Married Under a Crescent Moon
by Winged Miko
Summary: Long ago in an orphanage a demon and young human female met. They became inseperateable best friends. One day the orphanage was on fire and the girl ran inside to help anyone who might have been left behind, while the demon boy named Sesshomaru ran like a
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found out about Fanfics about a week ago and I have been interested in them ever since. So I decided then to write about Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Sesshomaru

This is going to be my (winged miko) first fanfic and I am planning on writing sequels to it. My friend (A Girl Who Loves Anime) will be helping me on this first story that I will be writing. I know for sure that there will be lemons in this story so for all you lemon lovers look out!

**A girl from long ago**

**Flash Back:**

Sesshomaru stood there in silence staring up at the orphanage with nothing but his life with him. "Why did they have to die?" thought the small inu youkai. "It's not fair." he whimpered. Out of the blue a small human girl stepped out from the shadows. She was slightly shorter then him, she had lunar pale skin, long raven black hair and soft brown eyes. She stood there and looked him over. She could tell that he was an inu youkai because of his long silver hair, pointed elfin like ears and the marks that are on his face. She didn't really care if he was a demon dog or not, she wanted to be his friend so she parted her lips and spoke her words.

"Hi my name is…" said the girl cheerily.

"My name is Sesshomaru." the small demon boy answered back quietly.

"Why are you so sad, I don't like to see people sad." said the female once more

innocently.

"My mother and father left me… and I just…" responded Sesshomaru, trying to hold

back his tears.

"Well my parents left me too, I also felt very sad," whispered the human child, "but if

you stay here we can be best friends!"

_Sesshomaru chose not to reply. "Why is she trying to speak to me" he thought. Sesshomaru was not use to having humans speak to him. Not long ago he was known as the prince of the west lands. No man dared to even look at him. But since then his parents were murdered and he then was exiled from his land. A new leader then was chosen to rule. But one day Sesshomaru swore that he will return and claim the land that belonged to his blood line for a millennia. _

_(Three years later)_

"_He he he he he!" giggle sesshomaru's beloved companion._

"_Hey what are you laughing about!" snarled Sesshomaru playfully, knowing that he_

_tripped on a twig._

"_Sessho?" inquired the girl._

"What?" replied Sesshomaru 

_About 2 years ago after his first years stay at the orphanage he and the human girl were out and about on a starry night. That night it was quiet and peaceful. The scent of jasmine and spring water filled the air. That night as Sesshomaru and his friend sat in the grass she promised him that one day they would be married on a crescent mooned night because of the mark on his four head. He accepted the offer shyly. Ever since that day they have become best friends and Sesshomaru wouldn't have traded that friendship for the world. He adored her secretively every time he looked at her._

"_Last one to the orphanage is an ugly kitsune!" squealed the girl in delight as she dashed off and then Sesshomaru came back to reality._

_Because of his demon heritage he used his demon speed to his advantage. He knew that it wasn't fair to his friend but he just hated losing. They ran and ran until they were hit with a blast of choking smoke. They stared at the blood curdling sight that they saw in front of them. Their home was set a blaze. The large inferno licked at the trees and tried to consume every thing around it._

"_No!" cried the frightened human._

"_It can't be…" said Sesshomaru in disbelief._

_He couldn't breath, another home he had lost. Can he ever find a true place were he belonged?_

"_Wait for me." said his companion as she walked into the flame._

_He stood there in shock watching his beloved friend walking into the flames. Her figure consumed by the flames. His mind raced quickly on what to do. He could think of nothing but to try and wait. It seemed like he waited an eternity but she never came out of the burning flames that were still alive. He ran into the forest, away from the flames. He couldn't bare the loss of his beloved's life. He will run away far, far away and never return. He will go to a place where there will be no one he can get close to. He will never allow someone to get close to his heart ever again. The infliction of emotional pain was greater then any physical pain he has ever felt. "Never again…never again…never again…" he whispered to himself once and for all._

**Present**:

It was night now and there was a crescent moon out. Sesshomaru sat under a tree quietly thinking about that night. He will never allow himself to be close to someone and have them ripped away from his life. He was much older now (20 years) and wiser to knowing how to handle his situations. It has been years now and this was the first of times that he looked back to that night. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that he should.

His cold emotionless face turned quickly to the noise he heard from the left of him. "Show yourself." he commanded in an icy tone that could of brought winter in the midsummer if he tried.

Out stumbled a modestly dressed woman. She was wearing a tight suit so she can move easily with out being strained. Over that she had breast, stomach, arms, and leg armor as to defend when struck with an attack. He looked at the finely shaped body, muscular from probably traveling. He looked at her face. She has lunar pale skin; long raven black hair that was tied into a ponytail and soft brown eyes. She is a beautiful woman. " Wow she is beautiful. Have I seen her before?" he looked at her questioningly, "she looks vaguely familiar." He smacked himself mentally for thinking that.

"He he… sorry for startling you, I kind of got lost." said the young female smiling.

**Flash back:**

"He he he he he!" giggled sesshomaru's beloved companion.

**Present:**

This caused him to widen his emotionless golden eyes a little. "That girl… could this be that same girl from long ago?" thought Sesshomaru, "no it can't be, she's dead." He sniffed at the scent that she gave off. She smelled faintly of honey and sugar cane. "That smell… it is also familiar." again he thought. "Who is this girl?"

"Hi, my name is Kagome!" said the female cheerily.

"Her name, what? That is the girl! That's her!" screamed Sesshomaru mentally.

"Do you mind if I stay the night near you, I'm afraid I don't know my way around and I don't want to be attacked in the dead of night." Kagome said.

"Do as you please." growled Sesshomaru.

As Kagome fell asleep in a nearby tree so many things raced through Sesshomaru's mind. Apparently the girl didn't remember him and it was probably for the best. And apparently his feelings for her haven't disappeared either. This feeling he hadn't had for a long time until she came around drove him mad. He tried with all his might to suppress it. There was so much disgust that it left his body in a mere growl. Anger rolled off of him in waves. Kagome sensed this but merely shifted her position in the tree while Sesshomaru kept a careful watch over her.

Not before long the sun had risen and Kagome had awoken. She quietly slid off the tree so as not to disturb the sleeping youkai that looked so familiar to her. She then wandered a small distance off and found a hot spring. Deciding that she needed a bath she quickly unclothed and got into the water. She moved gracefully around in the water while thinking " why does he look so familiar to me?"

As Kagome took a bath Sesshomaru got up and thought to do more investigation about this woman that resembles that girl that he lost so long ago. He moved swiftly through the trees and managed to find her in the springs bathing.

"Oh!" cried Kagome while blushing at the sight of Sesshomaru watching her.

"Can you please turn around and not watch?" squeaked Kagome in embarrassment.

"I did not come here to watch _you_ bath wench," spat Sesshomaru, "I simple came to see

if you were in any trouble and needed my assistance."

"_Sneer_, humans and their modesty of being nude." thought Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched as he turned around and she fumed at the words that he spat at her like she was made of poison. As she watched him walk away with his long silver hair swaying in the wind she was struck with a thought. "That boy, I know who he is… he is my sessho…" thought Kagome in shock. "That boy I promised to marry, why has he become so cold hearted?" "I finally found you." whispered Kagome. She dried herself off and then dressed. She then followed Sesshomaru's trail fuming at the thought of being called a wench.

"Hey wait up a sec!" yelled Kagome in the distance.

Sesshomaru decided to wait for her. He wonders what she'll have to say. He didn't want her to get any closer. He sheltered himself from emotions. He never felt the slightest pity for a human or for any other being but now he's not so sure. Every time she spoke a word he felt a twinge. But as always he hid that emotion behind his emotionless face.

"I do not appreciate that word you called me! A Wench? I clearly told you that my name was Kagome and don't you forget it!" yelled Kagome.

Slightly snarling with anger flickering in his eyes, "_I do as I please, _you do _not_ tell _me _what to do, don't you ever raise your voice at me." growled Sesshomaru.

Kagome couldn't control herself and knew that if she kept on talking then he could easily rip her head off, "Well you can't tell me what to do either, for the short hours that I've known you I can see easily what you really are, you are an arrogant, pompous ass! Call me a wench one more time and I'll…!" yelled Kagome angrily balling her fist, shaking, unable to finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru's anger flared, his inner youkai told him to kill her but he controlled himself and stepped closer to her face. She knew she should stop but could help herself.

"Wench." spoke Sesshomaru daringly.

And with that all the forest animals' miles away heard a faint slap that died away slowly. Looking at her hand and thinking over what she had done she was kind of glad that she had done that until a thought dawned on her. "I slapped this powerful demon who could no doubt kill me in a second, this is the part when he rips my head off" sighed Kagome in her mind excepting her fate.

Sesshomaru could sense no fear. How dare this woman slap him and think she can get away with it. What angered him even further was that he sensed that she was kind of glad that she slapped him. He snarled loudly. His inner demon rage within him but it was something different this time. It was desire. He couldn't help but give in. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her up against a tree. Leaning slowly down to claim her lips.

Kagome's mind raced quickly with adrenaline. "What is he doing? Does me getting angry turn him on or something?" thought Kagome's confused mind.

His soft lips pushed against hers. Tingling sensations ran up and down both of their spines. Sesshomaru's tongue seeked entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and Sesshomaru plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every corner, tasting her. Nothing in the world seemed to matter now but her and him kissing. He purred softly with pleasure.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken!" sneered Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled at the fact that he had to end the kiss so suddenly with Kagome. If only his servant wasn't around the area then he would still be contently holding a dumb struck Kagome up against a tree while kissing her. Sesshomaru growled again at the interruption. Jaken, sensing his lord's anger, proceeded with his news.

"It seems that Na Naraku has been spotted again na near the west my lord." Jaken stammered.

"Is that all you wish to say?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"Y yes my la lord." replied a still stammering Jaken.

"Then it is time for your leave." Was what Sesshomaru's eyes commanded to Jaken. He knew that he would be punished later for the interruption of what ever he was doing with this human. So he then bounded away quickly.

"Now where were we?" asked a mischievous looking Sesshomaru, that was the first emotion she had ever seen come from him other then the flickering anger she had seen in his eyes earlier.

He stepped even closer to Kagome pushing his knee up between her thighs making her gasp in surprise of this bold move. She looked at him and he looked at her with amusement in his eyes before he slowly attacked her neck with tender kisses. He moved from her jaw down to her neck where her pulse lied. Kagome felt him nibbling at her skin, sending goose bumps up her arms and back. "Kami, he makes me feel so good." thought Kagome. Sesshomaru smelled her desire rising and with it his demon blood raged and commanded him to make her his. But he knew she was as pure as the un walked upon snow that lay on a deserted field. She wouldn't give him entry into her as a regular woman would. She sighed again and moaned Sesshomaru's name, "Sessho…"

"What… she remembers?" thought Sesshomaru.

He pulled away from her arms and stared at her. "You remember me?" he asked as he gazed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter and I know some of you are probably angry because I left a cliff hanger. Well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Memories

They stared at each other silently; they both where trying to catch their breath after the long sheering kiss they just shared. Sesshomaru awaited her answer hoping that she would recognize him from their early childhood.

"Yes I remember, why wouldn't I?" she said with a small smile while placing a hand on his cheek.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it Kagome actually remembered him. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt (though he planned on not telling her in the first place) but he decided to take it slow with her until they where comfortable in each others presence again. He slowly pulled away from her even though his youkai side protested.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome" his voice was deep as he spoke her name. He saw her shudder and restrained herself from letting a moan escape her lips. He inwardly smirked at the affect he had on her.

Before she could blink he was gone and nowhere in sight. She let out a small sigh and couldn't help the tingling sensation that was still running through her body. Her body slowly slid down the length of the tree and she collapsed in a small heap on the ground.

'What was all that about? One minute he's mad and the next he's a horny bastard.' she though as she huffed out her anger and frustration.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

She was always getting herself into sticky situations like the one time when she was twelve and her friends took a trip out to a local village for a nature walk and she accidentally led her and her best friend Sango into a bunch of Poison Ivy. They had to stay in the house for a week and they couldn't scratch or rub the itchy parts of their body. That was only the beginning of all the weird situations they were getting into.

Sesshomaru watched as she lowered herself to the ground and all the emotions that passed through her eyes. He masked his aura from her because he knew she would be able to sense him out, for he knew she was a miko and that was obvious by the bow and arrows she had in her possession. He always knew she would become a miko because she once told him that her older sister was a miko in training.

Flashback

"_Hey Sessho wanna know what I'm going to be when I grow up?" asked the young girl who was always happy._

"_What?" he asked out of curiosity. He waited for her to tell him but the answer never came. He looked at her and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "What's the matter Kagome?" He was worried that she was recalling something bad that happened in her life. _

"_Nothing it's just that my onee-san was a miko and before she died she was training me. I always wanted to be a…" She didn't finish her sentence and instead looked at him with uneasiness. _

"_A miko." Sesshoumaru finished for her._

"_Yeah." _

"_If that is what you want to be then I will not stop you." He replied gently. He saw the happiness flash in her eyes and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face._

Flashback

He remembered all the times he and Kagome would just sit and talk under the star set sky and all the times they would comfort each other when the other was upset. That was before he become the cold person he is today. He didn't show his emotions much and he couldn't help but feel ashamed for leaving her with a simple 'nice to meet you again'. He slowly turned away from the scene the girl was causing.

'She never changes' he thought with amusement.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

Kagome couldn't help but scream at the insect that dared to crawl on her hand. If only she wasn't afraid of bugs she would have squashed it in a matter of seconds.

'Damn stupid bug and its creepiness' she growled in her head. She raised herself up off the ground making sure her bow and arrow was secure and set out west. She had heard from a group of villagers that she recently passed that an evil youkai was causing trouble and kill for the fun of it. No youkai or human were left alive. As she made her way into another clearing she felt a presence behind her and she reached behind her to grab a bow from its quiver and got ready to fire the arrow. Her life was full of danger now that she was a miko and she was constantly getting hurt or deeply wounded. She remembered the first battle she had ever fought against a youkai.

Flashback

_Kagome made her way back to the village she was currently staying in. Her new family thought it was wonderful that she was training to become a miko and supported her with all their heart. She had learned to control her powers and sense out any youkai in the area, she was even able to sense a youkai that was many miles away if she focused all her energy on it. _

_All of a sudden a big boar youkai made its way towards her. She quickly fired an arrow out of pure reflex and watched as the arrow missed its target slightly. Swearing under her breath she quickly notched another arrow and it hit its target right into the boar's eye. The boar became angry and swung its arms out wildly trying to hit her with all its might. _

_Kagome saw the arm come closer to her but her reflexes weren't fast enough and the boar hit her right in the stomach. She doubled over and clutched her stomach in pain and spat out the coppery tasting blood from her mouth. Kagome felt the warm liquid of her own blood on her hand and looked down at the blood flowing from the wound she had just received. _

'_Damn I got hit. I have to finish off this youkai before t finishes me off' Kagome thought scrambling to her feet and picking up her deserted bow and arrow. Forgetting about her wound she gripped the string of her bow tight and channeled her power through her arrow and let it fly. The out of control youkai turned its head in the direction of the oncoming purification arrow and tried to escape but failed. The arrow hit its target and she watched the boar turn to dust right in front of her eyes. She had won her first battle against a youkai and she survived. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt herself fall into the world of unconsciousness. _

Flashback

She felt a sharp pain in her leg and collapsed on the floor in pure agony and couldn't help but let a stray tear fall from under her closed eyelids.

"It seems you aren't a very good miko if you let such a basic attach hit you and effect you like that." A deep voice said causing her to open her eyes slightly and stare at a handsome young kitsune youkai. His hair was light orange-brown color and his piercing green eyes pinned her down to the ground. The young kitsune had on a black hakama, dark green outer kimono with a black undershirt. The outer kimono had light green leaves scattered here and there and his black boots completed his outfit.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked while holding her injured leg while slowing standing with her good leg.

"You where trespassing on my land and I couldn't allow you to just leave without giving you a proper goodbye." He smirked evilly and she felt her anger swell.

'How dare he, I will give him a piece of my mind when I heal this wound.' Kagome growled inside her head. Placing her hand over her injury she focused all her energy on it and waited a few seconds. The kitsune didn't wait for her to fully recover and attacked her using his Kaji Raishuu (Fire Attack) releasing miniature leaves. The leaves hit her on her arms and legs leaving small burns in their wake.

"Aahh," Kagome screamed and fell to the ground again. Squeezing her eyes shut to block out her attackers death blow.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

Sesshomaru has a gut feeling that he should go back to check on Kagome. Something inside of him was telling him to go to her aid but he pushed it aside and continued on his way.

"Aahh,"

Sesshomaru jerked his head in the direction of the scream. He recognized that scream it was Kagome. He took of into that direction and came to a clearing. Spotting Kagome on the ground wounded stirred something in him forcing his beast out. A low growl escaped his lips before he could control it. He felt his demon come forth and he lost whatever control he had over his inner youkai.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome awaited her fate of being burned to death by this handsome kitsune but it never came. Opening her eyes slowly she found the white cloth of someone's pants. Trailing her eyes from the pants to the back of the persons head, she let out a startled gasp.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly. He turned her head to acknowledge her. She gasped in horror.

'His eyes, they're red'

(Normal P.O.V)

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that sent a shiver down her spine. The kitsune could only look on in fear at the dangerous youkai in front of him.

'He has very strong youki,' the handsome kitsune thought.

Sesshomaru vanished and appeared before the young kitsune. The surprised kitsune didn't even have a chance to dodge the on coming attack as Sesshomaru slashed at him with his poisonous whip.

"SESSHOMARU……" Kagome yelled she didn't want the young kitsune to get hurt all because of her, she knew what Sesshomaru was capable of. He did after all take down a rather large youkai when they were younger.

Rushing over to the two she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Sesshomaru please don't kill him he didn't mean it I was trespassing and he was only trying to make me leave." Kagome pleaded in a soft voice. He turned his head in her direction his red eyes locking with her own. A soft growl escaped his lips as he released the young kit.

"Thank you Sessho." Kagome said his nickname without thinking about the consequences. She clasped a hand over her mouth when she realized that she said his name without his approval. "Gomen."

Sesshomaru stared at her with his emotionless mask set back in place, his eyes still weren't their normal color. Turning away from her he stalked away from the two and into the forest without a word.

"Thanks." The young kitsune said with gratitude while rubbing his neck to ease the pain. The flesh there had been burned away by the poisonous acid that the youkai had produced with his claws.

Kagome saw the young kit in pain and knelled before him and removed his hand from his neck. She almost gasped but held it in not wanting to alarm the kit.

"Sesshoumaru really would have killed you if I wasn't here to stop him. Your one lucky youkai." Kagome muttered.

"Thanks"

"Wha…." Asked a dumbfound Kagome.

"Thanks for saving me." The youkai said with sincerity.

"Your welcome…….I guess." Kagome continued to check over his wounded neck. Placing her hand over the melting flesh she let her powers flow through her fingers and into the wound. She didn't want to purify him so she only used one fifth of her powers. She watched the flesh regenerate itself and looked away quickly to keep herself from throwing up all over the young kit.

"Well I better get going I have important matters to attend to." Kagome picked up her forgotten bow and arrows and headed into the forest.

"Wait!" Kagome turned around to show she was listening.

"Yes."

"Next time do not come into my territory and I won't hurt you." Growled the kitsune.

"And repeat running into Sesshomaru again." Kagome smirked and walked into the forest.

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring. Her aching muscles relaxed at the touch of the warm water of the hot spring. She thought back to earlier when she was rescued by Sesshomaru. That was the second time she ran into in one day and she bet it wasn't the last. A shiver ran down her spine she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Sessho…"

A/N: I hope you guess liked this chapter A Girl Who Loves Anime wrote this chappie. Lol. REVIEW.

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_


	3. Aura of the evil

**A/N:** Sorry dudes and dudetts, no lemons yet. It's too early into the episode, oops! I means story. I wish it was an episode though, wink, wink ; ) to all you anime artists out there. Suggest my story as a good beginning: )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I totally would love to own Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's lengthy gaze upon his back as he walked away. He did not turn back to explain why he left her. He just couldn't possibly put her in harms way. Besides he didn't want his heart broken again. Having a person like her in his life can hurt him and also back fire on her as well. Sesshomaru has many enemies and plenty of them would love to get their hands on her if they knew that he cared for her.

He swiftly walked into the forest. After a long whiles walk he came upon Jaken trembling and whimpering behind a bush.

"Explain yourself." demanded Sesshomaru.

"Ma my Lord, I th thought that you wa were dead." Jaken stammered. Jaken always seemed to be stammering. Maybe he had a birth defect.

Jaken received no response from his lord but only a bone-chilling glare that blasted out of his eyes.

"Why would you think such a thing Jaken?" Sesshomaru calmly spoke.

"Ma my lord, you haven't returned for a long while since I last saw you, I thought that maybe the miko purified you."

"I apologize ma my la lord, why would I even dare think a about a stupid little miko purifying a powerful demon such as yourself."

Sesshomaru satisfied with Jaken's answer, stepped on him (for calling Kagome stupid) and walked on ahead as Jaken cried out in pain. Sesshomaru was slightly amused when he was hurting his faithful servant. He didn't know why but hurting him lifted his spirits exceptionally high. A small smile graced his lips. _A smile that should have been there only for Kagome to see._

He carried on toward the Western part of the land that should have belonged to him. Reclaiming his throne was the thought that usually plagued his restless mind. But as Sesshomaru traveled his mind wandered back to Kagome. "Will she be safe all alone?" thought the powerful inu demon. Sesshomaru growled at himself, "Feh… why would I care?" thought he. "_Because you care for her and in your heart you promised to protect her always."_ replied his inner youkai.

**Flash Back:**

"Married under a crescent moon…" 

**Present:**

"Shut up, what would you know about caring you blood thirsty baka?" thought Sesshomaru to himself. "If I keep this up then people will think I'm crazy for arguing with myself, I shall ignore you for now." said Sesshomaru. He walked on thinking.

"Grrrrrgggghhh!" Sesshomaru growled even louder, "Why can't I leave these feelings behind, they serve no use to me, they should be minor annoyances. But they are a nuisance that can't be gotten rid of so easily." Sesshomaru stopped near a river as Jaken rested his short stubby legs. The silver haired Youkai sat under a tree in deep thought. What was his next move going to be? Was a question that wouldn't seem to leave him alone either. Soon he fell into a light doze.

Next morning before the sun rose itself above the horizon Sesshomaru peeped open his eyes hoping to see Kagome sleeping under a tree, her still within his sights. But he soon realized that he left her a day ago to be on her own. He had an uneasy feeling about leaving Kagome alone at night, he instantly regretted leaving her. He should have been wise enough not leave her so vulnerable but all the emotions that have been clouding his mind recently have affected his ways of thinking properly and thoroughly.

Sesshomaru got up and washed his face. Checking out the almost bruise on his cheek left by Kagome. She must have slapped him very hard and hadn't even noticed. "Her hand must be painfully hurting now." thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru clearly knew his mind would remain troubled if he didn't go and check on Kagome's well being. With out so much as a warning to Jaken as to where he would be, he dashed off with his demon speed towards the east (where he last left Kagome). He finally landed in the region where Kagome must be an hour later. He simply followed the scent of honey and sugar cane. As he approached the lake he jumped into the trees that surrounded it. He concealed himself so he wouldn't disturb Kagome as she was bathing. Sesshomaru blushed slightly as he caught himself in the same situation when he watched her bathe before. He felt like Miroku's copy, the perverted monk that always seemed to be traveling with his hanyou brother, Sango and a small kitsune. Miroku always seemed to have his hands in the wrongs place at the wrong time even with Sango who was mostly tolerant of the whole situation. But Sango always gave his a good slap that even Sesshomaru would wince at if he hadn't perfected his emotionless mask of a face. That always put Miroku in his place after being so obscene.

He sat there and watched as she rubbed her small lunar colored hands over her smooth arms, neck, face and breasts. He could smell her from where he was crouching. She smelled like a meal to him and it was about breakfast time. He was hungry for her body but couldn't admit that he needed her to satisfy his needs. He wanted her so badly. "Why did she have to be in heat?" Sesshomaru asked in a voice above a whisper. "Feh, why would I even care anyways, she just a human." thought Sesshomaru but deep down he knew that he didn't really care if she was human or not.

He watched in awe. She was beautiful. She was fairer then all the maidens that have presented themselves to him. Sesshomaru wondered if she would accept him after he has left her all alone to defend herself. "Why am I thinking about her accepting me? I don't even require her as to be my mate..." asked a confused taiyoukai. A lot can change in one day, especially with humans. That's why so many demons tend to stay away from the idea of having them as mates. But still…

**Flash Back:** "Married under a crescent moon…" 

**Present:**

He couldn't help but wonder if she would keep her promise from long ago. He secretly hoped that she would keep it though he desperately denied his heart of those feelings. "Why would a miko take a demon as a mate anyways?" spoke Sesshomaru to himself "that would be the day." Sesshomaru doesn't know it yet but there is an undying love that is growing there within him. He admired her secretively there in the tree just as he did 10 years ago when she was 9 years old.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree silently and concealed himself amongst the shadows of the trees as he walked off and left her once again. "That miko must have cast a spell on me if she were a sorceress." whispered Sesshomaru amusingly.

Sesshomaru headed off towards the west again smiling to himself admitting that he likes Kagome. Soon Sesshomaru tired out and called upon his cloud to fly him west. He past over many beautiful views of lush greens forests, clean sparking lakes and fields blooming with purple and red flowers. "This land will soon belong to me…" thought Sesshomaru darkly. "But all this beauty could never match up to my Kagome's." Sesshomaru found himself thinking as he chuckled over thoughts of being obsessive over a mere woman.

There below him was the view of a grand castle that used to be his home until he was exiled from it. Who ever murdered his parents would pay. "To bad my hanyou brother will not aid this Sesshomaru to avenge father's death." said Sesshomaru quietly while always regretting that Inuyasha had inherited his father's bloodline.

He slowly descended upon the castle unseen. He was happy that Kagome did not come along knowing that she would get hurt in the battle that he is about to engage in.

He landed softly on the castle grounds. Using his demon strength he hopped up onto one of the pillars to observe his surroundings. He had a small feeling of warmth. He hadn't been up in that pillar observing for a long while since he was a child. He hid in the shadows. But as he scanned the horizon he noticed something very odd. There was a small speck heading towards that castle. Wondering whom it could be, he used his nose to see if it was something threatening or familiar. He almost fell backwards when he smelled that faint scent of honey and sugar cane. "Hmmm… my little miko has come in search of me." thought Sesshomaru adoringly which is not the usual thought he would have towards a human woman. He must have been moving at an extremely slow pace for her to catch up to him.

He normally would have smacked a woman or scolded her harshly if she had disobeyed him, but in this case he had not given her any orders. He wouldn't have smacked her anyways, maybe scold her but never smack. He decided that he would never lay a hand on her supple skin nor would anyone else. Unless both of them were engrossed in something more intimate, then he would allow his hands to lie on her wherever they wish to be. Just the thought of touching her in that way made him shudder in delight hoping one day that they could ever be that close. So close… the friction of their skin rubbing together making him sigh in resignation to his true feelings openly. He was sure then that he wanted her as his mate, the bearer of his children also. He needn't be ashamed of their children for they would be full youkai because their mother's birthing will purify their blood and cleanse away the weaker half.

As she came nearer and nearer Sesshomaru just sat and watched in the darkness as to see what she would do next if she couldn't see him on the pillar. A shadow casting over the pillar. "Will she see me or will she not?" thought Sesshomaru playfully in his mind.

He knew she wouldn't able to see him up so high with her poor human eyesight.

Just before he could think of any thing else the aura of an evil creature suddenly flared and jumped out in front of her causing her to go, "_eep,_" she dropping her bow and arrows along with it. Now she was totally defenseless. In an outrage Sesshomaru stood up on the pillar. To his surprise it was the one being he had been waiting for. The so feared demon with the mark of a spider bared upon his back. Naraku.

Why should I be surprised at his appearance? He does control this region; in fact he is the one who was chosen to be the leader of the west lands long ago. How can I despise this youkai so much? Of course, he's the one who murdered my parents and stole the kingdom from it's rightful owner… _me_. His presence irks my senses. He being the iron fist behind the West lands most recent activities must know that I am here. How amusing that he has ignored my trespassing. Besides…

Naraku should have killed Kagome the instant he saw her. This Sesshomaru didn't detect him at all. _Why?_

He punched himself mentally for not being more cautious. All these feelings are making him less aware of things. Sesshomaru didn't like not being aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Kagome could have been dead by now." was the thought that crossed Sessho's mind as he felt a faint pull at his heart. "This miko has truly bewitched me…"

If he hadn't been just sitting there playing with his fantasies then Kagome would be safe, out of harms way. "Besides why such the sudden interest in my Kagome?" thought the slightly jealous inu, "unless he is trying to toy with me."

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger but it makes you want to read more. Go one to the next chappie. It's starting to get interesting. I wish I were in Kagome's position now because a handsome youkai will be saving me soon.


	4. Kagome's View

**A/N:** I want to thank all my fans out there for pushing me to update all my stories. If it weren't for all of you guys out there then I probably would of gotten lazy and then stopped at the 3rd chappie. And a special shout out to A Girl Who Loves Anime, you have helped me and introduced me to this website.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but maybe if I'm lucky enough Sesshomaru will own me! ; )

Chapter 4 

Kagome's View

As I sat in the hot spring, I knew felt the presence of someone familiar near. I quiet couldn't put my finger on it yet. Is it possible that some one is watching me? Nah…

**1 hr hater**

"Ahh… that was refreshing, I haven't soaked in a spring for so long, I'm all wrinkly."

As Kagome sat down and dried herself she thought about the earlier events. About Sesshomaru and that kitsune that she has met. "Though the Kit was handsome, he was truly vicious. Good thing my Sessho taught him a thing or two. And, what a body he had, not that I would could compare it to Sesshomaru sama's…" Kagome wondered on.

As soon as she was dressed she made up her mind, "I'm going to find that _Baka _Sesshomaru whether or not he likes it, and I'll _try_ to fulfill that promise." thought Kagome mildly as she started her journey west after Sesshomaru.

I wonder what that ice prince will think of me if he finds out that I'm chasing him down? Ha… Why should I even care, that kiss he gave me meant nothing to him and I. It was just the spur of the moment thing. **_Lust_**! Any ways, I bet that he wouldn't even care if I followed him. I think that he is used to that since that annoying toad demon has probably followed him around a lot. I don't know how can, hmmm… What's his name? Jaken! I don't know how can Jaken not want to smack that emotionless face all day. He's such and emotionless jerk wad. What a smut monkey. That crud nosed bucket brain wouldn't know anything about emotions even if he was in jail and it crept up behind him and fucked him in the ass. I wonder though, did he just kiss me trying to prove to himself that he wasn't a homosexual? I mean he doesn't seem to be the type of guy that would tolerate a female by his side. He's not the type to play around. He kind of looks feminine to me too. Ha!

Kagome then laughed aloud of the image of Sesshomaru playing Ring around the rosy with her and falling plus rolling around on the ground. (random thought)

It took a very long time until Kagome reached a very beautiful field. It had the most colorful blooming flowers that Kagome has ever seen in her life. They were so beautiful that Kagome couldn't resist the temptation of picking them and using them as decorations for her hair. The smell was wonderful. Up ahead was a lush forest, it was very beautiful. It was the type of forest that you expect someone to paint. It was too good looking to be the true thing. Kagome took a step into the forest. Immediately she sensed thousands of youkai in the forest, though none of them were strong enough to take on this miko who possessed such a strong purifying aura.

All the youkai instinctively backed away and hid from the miko that could send them into oblivion.

Kagome could feel that she was almost out of the forest until she heard fast foot works running towards her. She got ready and pulled out her bow and strung her arrow through the quiver ready to strike anything that was a threat.

She waited and waited until a rush of air flew past her, blowing her soft honey and sugar cane scented hair fanning around her making it land on her left shoulder. As her hair rested there…

"Well, well? What do we have here?" asked the strong male voice.

Kagome turned around and was ready to strike the thing that flew past her like the wind.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is just rushing up on me like that?" " He could have gotten killed and I am certain that he is no match for my strength." Kagome thought proudly.

"Hey you're a cutey, I didn't realize there were any girls living in the forest that look like you, you are truly are a rare beauty, pardon me but my name is Koga." introduced the wolf youkai leaning against a tree that was peaking Kagome's interest.

"Do you think that you can pick me up with that crappy pick up line? I certainly have heard way better (actually this is the first time that someone was trying to pick me up) pick up lines, by the way I see that you have jewel shards I your leg, where did you get them?" asked Kagome not sure of what to do.

Should I kill him or should I let him live, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I steal the jewel shards from him.

"What? How did you know that I have jewel shards in my legs?" asked Koga while raising one eyebrow.

"Well I was the one who shattered the Shikon jewel, and I can see them glow in your legs, they are just begging me to take them from you.' smiled Kagome viciously.

What has come over me, why I acting this way? Hmmm… oh well… I need to toughen up anyways. That cold-hearted bastard probably expects me to marry him. Does he really remember that promise that I made to him from when I was child? "You're a feisty little girl aren't ---," he was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Kagome decided to pin him against a tree with her arrows.

"It's odd how all my adventures have included trees, one was a make out fest (with groping included), and this one is violent, what's next?…an orgy!" thought Kagome to herself sarcastically.

"_Tisk, tisk tisk, _you shouldn't underestimate my power pretty girl." said the wolf as he tried to dash off. But as he got off the tree he was knocked back down with a bolt of pain shooting through his body. It seems that Kagome has built a barrier around Koga preventing him from trying to get escape.

Kagome's shadow casts over Koga's agonized face, "_Tisk, tisk, tisk, you should underestimate my power pretty boy."_ Kagome mocked. "I'm truly sorry but I have to take the shards from you, they're for your own good, all the shards bring nothing but misery. Again I'm sorry but it's," said Kagome quietly regretting that she has to collect the Shikon No Tama and return it to it's original form to destroy it completely, "to rid the world of it's corruption." "Only I can do it alone..." thought Kagome.

"By the way, my names Kagome." Kagome smiled.

There was a howling pain that can be heard far off in the woods as Kagome retrieved the two shards and left the wolf. "I can't believe that human actually took those shards away from me, she's a gutsy miko with a firm looking ass I might add, if only I could get my hand a little closer…" thought Koga.

(**A/N: substituting Miroku's perverted ness to Koga's personality because Miroku won't be appearing in this story**)

"Hey wait up!" yelled Koga as he ran closer to Kagome.

"So Kagome, you must do a lot of dangerous work collecting shards all by yourself huh?" asked Koga, which pretty much annoyed the heck out of Kagome. "Man I have a least thought that he would be nursing his wounds!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" replied Kagome in a cold tone. She hated being followed by this weirdo. Kami, when will he go away!

"I'm thinking that since you are such a tough little gal then you can be my lady. What girl wouldn't want to belong to the leader of the most prestigious wolf clan in the western lands, the _Minatoshi_?_" _said the triumphant Koga. And that did it.

Kagome was furious now. "For your information I'm the girl who wouldn't want to be part of your little Mi-na-to-shi clan! I belong to nobody but myself!" screamed Kagome wildly.

"Nonsense! Of course you want to be my women." chuckled Koga loudly. Koga inched his hand forward grasping Kagome's ass. "Sigh… this is going to be that last ass you are going to ever touch…" thought the miko.

As the birds in a far off distance spread their wings to become air born there was a loud thud were Koga landed on his head when Kagome punched him out of sight.

"But our names are perfect together!" you heard Koga yell out from a distance one last time before he passed out.

Kagome stomped the rest of the way west.

**2 hrs later**

Kagome reached a some-what deserted plain. But other then that it was a peaceful one. Up ahead she saw a castle and thought that this was probably the castle that her Sessho was talking about so long ago. It was a very large castle. "Who'd need to live in a home that large, you could get lost in there." Kagome cringed at the thought of her soon having to live under the same roof as her Sesshomaru sama.

As she neared the castle some thing jumped out at her and she shrieked, which wasn't a good idea at all. Along with that she dropped her bow and arrows.

Who is this person with a spider mark on his back? Why isn't he attacking me? Why didn't I sense his aura when I stepped into a distance where I can sense any beings energy? I can sense my Sessho's aura near by; he will save me even though I hate the idea of being saved by a man…

"So, we finally meet..." said the demon calmly. Hmmm… he reminds me of Sesshomaru sama the way he speaks.

"Who the hell are you!" asked the miko furiously.

"Well, who other then Naraku." he replied.


	5. The new leader

**A/N: **Uh oh, what will happen next? There is some close to getting some nookie action in this story. But I thought that you should know that Jaken would always ruin the moment in the next few chappie's. I'm only doing this so you can despise him with all your heart as I do. After all of you read this I want you to send me in some reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

(What are disclaimers actually? I don't get it, is it suppose to be funny? Someone please answer me!)

Chappie # 5 The New Leader 

"Naraku! So we do finally meet, what are you doing here?"

"Ha! What a foolish question you've just asked, instead of asking me why don't you ask that inu youkai that has been watching us." Naraku said as he pointed up towards the figure of, who other then Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru used his demon strength and jumped down from the high pillar and landed a distance off. He slowly approached them.

"Naraku! I've come here to claim back my throne." Sesshomaru gave Naraku an icy glare as he spoke his cold words.

Naraku then stepped away from Kagome and draped himself in an odd looking uniform. It was made of white fur and he had on the mask of a baboon. "Why Sesshomaru, you've grown so big since the last time I saw you."

"No more games." said Sesshomaru. He pulled out his sword from its resting place and then with a ground-chiseling sweep he let loose an attack, there was a large amount of genki crashing its way towards Naraku. Sesshomaru was so powerful, even Naraku was no match for him. Unfortunately the attack missed its target (which was Naraku's heart) when Naraku dodged the attack, but it did manage to singe off his right leg. Naraku then swooped his hand down and sent a large swarm of demons out of his sleeve to attack inu who stood there alone in battle with Naraku who fought unfairly.

Kagome stared at them fighting. It wasn't the most amazing battle that she has ever seen but it was dangerous enough that she had to help out Sesshomaru. So Kagome summoned her miko powers and sent a huge amount of chikara into her arrows. With one pull of her quiver she purified a large mass of the demons that came to attack her as well.

"He's too powerful, I'll have to get him when he is weak," thought Naraku, "who knows when that will be."

"Till next we meet." said Naraku as he jumped into the air. With a flickering image, he disappeared into the air. Sesshomaru inhaled and couldn't find a trace of his scent anywhere.

"Why are you following me?" said Sesshomaru in his usually emotionless tone.

"Why can't I follow you?" Kagome retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm..." smirked Sesshomaru.

Tell me I did not see what I thought I saw. Did he just smile? Is this the end of the world? I think he's going to finally kill me. He is kind of cute when he smiles. Oh man! I'm blushing; I hope that he can't see that I'm blushing!

Hmm… she's blushing, I wonder why? She'd kind of cute when she blushes.

"It seems that winning back my throne was an easy victory, follow this Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru as he walked of towards the castle.

Sesshomaru pushed open the gates and stepped onto the yard. He gave a backward glance to see if she was following. Wow, I'm going to be with the lord of the western lands. Even though we haven't spoken of this matter yet, I bet he thinks about it.

I am now the lord of the western lands, my home better have been left the way it was before my leave.

As Sesshomaru stepped through the gates, all the servants looked up, they all had surprised looks plastered all over their faces. For all the long years that Sesshomaru has not returned they still knew that it was him and that he came back to claim what is rightfully his. All the servants cheered and bowed to their new lord.

"Merodi!" Sesshomaru shouted. Out appeared an old inu maid. This must be someone that Sessho must have known from long ago.

"Show our guest, Lady Kagome, to her room, and I want this place to be wiped clean of _his _scent." hissed Sesshomaru in his cold voice.

Sesshomaru walked on and Kagome followed Merodi as she led Kagome to her room where she will be staying. "Maybe later I can talk with Sesshomaru about this matter of marriage that I have thought about."

Kagome looked back to see that Sesshomaru had done the same thing that she did, look back. When their eyes met Kagome turned around quickly. A deep blush fought its way to the surface of her face. Clearly the maid named Merodi has seen the whole thing and was puzzle by the actions of the human and her lord. "What is going on between these two, I thought that Sesshomaru sama hated humans. He hated humans, even as a child he didn't much care for them."

Merodi stopped in front of two large wooden doors. They were large and had carvings of beautiful dragon youkai dancing while it rained upon the beautiful Sakura trees. Merodi pushed open the door. Kagome took in the image that settled before her. The room was so beautiful. Obviously it was for a woman. The walls were a silky pink. And there was a large bed with white creamy sheets and large pillows. The floor was covered with a fine blood red carpet. Their was a oak chest and desk were they stored Kimonos and books that Kagome would be wearing and reading later. All along the ceiling there were carvings of flowers blooming along the top. In front of the bed there was a screen door that led to a hot spring. The large windows to the left side of the room opened up to a balcony. They faced a scenery of apple and cherry trees. They grew along side the bushels of red, white, yellow, and pink roses. Lush green vines twisted and made its way up the gray marble stone pillar that was part of the balcony. "Wow this is so beautiful." squeaked Kagome quietly.

"I see that you are satisfied with the room that our lord has given you." said Merodi.

"Oh yes, I'm quit happy with the room that you have chosen for me, it is so beautiful, I can hardly believe that I am staying in this room before I leave." said Kagome excitedly.

"Leave, leave? Why would you wish to leave?" asked Merodi in a muchly confuzzled fashion.

"Well, I have to collect the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama and then destroy them."

"Oh," Merodi didn't even bother to ask why she must perform this task that she has given herself. She bowed to Kagome and then left, "Kagome sama, before I leave I suggest that you relax; I will be up later to call you to dinner."

Kagome decided to take a bath. She went to the oak chest and pulled it open. Inside were many beautifully colored silk Kimonos with branches of Sakura blossoms sewn into the sleeve. Kagome picked up the pink one and a towel and headed off to the hot spring.

A blast off hot air came out as she slid open the door. "Talk about hot." She took off her clothes slowly and then eased herself into the hot water. She took the soaps that were provided in the bath and rubbed it into her scalp and then over her body. Kagome dipped her head into the water and rinsed her hair and body from the soap. All the grime slid off.

"Cough, cough…" Kagome turned around quickly. "What are you doing here you hentai!" screamed Kagome. "Why, just enjoying a bath with my lady!" grinned the stupid wolf. "I suggest that you get out before you get killed!"

Far off Sesshomaru heard Kagome's cries. He rushed off to see why she screamed.

Sesshomaru kicked open the door and glared at the sight.

"Hey can't you give me and my lady some privacy here?" yelled an annoyed Koga.

"You are in my castle, get out!" said Sesshomaru. The sight of his Kagome in a spring

with another male infuriated him. Some red started to bleed into his eyes. Sesshomaru picked up a struggling Koga by his tail and tossed him out a window.

What blasphemy that wolf has shown to this Sesshomaru. He is lucky that I didn't kill him for trespassing.

He turned back to Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked in his cold tone.

"Yes I am, thank you very much but I didn't need your assistance, I could have gotten rid of him myself." Kagome said this in a 'as a matter of factly' tone. She then caught him gazing at her body through the water.

"Is there something to look at?" she wrapped her arms around herself trying her best to cover up her breasts in the water. When she said this there was a glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. What kind of glint was that? Nobody knows… He narrowed his eyes and smirked a little. He stood there towering over her.

He untied his shirt and threw it to the floor. Kagome couldn't hide her redden face and turned around at the sight of his nicely sculpted chest and torso. "What are you doing?" asked an exasperated Kagome. She didn't want to turn around when she felt the slight rippling of the water. "He must have gotten in.," thought Kagome as she shook her head furiously with in her mind.

In no time she felt Sesshomaru's hard chest press against her delicate back and his hands traveling over her breasts; tenderly caressing them as he nibbled at her neck. Kagome shuddered at his touch which made Sesshomaru smile; knowing that he can get this kind of reaction out of her every time. He pressed his lips over her neck and bit her a little harder. He whispered into her ear, "I remember you…"

Kagome turned around; face to face with inu. He frowned a little; he seemed to be content with the position that they were in earlier. He was planning on doing something in that position.

(_cough, cough, doggy style!_)

"So now you want to talk about it?" asked Kagome. "You know, I intend on keeping that promise to that little demon that I knew way back then." whispered Kagome as she fingered Sesshomaru's chest. She was fingering his chest! Is she allowed to do that?

"I know." growled Sesshomaru in her ear. He slid both of his hands to her hip and nibbled Kagome's ear while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Her breasts pushed up against his chest. Both enjoyed the contact of their skins touching. She breathed on his shoulder, which caused her chest to heave up and down a little. Sesshomaru wanted more then just touching.

Aawww, he was gracious enough to wear pants, but they were really thin. But the question is, how thin?

Sesshomaru pushed up against her and backed her up into a rock. "I want to claim you." he growled. He pressed his lips to hers and took in her honey and sugar cane scent. It smelled so enticing. His hands roamed all over her body. Apparently she didn't mind it the slightest.

He started massaging her inner thighs and got ready for what he truly wanted. He wanted to claim her so she can be truly his and no one else's. Not that wolf youkai's or any other beings. She was his and his alone.

Kagome enjoyed his soft and tender kisses. When he pushed up against her she felt something hard and thick touching her leg. Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Sesshomaru ran his hand along her inner thigh and pulled both of her legs up around his waste and held her there.

"This is it, I'm about to lose my virginity to the man that I pledged it to." thought Kagome.

"Kami. She's in heat," thought Sesshomaru, "her body is so firm against my grip. I should take her now."

Kagome saw that he was pulling something out in to the water and blushed deeply when she realized what it was. He gazed at her with his golden orbs and came into closer contact with her. She felt the tip of his member brush against the lips of her womanhood; he was about to thrust himself into her opening when,

"_Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru!" _yelled Jaken as he ran into Kagome's room.

Both of them froze.

(A/N: Kami! I hate Jaken too! Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Vietnamese check out my xanga page, haven't up dated it for a long time though. It's put Kagome down and pulled his pants up. "He must be really mad, once again Jaken has ruined the moment." sighed Kagome inwardly. She pulled her hand up to her cheek and shook her head side to side.

He turned around and got out of the spring before Jaken had a chance to come into the spring and find him in there with Kagome. He walked out with his pants soaked. So he decided to roll up his pants and then wrap himself in a towel. Well he wrapped himself in Kagome's towel

"What do you want Jaken?"

"Well my lord, I beseech you, why haven't you told me that you won back the castle, I could have helped you…"

"Jaken you could have helped with nothing, you are a weak, insignificant bug beneath my heel." Sesshomaru cursed Jaken for interrupting him once again with what he was doing with Kagome. He turned around and took another towel from the chest and set it in front of the sliding screen door. There was a questioning look that shown on Jaken's face. The western lord ignored it.

As Sesshomaru dried himself he collected his shirt and had to remind himself why he kept Jaken around. He looked back into the spring and saw Kagome's blushing face; she was still in the water hiding her nude body away from Jaken's peering eyes. "There is nothing to see here." said Sesshomaru as he gave Jaken a good whack on the head. Sesshomaru slid the door to the spring closed. When he was done drying he threw the towel at Jaken's head, stepped on him and left through the large doors. Sesshomaru must love stepping on Jaken.

(I know I would!)

"Jaken I must speak to you." said his lord commandingly.

Jaken had remembered that day where he had found his lord with the human in the forest. He knew that this was the day that he would receive his punishment. "Why didn't I just run away when I had the chance?" thought Jaken. As Jaken followed Sesshomaru to the door, his lord turned around quickly, lifted his left foot and gave a mighty swing that sent Jaken out the window and into the courtyard with a loud THUD!

Kagome thought it was safe now to get out the spring and looked for her towel. "Well I guess that son of a bitch took it." She stepped out nude and slid open the door. Luckily no one was there. "Huh? I guess lover boy left…" "Look he left me a towel… awww that is so sweet." thought Kagome sarcastically. "I should never get caught up in a situation like that again, I'll act just like him, plus he doesn't deserve my love." She began to dry herself off and slipped on the Kimono. She tied it tightly around her waist. It certainly suited her form. She dried off her hair also and started to brush her long locks of hair. She felt like a princess the whole day just staring at her reflection in the mirror that sat on the wall.

Before long it was almost dinnertime. Kagome was starving. She hadn't eaten for the past few days. There was a knock on her door. As Merodi entered Kagome's room she took Kagome down a hall that led to the dining room. When she stepped in she couldn't believe the feast he sat before her. She could almost drool if she hadn't decided to mock Sesshomaru's personality.

There were many youkai there; some certainly were of noble blood. Kagome took a seat near Sesshomaru. There were several seats that were unoccupied there. Guess no one likes to sit next to him. Suddenly everyone stopped their chatting and turned to look at the human that sat near their lord. Everyone must agree though that she was exceptionally a very rare beauty compared to the rest in the room. She was delicate and slim. She held a grace that no other had. When they studied her face and saw her eye's. They were a beautiful brown that was deeper then the depths of the ocean. She had long raven black locks that hung from her shoulder and lunar pale skin. Her lips were full… all the males had to stop looking at her because of the mate's growling. Sesshomaru enjoyed the fact that he had one of the most beautiful women seated by his side.

"You are slightly late." confirmed Sesshomaru.

Mocking his personality with little sarcasms, "Does my being late tarnish your title oh new leader of the west?"


	6. Hikari & Kage The Oracles with a prophes

**A/N: **I luv all my fans out there. All of you push me 2 go on. Whenever I receive reviews I'd like 4 all of u to suggest some ideas that I can put into the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the characters

Chapter 6 Hikari & Kage The Oracles Twins (light &shadow) 

Mocking his personality with little sarcasms, "Does my being late tarnish your title oh new leader of the west?"

"Do not question me." he commanded menacingly.

"Hai!" replied Kagome still sarcastically.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. This human dared to speak to him in such a tone in front of the other nobility? She is feisty, but she might have to deal his naughty form of punishment later.

_Clink, clink, clink._ A sleek and slender neko youkai stood up with his wine glass in his hand, attempting to make a toast. He succeeded. "A toast to our beautiful guest, the Lady Kagome, as we all sip at our ice cold drinks, we hope that Lady Kagome will melt The lord Sesshomaru's ice cold heart!" many chuckled at this toast, though Sesshomaru found nothing amusing about it. Kagome sat next to the demon lord blushing different shades of attractive reds. "Let us all hope that she will also be the new Lady of the Western lands, we are long over due for one." said the neko youkai with a wink. With that he sat back down and polished off the rest of his drink.

There was music and dancing at the dinner party. It was most likely held to honor the new guest, which was Kagome. She retreated to one corner of the room when the thought of dancing with a male crossed her mind. "Excuse me…" said the strangely dressed man, "but may I have this dance?" The odd man who dressed in a series of Kimonos, robes and something that resembled head armor but made of fabric instead. He was definitely an odd man indeed. He extended his hand and expected for Kagome to take it. She reached out her hand and grasped his. He pulled her towards him and held her by the waist left arm and held he other hand with his right. She hesitantly looked down at his hand.

"So I hear that you're the new lord's intended mate?" (why was this man so curious?) "What makes you think I'd want to become that cold hearted bastards mate?" said Kagome a little angrily. "Oh… good… good, cause I was planning on making you my woman." said the grinning man as he pulled off his headgear. Who would of known? It was that damn Koga again! He guided his hand down the backside of a shocked Kagome and tenderly squeezed her firm bottom. She gave a small yelp that Sesshomaru noticed. He walked off to her aid.

Walked! Walked! Who walks to someone's aid unless they're the laziest person in the world! Sesshomaru! That's who!

Sesshomaru smelled the stench of the wolf youkai scent all over Kagome. Why did that wolf keep returning? Does he want to get killed? He is so persistent. Though Kagome does admit that she likes all the attention that she is receiving.

"Un hand her foul mutt!" commanded loudly, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear. Seeing Koga's hands all over Kagome made Sesshomaru mad. Red started to leek into the sides of his eyes. Even though he won't openly admit that he likes Kagome, he still considered Kagome as his property. Sesshomaru grasped Koga by the throat quickly and walked towards a window. "You should be nothing but a minor annoyance, but are quickly proving yourself to be worth my time wasting to kill." The words seethed out of his mouth like poison. He then tossed Koga out the window. He silently commanded Koga to never show his face around his castle again.

"Sesshomaru sama," he heard the sweet voice and turned around to meet her gaze, "Arigato." (Thank you) she bowed deeply and walked away back to the little party.

He followed in pursuit when…

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"Growl, arrrgg, Jaken!" "Why does this always happen to me" thought Sesshomaru while calming himself down and slipping on his mask.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive me for interrupting you but, Hikari and Kage have come here to give you somewhat urgent news."

Hmmmm…. The oracle twins. What they doing here?

"Bring them into my studies and I meet with them shortly"

Jaken did as he was told and hurried off. He wondered what kind of news the Oracles have brought. Their bloodline wore thin after generations of many relatives not being oracles, but together they were just as powerful.

Sesshomaru went into the dining hall and found Kagome. He quickly dragged her off to the side and told her that she must follow him. "Why must I follow you? Am I not of inconvenience to you?" asked Kagome in a highly arrogant tone. She wished to help Sessho see the way he acts around people. But it doesn't seem to get through to that dense head of his so Kagome decided to drop the act.

"You will come! There are important things that both of use must attend to."

"And where are we going to attend what ever we are attending?"

"I need not explain."

Sesshomaru dragged Kagome down a series of pathways and then in front of a large door made of gold. Sesshomaru pushed open the door and as he expected found the two oracles in his study chatting quietly with one another.

"Welcome Hikari and Kage" Sesshomaru motioned them toward a seat. They sat. "What urgent news have you brought so eagerly?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual 'I'm above everyone here' tone.

Kagome eyed the oracles and concluded that one was a male and the other a female. Both were fairly handsome in their simple attire. They wore simple dark blue Kimono's with yellow trimming the hemlines. Obviously Hikari was the woman and Kage was the male. It was odd that their names fit them perfectly though. Hikari (meaning light) had a light grin plastered on her face while her brother Kage (meaning shadow) had a dark solemn look about him that made you want to inch away from his suffocating look of sorrow.

Interesting enough these oracles told the future and warned people of the danger that is to come. They are very valuable, that is way Sesshomaru decided to have them take them under his wing. They reported to him anything new that they learned from their visions.

Both of them stood and simultaneously spoke.

"Long ago there was a great evil that has arisen from the depths of hell. On that day a child was born, a child with immense power. As that child grows into adult hood her power will also grow. A prophecy will be fulfilled at the expense of one life. As the crescent moon shines high above the sky there will be a great howl of passion that can be heard through the night. In the rages of lust, the true one only holds the key to unlocking the real power within her. As that night ends a goddess of a new age will descend upon us. And the new age of mankind and youkai will prosper," no one could control their shock of what was said next, "And that goddess is you Kagome."


	7. Just Another Normal Day

**A/N:** I updated my stories twice in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways I just to say that I enjoy writing this stuff so much that when I'm done Married Under a Crescent Moon I'll make another story even more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

I'm getting sick of these disclaimers, I admit it already I don't own Inuyasha! (Huffs twice while crossing arms and stomps away)

Chappie # 7

Just another normal day 

"Me? Me!' gasped Kagome. Her being apart of a prophecy was a very highly unlikely chance in her lifetime. "No, no! You must have been dreaming or imagining things…" said Kagome speedily. She looked very panicky and her hands were entangled with in her hair. What does this mean for her? Will she still be able to have a normal life? "Calm down wench!" commanded an irritated Sesshomaru. Usually he would receive a glare from Kagome for calling her a name but this time she looked past it. She calmed down and smoothed her hair down. She walked over to Sesshomaru and drew out a chair next to his desk and sat down as her lord stood there towering over her.

"You need not think about this Kagome," "I will deal with this."

Though his words were reassuring she couldn't help but think about it. She sat there and let it all sink in. She felt strained and heavy as if she was now placed with a burden if she were to become the 'Goddess of a new era.' "So this is what it feels like to have so much responsibility placed upon you." thought Kagome deeply.

Kagome could not sigh in relief even though she knew that Sesshomaru would take care of everything for her. She shouldn't even need to worry about the prophecy. Besides she had a pretty good idea who that great evil was. It was the one that she had encountered in front of the castle. Hw had that malice about him that made you immediately know who he was. Besides when she really though about it, being a goddess didn't really sound so bad.

Sesshomaru thought about the prophecy for what seemed like a hundred times that it had run through hid head in the 5 minutes that everyone had kept silent. Soon he started to place all the pieces together. "The promise of marriage under the crescent moon…" and the prophecy. It all fit perfectly together. Both his and Kagome's lives are intertwined. Both of them are like a piece of thread from a tapestry. Though they are just one alone they all are part of the big design.

The promise that they made from when they were younger now played a role in their future.

Little did Kagome know, Sesshomaru had planned out how he was going to claim Kagome to make her his mate and then how to destroy the evil that once lurked in the shadows of this castle. Naraku. But his mind wandered back to Kagome. He knew that he would have to be extra careful with Kagome if she truly were the goddess of a new era. She carries great power within her and he's the only key that can unlock it. But if he wasn't careful then he just might end up having his ass purified

"This is just another normal day." thought Kagome as she walked through the halls. This was her third night here and she still can't remember where the simplest places are. I almost got lost in her room for goodness sake!

"Merodi!" Kagome called out. In a flash Merodi was by Kagome's side. "It seems that I am lost, again…" she said this is a flat tone. Merodi walked Kagome to breakfast. Kagome was really happy, she felt as if she were starving. Well she was starving from where she came from. The village called 'The beginning of the densetsu (legend)."

"Good morning Sesshomaru sama." Smile Kagome. That morning Kagome's smile was radiant. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that same thing. He nodded in her direction when she took a seat then he continued to eat. It was quiet as they ate but even though Sesshomaru likes the quiet that had settled upon breakfast he couldn't bare the one that Kagome has brought with her. But Sesshomaru decided to stay quiet anyways, he won't be the first to speak, Kagome will.

When they finished their breakfast Kagome stood up and left through the door to her right. Luckily she remembered where this led to. She remembered that this door led to the garden. Kagome loved the flowers that bloomed there. Ever since her first day there she has visited the garden to lounge around and picked the budding roses. Kagome thought that roses look their best when they start to bloom; she likes how small the roses are when they try to open up and drink the sunlight that calls for them. She stepped into the garden and found her favorite spot under a large and very old Sakura tree. She took a seat under it and enjoyed the shade it gave. She sat there and thought about the incidents that happened yesterday, you know the one with Koga and the prophecy.

She finally gave up on those thoughts and just sat there looking at the scenery. The weather was good today. The sky was a light blue and clear. The clouds that rolled by twirled around each other. It was beautiful. The air smelled crisp and fresh. Kagome couldn't believe the kind of life that Sesshomaru would have. "Sesshomaru waking up to this every morning will make me envious when I take my leave, after all, I must go after Naraku before he gets his hands on any other jewel shards." sighed Kagome.

"Are you bored?" came an inquiring voice. Kagome was startled and looked around to see who is was. Damn it! It is that bucket brain wolf! "What do you want Koga…." she said flatly. "Why I want you of course." he grinned. "Well I don't want you!" Koga nearly felon his face when she said that. But resumed his posture. "But dear Kagome… everyone wants to be with a prince." he replied. "Well I have the great lord Sesshomaru thank you very much!" Ouch! That kind of smacked Koga in the pride zone!

Kagome stood up and tried to leave Koga alone with his thoughts, but he got up and followed her. She was irritated. Not until he grabbed her then she exploded. She turned around and gave him a mighty roundhouse kick and he ended up flying over the palace walls. All you heard was his disappearing voice, "But you my women…"

She walked back inside. Some numbskull, crud nose, spazztastic, spatula head has just ruined her whole day. She called Merodi by her side to guide her through the halls again. She asked Merodi to take her to Sesshomaru's study. She led her there and left her to the large golden doors. Before she cold even knock she was told to come in. she tried her hardest to push open those heavy doors. She saw Sesshomaru leaning against the window that faced the garden. Kagome blushed, he must have saw what happened earlier between her and Koga.

"I see that you had fun with your little friend in the garden…" Sesshomaru commented. She blushed again. "I can't seem to figure out why you tolerate him. I would have ended his life by now."

"Yeah… I'm not a cold blooded murder like you." she sneered.

He ignored the comment. "You'll train with one of my top fighters today and the rest of your stay here." was all he said and then turned back to his desk and took a seat. He knew that Kagome would question him.

"_The rest of my stay here?"_ Kagome thought.

"Why should I have to train, I don't need to learn any fighting skills. With all the fighting I have done in my life I am considered a good fighter."

"Good is not enough." replied Sesshomaru. He glared at her with the emotionless face that he was probably famous for by now. Kagome sighed and turned to leave when she bumped into to something hard in front of her. She almost fell back on to her bottom but a strong pair of arms stopped her. She looked at the arm and admired how nicely sculpted it was until she look up to the face of the owner of that limb.

"Koga!" gasped in shock.

"Surprise, didn't think that you'd see me so soon?" he smirked.

"I thought you told him not to come back Sesshomaru sama… I didn't know that you knew him…" growled Kagome.

Great! Now I'm stuck with this over possessive youkai baka, who is a hentai that I might add. Damn that Sesshomaru for assigning this creature to train me. Now this hentai will touch me all day.

"Just because I threw him out of my castle does not mean that I do not know him human, he is the commander of one of my fathers armies from 12 years ago. I see that you look the same Koga…"

"Well lets get to it Kagome, we have a lot of things to catch up to." Koga said while he hooked his arm through Kagome's and dragged her off to the nearest dojo. When Koga did this he earned a growl from both Kagome and Sesshomaru. _Why does everyone love me so much! _Koga thought sarcastically.

_I won't admit it; I do not like her as much as I have told myself earlier. I was not thinking well. She probably has cast some sort of spell on me! _Thought the demon lord furiously.

He got up and walked to the window once more. Outside his window he spied both Koga and Kagome heading towards the dojo. Koga had just grabbed Kagome's ass and earned a sharp knife-edge kick to the stomach for such provocative behavior. This made Sesshomaru growl even louder. _How dare he touch what is mine! We will have a talk about this a little later._ _As for now I must go to my room and rest._

"Now Kagome, it is my duty to the lord to train you so no fooling around this time okay?" he winked at her. In the end he received a disgusted face from her.

"What ever lets start training."

"First I want to teach you how to effectively hit you opponents. Your kicks are powerful and sharp but I'm afraid that it won't much damage if you don't throw your kicks to the right spot," Kagome took a seat and listened to Koga on what he had to say and what he wanted her to learn, "First of all when you are doing a roundhouse kick it is important that you hit the enemy either on the side of their head or directly to the side of the rib cage. You can't have these attacks blocked so you must have a clean hit for it to work properly. Now for the other kick, the knife-edge kick that I had the honor of sampling earlier should by aimed directly towards the center of the abdomen of the nose. The knife-edge kick can cause serious injury in both cases. Now, I would like you to demonstrate what I have just told you…"

The day went by quickly and Kagome found herself enjoying her training with Koga. It gave her something to do other then lounging in the garden all day. Through out her training she hit him twice that day. He was very fast and usually blocked the rest of her attempted attacks with ease. This got her angry to know that she was not in control. She should just purify his ass to hell, that'll show him who's in control.

Then they parted ways when Koga offered to walk her back to her room. She had gotten use to the trail that led back to her room already. So she wouldn't end up getting lost now. She was somewhat proud of this little accomplishment. She threw open the doors and headed towards the private hot spring that lie on the other side of the door in her room. She striped off her clothes and did a cannon ball in the water. When she came back up to the surface she leaned against the rock to support her weight. She relaxed her aching muscle and enjoyed and thought through her lessons that she has learned that day and thought about the lessons that she would learn after this day. She actually looked forward to the day that was to come.

When Kagome was finished with her bath she dried herself and then dressed in a thin nightgown that was provided to her by the maids. She dried off her hair and combed it before she decided to visit her Sessho in his study. She stepped out her room and closed the door quietly behind her. She walked down the hall the led straight to Sessho's study and knocked on the door twice. No one answered. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw that no one was there and stepped inside anyways. She decided that she would read a book since she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

She walked to one of the shelves and took out a book to read. She then sat herself on Sesshomaru's desk. She had been reading the book for fifteens minutes now and position herself on her side while lying down. She knew that this wasn't a proper way to sit, heck she knew that she wasn't even suppose to lying down on the desk.

Kagome was so engrossed in the book that she did not notice that Sesshomaru had entered his study. He looked her and wondered why she would lie upon his desk like that. He observed her shapely body through her thin nightgown and took in all her curves. He can smell that she had just taken a bath and that she smelled very appealing to him. He silently walked up to her while she was reading _his _book and placed his hand on her thigh.

She was startled so much that she almost dropped the book. When she looked up to see who it was and she blushed several hues of the color pink. She quickly jumped off the desk and he took a seat.

"Heh heh... sorry about laying on your desk like that."

"No need to apologize, I do not take it as an offence." said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Uh… okay then. I just wanted to come buy to see if you were good," she said as she crossed her arms and slowly inched towards her exit.

"Are you sure that you didn't want to come see me for any thing else…" he said mischievously.

He slowly got up and headed towards where Kagome was standing. She was just about to turn and bolt out of the door when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the edge of his desk. She winced in pain and Sesshomaru gave a small smile knowing that he hurt her. She looked around and got nervous at them being alone. She vowed that she will never let herself be alone with him again if this was going to happen. He pushed himself on her and she leaned back almost lying on the desk.

Sesshomaru like this position that her were in. He moved in to claim her lips. She resisted the kiss but soon gave in. She couldn't help thinking how sexy he was.

She liked the softness that came from his lips. Sesshomaru moved his hand up her thigh lifting her gown with it. He split open her thighs and pushed herself in between them.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Damn it to hell! Why must this toad bother me so me so much. I should kill him right now for interrupting me again.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath and called Jaken every curse under and around the sun.

He pulled away from Kagome just as Jaken entered his studies and Kagome jumped of his desk and sat down on the chair that was sitting beside a table full of books and scrolls. When Jaken came in he saw that Kagome with his lord. Alone! In a dark room filled with shadows and books! Kagome was sitting in Jaken's most favorite chair and he gave Kagome a hard glare. _Now why would this human be in my lord's study all alone, _Jaken thought to himself. Good thing this thought was not spoken aloud or else many a demon would question his sexuality.

"Um uh… I think it's time for me to go to bed now!" Kagome said hurriedly as she walked out the room.

Sesshomaru was angry and he can't believe that she slipped through his fingertips again. Though he tried to remember that this was a good thing and that mating with her during a full moon wasn't a good idea. He had to wait for the new moon to appear and then wait another week until the perfect crescent moon revealed it's self to him. The he would claim her as his.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Kagome's figure as it walked out of the study then his eye returned to Jaken.

Jaken looked into his master's eyes and whimpered before him wondering why his lord was in such a foul mood.

"Jaken, I tire of your presence, if you keep interrupting me while I'm in the middle of something then you will never see day light again." The lord said calmly as he swept past Jaken and out of the study to Kagome's room.

Meanwhile… 

Kagome ran the rest of the way to her room, opened the door and shut it quickly. She stood with her back against the door and gasped for air. She couldn't believe it, that Sesshomaru tried to get into her panties again! She had to admit though, she was some what falling for him. She could see more in him then any other could. She wished sometimes though that he would smile more. _He looked really cute when he smiled._

Kagome went to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed wondering what it would be like if Sesshomaru really actually loved her. She blushed at the thought of him loving a human, what a ridiculous idea… There was a sudden knock on her door and before she said anything Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Gomen asai, but my room is closed to all hentai and that includes you." said Kagome while she shook her index finger at a smirking Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but think what else can she do with that hand of hers other then shaking her finger at him.

(Gomen asai- I'm sorry)

She was expecting the lord to leave so she turned around and made herself comfortable on the bed. As she drifted off to sleep she felt someone move in beside her. She turned around and saw that Sesshomaru had decided not to leave. She didn't really care at this point because she was very sleepy. She turned back around and backed up a little to steal some warmth from Sesshomaru.

"Do wish to sleep here tonight?" Kagome yawned.

"With you? Yes…"

Before long both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Betrayal really Hurts

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all of my fans out there and I that really do appreciate all the comments especially the ones coming from **A Girl Who Loves Anime** and the oh so mysterrrrrrrrrrious **Dark** **Emotionless Angel** (did I say you name right, I'll check later) ; )

**Disclaimer:** I'm ashamed that I do no own the Inu or the Yasha or the other characters at that, _Sessho, Sessho how I long to be with thee_… (Drops head while one silver tear breaks free and drifts down face and into the wind, hair then flows in the breeze, waves of hair fanning and curling around the framed face. She then looks up sadly.)  Enchanting isn't it?

Chappie # 8 Betrayal always Hurts 

As the rays of the sun filled the room, Kagome awoke with the warm rays falling upon her face. She tries to shift her position on the bed before she went blind by the light but felt something firm holding her down. She touched something fluffy and ran her slim fingers through it. She realized that Sesshomaru had spent the night in her room. She really didn't mind his presence but did mind that he was keeping her from reaching her goal of not becoming blind. She shifted herself into a sitting position and looked at the long soft and silky tail that lay on her lap. She stroked it continuously loving the feeling of its softness between her fingers while smiling to herself.

She heard a purring noise that came from deep with in Sesshomaru's chest. She looked up to see that golden orbs were gazing at her. He propped himself up on the pillow enjoying the way Kagome treated his tail. He continued to gaze at her. Kagome blushed a little at the attention he was giving to her. She then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and went to oak chest to gather some clothing to take a bath. She turned around shyly and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Sesshomaru was shocked with this bold question but as usual, he never let his face show it. He growled his in reply to her question. This was obviously a yes. He jumped out of the bed and walked toward a blushing Kagome.

Kami she's attractive when she blushes, thought Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru followed Kagome into the hot spring, not before long Kagome was lathering his back and cleaning him herself. It was an intimate moment at the time and both wished they wouldn't be interrupted.

They both stared into each other's eyes and washed each other. Kagome felt at piece with Sesshomaru near her. She was falling in love with Sesshomaru. Who would of believed that a ningen would fall in love with this ice prince. No one I tell ya, no one…. (Evil laughter trails off) Sesshomaru couldn't believe it either. He was also falling in love as he looked into the miko's chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't wait until the crescent moon would show. Today was the new moon and exactly one week from now the perfect crescent will appear. Then he could finally mate with the female he intends to spend the rest of eternity with, though he hasn't told her yet. He actually wasn't planning on telling her at all.

(Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky… tisk, tisk, tisk… wags finger)

_Hmmmm… I wonder why my woman is late for training; I know she wouldn't miss a day of training with me. Oh well I guess yesterday tired her out and she probably slept late. I better go check on her and wake her up. I have a lot of things I'd like to teach her. Both about fighting and some other stuff…_said the hentai greedily as he rubbed both of his palms together. He looked really sneaky to the maids that passed by him in the hall while he was doing that.

Koga hurriedly walked to Kagome's room quietly. He didn't bother to knock on the door and pushed it open. He didn't see he sleeping on her bed so guess that she was probably in the hot spring. Koga wasn't prepared for the sight that clawed at his eyes when he slid open the door…

"Kagome!" gasped Koga.

There was anger flashing in his eyes as he caught both the lord and her together in the spring washing each other. Kagome's jaw almost dropped as she saw Koga yell her name in surprised anger. Sesshomaru almost smiled. He thought this was entertaining.

Koga couldn't believe his eyes and turned around quickly and left. He had to get that image out of he head. _Both the lord and Kagome… no that can't be, she's my woman._ He sulked. He felt betrayed. Nothing hurts more then thins right now. He walked all the way back to the dojo where him and Kagome were suppose to train that morning He thought about what he saw and felt sad.

"I can't believe Kagome can hurt me like this, she'd my women…" said Koga as he took a seat on the stone marble near the back wall that held all the weapons that Kagome was training with.

"Oh my Kami! He saw us!" squeaked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought it was amusing to see how the wolf thought of Kagome as his possession as, _she clearly belongs to this Sesshomaru._

"Don't you care that he saw us!"

"No."

"What! Why? What if he tells people what he saw us doing!"

" Cease with your yelling in my ear miko, I have no concern for what other people think." This was such a lie. Of course he cares what other people think other wise he wouldn't be demanding so much respect from them.

"You have no concern! I can't believe you're just going to let him out there after he's seen me naked!"

"Did I not ask you to keep your voice down," growled Sesshomaru, "we were merely washing ourselves, there is nothing odd about that, as for him seeing you naked, I don't see why you should hide your body the way you do anyways, your body is exceptional."

It's more then exceptional, Sesshomaru thought; your body has more curves then a road. It's absolutely scrumptious. Your body is beautiful.

_Was that me just speaking? This miko is making me lose my dignity with my words. I can't allow my mind to wallow in the depths of these vile thoughts. They are too filthy; I cannot say so for my brother Inuyasha though. He's as primitive with his words then an uneducated child. _

Both pulled them selves out of the water and dressed.

Meanwhile… 

"I gotta do something about this, I gotta make Kagome choose me over Sesshomaru," thought Koga mischievously.

"I have to plan this out, how will I make Kagome come running back to me? Maybe if she saw or found out that Sesshomaru already has an intended mate. Yeah that would work, but how will I do this…"

**A/N: **Please send in reviews. I need some suggestions from my fans on how he will make this plan. Please send me emails if your plots are really long and don't worry, if I choose you then I'll give all the credits to you. Just please help me with this. I have writer's block. It's like having constipation in your brain. OOOOOOHHHHHHH! OOOWWW! It hurts…


	9. A big old sack of Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to update. My friend promised that she'd write this chappie for me and then decided not to. Besides I had to rekindle my passion for creating such stories. Besides I don know what to do next. I have decided that Rin shall be staring in this chappie and might appear in some of the other ones. And I think that this will he a Koga and Rin pairing. This is going to be good.

Chappie # 9 It's just a big old sack of Misunderstandings 

As Koga rubbed his chin an idea suddenly sprang on him. "I got it!" he thought. All he had to do was put his plan in action. Today was the day that Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, would come meet Sesshomaru. He was assigned to pick her up from a near by village. All he had to do is make Kagome believe that the young women was Sesshomaru's true intended. This would break her heart maybe but at least Kagome will come running back to him.

Koga strutted up the hall and back to Kagome's room to call her out for the rest of the training time that remain. As he walked up the hall he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him. He bowed and walked onward until he was stopped by a toneless voice. "Did you enjoy the show Koga?" Sesshomaru asked. Koga tried his hardest to suppress a growl. He didn't reply because he knew better that if he replied his true words would surely cause him to die in the hall. "You are dismissed from training the miko today and are to report to your duty of picking up this Sesshomaru's ward from the village." came his voice again.

Koga stared off into the distance for a while and then turned back around to go pick up the Sesshomaru's ward. "Hai Sesshomaru sama." he whispered.

Koga soon arrived at the village that Sesshomaru said he had placed her. As he walked into the village many of the villagers looked at him suspiciously. Many of the women scattered with their children and went back into their huts. "I am Koga, I was sent here to retrieve the young women named Rin for the new lord of the western lands! Sesshomaru sama!" he announced. Every one gasped at the news of having a new lord and one that they knew. Immediately when Rin heard her lord's name she ran out of the hut to see what the commotion was about.

Koga looked at the young women that suddenly ran out the hut looking excited. She fit the description that was given to him about her. She was average human female height, short black hair, brown eyed, small breasted, very athletic by the looks of he muscular but slim legs, she was attractive by his terms but there was no time in thinking about that now. He had to put his plan into action. "You there, women do you go by the name of Rin!" he pointed out.

"Yes, yes Rin does." she nodded her head furiously.

"Come with me I must take you back to your lord." was all he said and turned to walk away. Rin ran behind him to catch up and almost bumped into him when he stopped to look back to see if she was following. "Rin… come walk next to me." he said to the young women. She complied with his wishes and was walking beside him. She had to struggle a little to keep up with his pace. He had longer legs then her. She looked up into his face and saw the smile that now presented itself to her.

"You must miss lord Sesshomaru very much huh? How long has our lord left you at the village?"

"Oh I miss Sesshomaru Sama very much except when he tries to teach me to speak properly in front of others, it was a habit that was difficult to get rid of. And he has left me at the village for about a month now, I was afraid that he wasn't going to come back this time for Rin… I mean me."

"Nah… our lord wouldn't leave such a pretty lady like you behind," it was now of never, he had to put his plan into action, "I suggest that you give our lord a big hug and kiss when you reach the castle that you are to stay in Lady Rin, he should be in his study now, I'll show you the way." Koga smiled. When Rin hugs and kisses Sesshomaru he was to bring in Kagome to the study. Then Kagome will think that Rin was Sesshomaru's intended and then she'll come running into his arms. When she does that all he has to do is comfort and wooh her with his charms. He smiled to himself.

Sesshomaru headed towards his study when Koga had left. He had many documents that needed to be signed since he reclaimed his throne. As he reached his studies he pushed open the door, stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked to his desk and sat himself down and proceeded with the signing. All the while his mind wondered to what Kagome was doing now.

Kagome was done combing her hair and then called Merodi to her side to take her down to a late breakfast. She was starving. As she headed down she passed Sesshomaru's study. She knew that he was in there doing something important and was not to disturb him. But today it irked her, she felt that for some reason today does not seem as good as it should be. I mean come on, washing each other, sharing kisses with the attractive lord, no training, and she didn't even see that hentai wolf ever since the incident. This was just to good to he true.

She arrived at the dinning hall and sat herself down and picked at the food that was presented to her. She was starving and yet she didn't eat. Merodi saw this and asked Kagome the reason why she was not eating.

"Lady Kagome? Why do you not eat, is something bothering you?" asked Merodi kindly.

Just then Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! What? No, no I was just thinking how good the day was going so far."

Koga deciding that he could wait no longer decided to toss Rin up on his shoulder and run to the castle. He earned a gasp of surprise from her. She struggled a little bit for a while but ceased for the fear of being dropped at the pace he was gaining. Soon they were at the castle gates and in the courtyard. They entered the castle in an orderly fashion once

Koga put her down. Rin oowwed and aahhed the whole way to the study. But before he can reach hearing distance of the taiyoukai that was in his study he reminded Rin what she said that she would do.

He leaned down to her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Now remember what you said you would do okay? I bet those hugs and kisses will make the lord very happy."

Rin nodded and blushed at how close he was to her. He rolled his eyes. He led Rin to the study door and left her. Koga mad his way to the dinning hall where he knew Kagome must be eating since he did not sense her aura in her room.

Rin knocked on the door twice and burst into the room. A slightly surprised Lord arched an eyebrow and stood up from the desk. As he made his way over to Rin's figure she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waste and proceeded to babble.

"Sesshomaru sama! Rin has missed you a lot, Rin was worried that Sesshomaru Sama would surely leave Rin in the village, but then Koga sama came to retrieve Rin! Rin was relieved Sesshomaru Sama! Rin used proper language when Rin spoke in Koga Sama's presence! Is Sesshomaru sama proud of Rin!"

Rin babbled on and on until she stood on her tippy toes to give the kiss on the cheek that she as a child from before had always given to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had suspected that she wouldn't forget this little tradition she has made for herself and leaned down so she can hurry up before any one came in and saw. He knew that Rin looked up to him and that he was her adopted otou-san.

Just as Kagome finished eating in came Koga. She almost choked. "Hello Lady Kagome." he said in a friendly tone. _I guess he got over what happened this morning, _thought Kagome. She then asked Koga if he could walk with her to Sesshomaru's study. She thought that would surely annoy him but instead she got a different reaction. He actually held out his arm to her. She took his arm in a confused state.

He proceeded to walk her to the study gladly. Just as he thought Kagome pushed open the study door and caught Rin kissing Sesshomaru on the check. But from the position they were standing at it looked as if it were more intimate then that.

Who is this woman! How dare she kiss him like that? Kagome was furious and sad at the same time. She looked on and then her sad eyes met with that of Sesshomaru's. 

Sesshomaru had seen the expression that was cast upon her face and pulled his cheek away from his adopted daughter's lips. Before he could say anything she walked out and ran down the hall. Sesshomaru decided to run after her but was stopped by Rin who demanded his attention. He would go after Kagome later. Right now he had to spend some time with his ward that he had left for a month at the village. She had changed quiet a bit since he left her. She got taller that was for sure. She use to measure around four foot ten. But now he can see that she is at least five foot three. He knew that he was to look for a suitable mate for her soon for she has come of age. 14 years was still a tender age but she is able to bear children now. He would make sure that her mate would be worthy.

Kagome had run from the study. The sight that she saw angered her greatly. She wanted to purify everyone's ass to hell and back. She ran into the garden that she had promised herself to visit after training that day. She came upon the Sakura tree orchard. She sat down under a tree and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down.

Does he think I'm a whore or something? Damn him! If I new that he was to be with some one else then I wouldn't have pursued after that silly promise we had made together so long ago. Who am I kidding? Only myself… I can't believe that a youkai would live up to that kind of promise to a human. I'm such a fool…

"May I sit down next to you Lady Kagome?" Koga asked politely. Kagome had not sensed him chasing after her. He was slightly panting from the run.

"Sure why not." she gave in, she just simply couldn't keep this wolf away.

"You know Lady Kagome I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to lean on." whispered Koga. His plan was on track. Soon he would have his women.

Kagome almost dropped her jaw when she heard this wolf youkai offer his condolence. She never thought that this wolf could be so sensitive to other people's feelings and she noticed that he is calling her Lady instead of his women. She was somewhat grateful to know that she had something close to a friend in the castle grounds. She leaned on him and sighed. She was still somewhat bothered that she caught Sesshomaru kissing another female but was content with confiding in Koga.

"Koga kun? You know, a long time ago Sesshomaru Sama and I met and were best friends as children. I promised to him one day that we would become mates under a crescent moon night. He accepted the offer. One day when we went back to the orphanage that we lived at it burned down. I ran inside to save anyone who might need my help and told Sesshomaru Sama to wait for me outside of the fire. I was about seven at the time. I was in there for a long time and managed to get some of the children out to the other side. I took them into the forest that lay around us and made them stay there until the fire died out. When it did die I went back to get Sesshomaru Sama but he wasn't there when I returned. When I caught him showing affection to that other women in his study I was angered very much. But that promise was twelve years ago. I was foolish to think that he could keep our childhood promise. I can't believe I fell for him in such a short time. It just make it harder to leave." Kagome whispered.

Koga was troubled by this promise. If he knew the history behind such affection that she had for their lord then he wouldn't have devised such a plan. He felt somewhat guilty that he shattered her hope. But there was still a chance for her to get back with their lord if Sesshomaru himself explained that Rin is his ward because Koga knew what kind of wrath he would suffer he told her what he did. He decided that if he stayed quiet then Sesshomaru would eventually straighten things out. He now knew that what he did was wrong and that he should just accept that his women wanted to be with another man.

"Lady Kagome, you should realize that this is a big old sack of misunderstanding. You should give Lord Sesshomaru a chance to explain himself before you decide to pack up and leave. Besides, I would like us to finish our training together. I must warn you though, even though this is not my place to speak, he does harbor feelings towards that young woman but not the kind that you think"

"Sigh… fine I will but only until the next day, after that, I'm leaving." Kagome huffed.

Koga smiled a truly handsome smile that could melt Kagome's heart if only it did not belong to another. Kagome smile back and Koga lead her back to the palace.

Koga walked her back to her room and left her. As he walked away to her room and to the dojo to train himself he grumbled all the way due to the fact that he cannot and must not go on with his plan. That he must accept that Kagome will see him nothing more then a friend. Koga sighed loudly when he finally reached the dojo and thought about how he had to go in search for a new mate.

The sun was setting now and Sesshomaru had guessed that everyone but him has eaten. He thought now was a good time to visit Kagome in her chambers. After all she must still be mad at the sight that she saw.

Sesshomaru opened the doors to his studies after he was done with all the scroll reading and headed down the hall to Kagome's Chamber. He knocked on the door twice and opened it when he heard a small voice that said _Come in! _He entered the room and saw that Kagome was had just finished taking a bath and was brushing her damp hair. But she was wearing nothing but a towel.

Kagome was expecting it to be Merodi to come in but instead it was Sesshomaru. Well good, she didn't have to leave this palace then. "What is it you want Sesshomaru Sama?" she asked as she motioned towards the bed for him to sit. He stood there. She shrugged her shoulders and went to go sit her self when she realized that she was practically nude. She didn't mind him looking at her nude, in the spring it was foggy but in the room there will be no fog hiding her now so all she could do is blush.

"I have come to ask you why you have run from this Sesshomaru's study, it is not that I care but I ask this question out of mere curiosity." Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. He didn't care… he didn't care! Kagome fumed at the question.

"You don't care! Curiosity is connected to caring in one sense so don't you come in here and speak with out thinking!" Kagome yelled, "I was mad because if I knew that you had another woman then I wouldn't have followed you!" Kagome stomped.

Her temper was certainly getting the best of her.

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru is dishonorable and would not keep his promise?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously. He can smell the nervousness rolling off of her when he did that. He smirked inside while keeping a firm frown on his face.

"I am not implying anything, I'm just saying that I was foolish enough to believe that you would keep a promise to a human when you clearly had someone else in mind that's all" Kagome said when she crossed her arms.

"That women that you saw is my ward, my adopted daughter if you will." Sesshomaru was barely able to keep his smile to himself. The ningen woman has over reacted. She surely must be embarrassed. She blushed slightly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. That young woman was his daughter. She wanted to slap herself on her head for being dumb. If she only reacted more maturely then she wouldn't feel so stupid now. She bowed to him and apologized.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru… I should have checked with you first before I jumped to conclusion." She bowed once more and turned to her closet to pick out her sleeping attire. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of her when she turned to get a sleeping Kimono. In fact he watched as she changed into it and saw that she was blushing when she caught him.

Oh my Kami! Does he not have the decency to turn around while I am changing? I mean, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before, it's just that it was in a foggy room and it blurred his vision and couldn't see me clearly. But now he can see every nook and cranny!

Her body is magnificent! If only I could claim her now and not wait until the moon. There is a prophecy that must be fulfilled. I cannot be the one to stand in the way of her destiny. Hhhhmmm… though I would like to have some fore play.

When Kagome was done changing she headed towards the bed. She felt herself being swept up into a strong pair off arms and then promptly being dropped onto the bed. She landed with an omph! Suddenly she found herself being pinned between the bed and Sesshomaru.

"Little miko? Would you refuse this Sesshomaru if he offered you his bed?" he asked seductively in her ear. Kagome shivered under him. Just a simple question and yet it made her insides throb with need. Sesshomaru was almost knocked to the ground as the strong order of her arousal hit him full force. He had to stop himself from drooling as he inhaled her sent.

Kagome wanted him in her bed that minute but was still mad at herself for over reacting. And in conclusion was mad at Sesshomaru for not explaining it to her earlier so she didn't have to stay angry all day. She decided she should play some hard to get.

Sesshomaru plunged down and stole a kiss from her and would of kept on going if a sudden burst of energy hadn't flung him to a wall. He looked up and saw Kagome leaning on her side on the bed smiling. _So the little miko thinks that this Sesshomaru can't get what he wants. We'll see about that in due time little miko. _Sesshomaru let a rare smile grace his lips and lunged at the bed. But no sooner did he come in contact that Kagome rolled off the bed on onto her feet. Sesshomaru looked up once more and jumped to his feet.

"Little miko, do you think that you can get away from this Sesshomaru?"

"Why yes I think I do!" Kagome ran away from him as he tried to catch her. Luckily the room was big enough for them to play this game of Kagome's or else she would of ended up getting trapped. Kagome tried to jump off the bed that she sat on to wait for Sesshomaru to catch up. But unfortunately as she got up Sesshomaru's hand darted out and grabbed her by both ankles and dragged her to him. She was on her stomach and pushed her self up to get away but Sesshomaru held her by her waist. Her pulled her slowly to him trying to make sure that she can feel his presence coming up behind her. He could feel her heat up with even more arousal as he pulled her backside to his waist. He wanted her to feel what she was doing him.

Kagome almost yelped when she felt the bulge in Sesshomaru's hakama touch her private area. At that moment she was just about to give herself up but she still wanted to play.

Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear and pressed himself against her harder pulling her back harshly against him. "Tell me that you don't want this." he whispered.

Kagome smiled an evil smile. "I don't want this," she said. She released herself from Sesshomaru's grip and scrambled off the bed. She was on the other side now. She was pretty much cornered on the other side of the bed. Sesshomaru jumped onto the other side but Kagome summoned some of her miko powers and pushed him. He flung into the air and Kagome ran to the middle of the room. She saw the scowl on his face. He landed back on his feet and jumped right in front of her. Now she was pinned between him and the wall. How dare this room betray her?

Kagome was just about to use her miko strength to send him flying again when he grabbed her by both of her wrists and threw her to the wall two inches behind her. It didn't really hurt her that much but she got mad when she felt the force of it. She was just about to kick him cause he had her wrists under a steal grip when he pinned both of her legs with his own.

"Damn it!" Kagome yelled, "Let me go Sesshomaru or else you'll regret it!"

"Really? How so miko?" he was amused at her threat that she probably wouldn't have gone through with, "you know? You should make idol threats, they give you a bad reputation…" he breathed in her ear and she shivered again just like earlier. He started to lick the curb and she let him. He now held both of her wrists with one of his hands and the other one explored her body. He slipped his hand down her sleeping kimono and opened it up. Slowly and lightly her ran his hand down her stomach until he landed on her jewel.

"Tell this Sesshomaru that you do not yearn for his touch, I can smell your arousal."

"And I can see yours." Kagome retorted. Sesshomaru almost snickered at her comeback.

Sesshomaru started to massage her inner thighs and received a half groan and half plead to stop. He picked up her heated body and planted her on the bed. He lay on top of her and drew kisses down her neck. His hand slid down her once more and remained at the place where it sat before and split open her thighs. He slipped his finger inside her and pulled it out and heard a soft moan from her as she shifted underneath him.

Kagome could feel his fingers ministrations. She moaned at his touch. She touched his body and felt it's warmth. She traced her hand all the way down to his hakama and untied it. She dove her hand into his pants and wrapped her silky fingers around his long and hard member. She began to pull and push on his shaft. He responded to her touch with a grunt. She squeezed him between her fingers and he shuddered.

Sesshomaru took his finger out of her and threw her sleeping kimono onto the floor and undressed him self and threw his clothes on to the floor. He threw the sheets over them and then both continued with what they were doing with each other. He flipped her on top of him so she can straddle his waist. Kagome looked down and saw his large fully erected member. She wanted to place herself a top it but decided not to. She once again wrapped her hand around him moved her self lower until he could feel her breath touch him lower torso. She headed south and placed her lips on his dick. She licked the top. "Do you like what I am doing." She asked seductively which made Sesshomaru more impatient. He responded with a grunt. Kagome got a little angry that that was the only response she got from him and nipped the side of his penis. She heard Sesshomaru growl. What she didn't know was that it was a growl of pleasure not warning. He liked that she played rough with him. She kissed him on the place that she nipped.

She proceeded to lick the head of his member that grew harder. Kagome saw a vain begin to pulse; it must mean that he really wanted to take her.

Sesshomaru held himself back and tried his hardest not to bite and snarl at her for not doing what he wanted most.

Kagome slid her body up his and felt his member drag across her skin. What she wouldn't give just to jump on top of him and ride him like a horse. She came in to a kiss and reached her hands under her and pumped him. He panted somewhat like a dog when she did it faster.

"_Lord Sesshomaru are you in-----!" _Boy was Jaken surprised when he saw the sight before him. His lord was under the sheets with the ningen female and both were naked! Boy was Jaken furious. He was just about to rip off the sheets when his lord jolted up and glared him down.

"Jaken! Get out!" Sesshomaru rarely raised his voice. Jaken was sure that he was going to die now. "This lowly servant apologizes…" Jaken bowed and back out to the door while glaring the naked women that blushed and straddled his lord's waist.

"The nerve of that ningen women, if milord wouldn't have raised his voice I would have beaten her off of him." he cursed. "She coming into this castle wasn't enough, but to seduce the lord! How ungrateful!"

"This Sesshomaru wants to stop less this leads to something unwanted." But it wasn't unwanted and both of them knew it. They wanted each other and they wanted it bad!

Kagome crawled off of him and laid down beside him. She turned away so she didn't have to see him naked; that would just make her want him even more. Sesshomaru could still smell her strong arousal and it burned his senses to no end. He just wanted to grab her from behind and thrust himself into her to satisfy his need. But once again as Jaken interrupted them, he realized that they should stop. Sesshomaru moved closer to her warm body and wrapped his tail around her and pulled her to him. She tensed at his touch but soon relaxed. He breathed in her sent one last time before he fell asleep remembering her sent. He dreamed a wet dream that aroused him even more. Kagome lay there for a while wondering what her was dreaming about when she felt his member touch her backside. He slowly started to hump her and she turned around to ask what did he think he was doing.

When she turned around she saw that his eyes were closed and sensed that he actually was asleep. Kagome had to hold in a laugh from thinking that he was having a wet dream, probably about her. She wondered what they were doing. Kagome didn't notice that Sesshomaru was still somewhat thrusting his hips towards her and he slid in between her legs. Kagome gasped quietly and spread her legs open and slowly moved away from him just incase it slid into somewhere she didn't want it to go yet. She moved a little farther away from him but not enough to disturb his sleep. At her small movements Sesshomaru stretched himself and turned around so his back was facing her. She climbed behind him and wrapped her leg around him. She hugged his body close to hers. This way she is sure that he won't wake up during the night and try something stupid.

As Kagome went to sleep she had to remember that she should never speak of what happened a few minutes ago. She would embarrass him surely if she did and he would get mad. She soon fell asleep as she closed her eyes.

**A/N:** Isn't Sesshomaru the horniest bastard you have ever met. I think he is! Man what I would give just to be fooling around with him. Kami he's sexy! And that Jaken! He pisses me off, doesn't he piss you off? I should have something horrible happen to him, like him mating with Ah Un or something. Hey! I might used that in my next chappie! (evil snicker)


	10. Thinking about you

**A/N**: Wow, so far I only have at least 60 reviews and I was hoping for more but oh well. Thanx to all my fans out there for the reviews, some of them made my lmfao.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, please excuse the earlier mistake of not putting a disclaimer into the story. I kinda forgot.

**Chappie # 10**

**Thinking about you **

As the sun peeped through the window Kagome cracked open her eyes to find that she was alone once again. She sighed and got up to get ready for the morning meal. After she was done bathing and getting her kimono on she called Merodi to walk down to the dinning hall. She was somewhat getting to know this place a little better every day that she stayed there.

When she entered the hall she saw Sesshomaru and the women named Rin seated and already eating. The girl seemed not to have almost any table manners at all. She ate like some of the wolf youkai that she has come across. Kagome then wondered whether Sesshomaru has raised this girl as the lady that she should be. But since this Rin women grew up with a ruthless taiyoukai Kagome guessed that this is the best anyone can get out of Rin.

Rin looked up and smile as she saw Kagome enter. Kagome smiled a sweet and loving smile back at Rin. "Good morning Kagome sama," said Rin, "I trust that you have slept well?" "Yes I have, and thank you for asking Rin chan, that is your name is it not?" Rin looked up again and nodded like a seven-year-old child. She grinned with a gleam in her eyes, which indicated that she thought something was going one between her lord and the new Lady that has entered the household.

"So are you going to become my lords mate?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome almost dropped the chopstick she has been eating her rice with. "What! Who said that?" Kagome almost yelled but still as she looked up at Sesshomaru she saw him wince. "I'm not going to be any ones mate, who told you this Rin chan?"

"No one in particular, I just thought that since Sesshomaru never had any lady guests then maybe you were special to him."

_What do you mean you're not going to be any ones mate? I can practically see that smile on Lord Sesshomaru' face. I can't believe that lady is trying to lie to me. Well at least she's not like those disgusting sluts that present their dirty selves to Sesshomaru sama. She is actually exceptional to me. I can see that she has remained untouched at the she blushes around Sesshomaru sama. And besides she's very beautiful. I feel kind of jealous._

_And she almost has a better set of kimonos than I do! And no one has any better than I! Sesshomaru likes to spoil his little girl! Me! (giggles)_

Kagome watched as the odd girl held a giggle with in herself. That was odd even for Kagome. She decided that she liked that girl. She was full of spunk and mischief. Much like Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as the two interacted. Sesshomaru thought that soon these two would be very good companions to each other. Sesshomaru almost smile at himself when he realized that his daughter Rin and Kagome will be by his side. Yes life was going to be easier.

Sesshomaru was finished eating and headed off towards his study to finish some more paper work that has arrived yesterday. Kagome soon finished her morning meal. She got u and bowed before she left. As she walked away she called over her shoulder, "I hope we will get to know each other a little better Rin chan!" After that that only left Rin to finish her meal.

Rin watched Kagome's retreating figure. "Rin thinks that she will make a fine mate for Sesshomaru sama!" Rin somewhat said aloud in hopes that her lord could hear her from his study far off.

Rin finished her food and called to the servants to clean up the mess and then take a break for the rest of the day. The servants thanked her and began to clean up. Rin walked towards the door to the hall and wandered about aimlessly. She ran down the hall at a fast pace. As a child her lord use to train her when ever her lord could, now she had a castle to live in. This was a wondrous day for her; she and her lord can finally live in peace in the home she had always dreamed of. Her lord always promised that her would take her to see his castle one day and that day was yesterday. That training has paid off greatly and now that she thinks about it she is a mighty warrior also. She is the only one in the castle besides probably the fast Koga who can stand against her lord's attacks. She must be very great indeed for a human. Soon Rin reached a beautiful garden. She went and sat under a Sakura tree.

_What should I do now… there's nothing to do! What use is it living in a castle with so many riches if there isn't any entertainment. Maybe I should hire some. No, I don't think Sesshomaru sama would be very pleased to see a group of bumbling fools bantering about with in his castle. Hmmmm… well I guess I could think about my future. Like who will Sesshomaru sama chose to be my mate? I would much rather pick my own mate though. Who would be my mate? I rather like that Koga fellow. He's smart and handsome. What would Sesshomaru sama think if he knew I was thinking about this Koga? I wonder if Koga even cares whether I am human or not. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking so much about this man---- youkai? Sigh… _

Rin got up to pick at the grape vines when she noticed that quit a bit of time has flown by. She hasn't been sitting there and thinking for that long has she? It must be time for lunch for her stomach encouraged her towards the castle. It already felt like home to her.

Rin couldn't get over the fact that that much time has passed with out her noticing it and all because she was thinking about Koga. She had to admit that she seems to have a little crush on him. Rin blushed at this claim she made with in her self.

She drifted into the dinning hall and sat down as lunch was being served to Kagome. Unfortunately Sesshomaru decided that he did not need lunch so it was just the two ladies sitting there. Rin sat her self beside Kagome landing on the seat next to her with a _thud!_

"Good evening Rin how was your day?" Kagome asked. Rin liked that she had the courtesy to start such a polite conversation. But she decided that it was a little to boring for her. "So… Kagome sama, do you like Sesshomaru sama?" Rin came out strong with that question and it seemed to make Kagome blush furiously.

"I'm sorry Rin chan but I don't think that I'll be able to answer that question…"

"Aw… come on Kagome sama, you can tell me any thing! We are all friends here and I would not tell a soul if you told me," Rin pouted, "I'll tell you a secret in exchange for your answer!"

"Okay fine!" Kagome laughed, "I'm not really sure but I think I'm starting to fall in love with the lord…" Rin gasped at this information. She had only guessed that it was just a simple crush on her lord like she had on Koga.

"That is very interesting, never would I have thought a woman such as yourself Kagome sama would fall for my lord, most women go after his title and money but it seems that you are quit different."

"Yeah well, now it's your turn to tell me your little secret that you mentioned earlier."

"Okay only if you promised that you won't tell anybody Kagome sama," Rin looked her straight in the eyes to make sure that her trust would not be betrayed, "I, the western lords ward/daughter which ever you prefer, have a crush on the mighty wolf youkai warrior Koga."

After hearing this Kagome burst out in laughter. She couldn't believe that Rin would have a crush on Koga. _If that possessive bastard knew he would probably throw it in poor Rin's face and embarrass her to no end. _After Kagome stopped laughing and wiped at the tear that threatened to escape her eye she settled back down and saw that Rin was glaring at her, and what a glare it was. _She must have learned it from Sesshomaru._

"And what may I ask is so amusing Kagome sama?" Rin screeched.

"Oh nothing, it just that he doesn't seem much like you type. You seem like a free spirited person while he is a very possessive youkai. He would surely keep you on a leash if you ever became involved with him." Kagome chuckled.

"Well I know how to handle my men!" Rin humphed.

"Well good for you Rin chan but do you know how to handle your youkai?" Kagome tried to get her point across, that this was a youkai not a man. If it was a man then Kagome knew that Rin can them. She must be very strong since Sesshomaru raised her since she was young.

"Well, I can still kick his tailed behind in anything." Rin crossed her arms and got and walked out of the dinning hall realizing that she hadn't anything to eat yet. She called on of the servants to bring her some lunch to her chambers and she will be there shortly. The servant nodded and left to go fetch something to bring to her chamber.

As the servant walked away Rin walked on down the hall to her own chambers. She hadn't really minded that Kagome sama laughed but she minded how Kagome sama pointed out that Koga was not a man and that she might not be able to handle a full blood youkai.

Well she didn't really care. Rin strutted down the hall with her head hung low. She didn't notice anyone walking towards her until she bumped in that person. She let out a growl and yanked her head up to see who interrupted her thoughts.

Just her luck, she bumped into Koga and blushed as she bowed an apology.

Koga was puzzled by her reactions to him bumping into her. There were so many things that passed on her face. First she growled, _oh feisty are ya?_, then a blush, and a smile.

"I should be the one apologizing to you Lady Rin, a gentleman should always apologize to a lady because it is always and most surely my fault for not paying attention." Koga explained. Rin giggled when he called her lady. She had yet to her any of the servants call her by that title. So far she only received nods and a Hai as they walked away to carry out her orders.

"No, gomen Koga sama, it was as much of my fault as yours, I must have been to deep in thought to have noticed." Rin was ready to walk towards her chamber when Koga put his hand on her shoulder and asked for her to walk with him. She couldn't refuse so she decided that she would eat later. She turned and followed Koga by his side. Her small shuffling made him smile at how hard she is trying to keep up with his pace. He glanced at her and it seems that her feet betrayed her postured. She seemed at ease above her waist but below her feet moved quickly. But it just might be how tight the kimono was but he had to wonder at how fast she really can be. Her straight posture tells him that she is faster than she seems.

Just then with out warning Koga broke into a run. Rin was surprised but soon got the point. He wanted to race her. Rin almost practically ripped her kimono open in order to catch up with the lord. She was beside him breathing a little fast but it was only to throw him off. She let out a burst of speed and got in front of Koga and out of sight. Koga was so surprised that he lost her that he almost ran into a wall for not looking at where he was going. She's possibly the fastest human alive. He stopped in his tracks and tried to sniff her out. He hadn't noticed before but she smelled faintly of Sakura flowers and spring water. Koga liked that smell and it fitted her perfectly. He followed her sent and found her waiting in a garden. She was sitting under a Sakura tree. He should have known. She was looking up at the sky as her hair slightly flowed in the wind that blew. At that moment he thought hat she was a perfect beauty. Her clear brown orbs sparkling in the fading sun light, her kimono slightly pulled apart from the running ruffled in the wind. As her hair settled and tumbled over her shoulder in tousles Koga approached her. Rin turned to regard his presence and then turned back to the view of the setting sun. Koga sat down beside her, which made her shiver a little. Koga wrapped his arms arm the shivering Rin. Rin blushed deeply and avoided his eyes as he scanned her face.

"OOOOhhhhhhh!" Koga thought. Now he knew why Rin has been blushing so much around him. He now sees that Rin is intrigued with him. He smiled to himself; _maybe I can find a new mate after all…_thought Koga. He accepted the way that Rin felt towards him. In the mean while he will try to get to know Rin a little bit better before he jumps into anything.

Koga held Rin tighter. "Lady Rin, if you stay out her any longer and Lord Sesshomaru knew that I was watching over you then he would have my head for letting you get sick." said Koga as he lifter up in both of his arms and carried her back to her chambers. Rin all the while blushed so much as some of the servants passed by and saw that Koga was holding Rin in such a way. Koga ignored the looks but Rin could not seem to. Koga hurried a little faster to her chambers. As he reached the door to Rin's chamber her felt a tight grip on his shoulder and winced. He was yanked around and almost dropped Rin.

"Why is my ward with in your arms and what are your intentions!" Sesshomaru growled. The servants heard the growl and took it as a warning and hurried of to hide from the angry taiyoukai. Koga fumbled for his words and finely got them out.

"Gomen Lord Sesshomaru but I wished to carry Lady Rin back from the garden since she was shivering so much, and my intentions are very sincere."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and couldn't seem to smell any lie coming from the warrior. So he turned and walked away as Koga set Rin down. Koga bowed to her and left towards his own chambers as well as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the tension between them. To him it seems that Rin has taken a liking to Koga and Koga knows about it but is not ready to admit that he does not feel the same way. _Well, if Rin is intrigued with Koga then Rin will get whatever she wants_. _It's only a matter of time till Koga agrees to mate with Rin anyways. This is such a waste of my time, why do I bother to involve myself in other person's affairs. _

Sesshomaru walked back to his chamber. As he opened the door he noticed a familiar scent, the scent of honey and sugar cane. He opened his door to find Kagome spread out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. At the sound of the door being closed Kagome got up and jumped off his bed. Se stood there in front of him in her sleeping kimono.

"Why are you with in my chambers and who led you here?"

"I made Jaken tell me and I'm in your chambers because I could be in here." Kagome crossed her arms and jutted her chin out in the air. Doing this showed that she felt that she is the dominant creature. This made Sesshomaru growl. He wasn't up to playing games, not after all the paper work he has done. He glared at her while he stalked over and lay down on his bed. Kagome watched him and got the idea. He didn't want to talk with her or make any kind of noise. Being lord really must suck!

Kagome wanted to make him feel better so she bounded over to his side and plopped herself down beside him. She looked over to his face and found him staring right back at her with a frown. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sesshomaru sama, turn around so I can give you a back massage." said Kagome.

"No one not even a human miko orders this Sesshomaru."

"Oh shut up you stiff!" Kagome said and tried to roll him over herself. But she came out a failure at that. Kagome began to plead with her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't like the sight of her begging. He sighed loudly and sat up and untied his shirt. He turned around then laid himself back down on his stomach. Kagome sat herself upon his back. She didn't have to hold her weight because she knew that he is strong enough to with stand her weight easily.

She looked down at his muscular back. There were so many bulging muscles; she traced them all with her fingers. Sesshomaru shivered beneath her. Kagome saw this and hugged him to warm his body with hers. But he wasn't shivering from the cold; he was shivering from her light touch. Kagome got up and sat to the side of him and began to massage his back. Her hands rubbed and squeezed his shoulder muscles until she felt the tension in them loosen. Sesshomaru heavily grunted as Kagome began to massage his lower back.

The tension there loosened as well. Kagome liked pleasing Sesshomaru and thought that the way he grunted from pleasure was very sexy. Kagome continued rubbing his back while Sesshomaru's tail curled itself around her waist. Kagome giggled and veered from her task and started to pet and squeeze the tail. Sesshomaru growled loudly when she squeezed his tail to hard and he ended up pinning her under him. Kagome gasped when she saw the ice in his eyes.

"Gomen Sesshomaru sama," Kagome apologized hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her, "If I had known that would hurt you I wouldn't have done it…"

"Who said that squeezing my tail would hurt this Sesshomaru?"

"Well you growled at me so loudly…" Kagome was baffled. If she didn't hurt him then how did she get this reaction out of him?

Kagome tried to push Sesshomaru off her but he wouldn't budge. She didn't want to get intimate with him anymore, Jaken always found a way to interrupt them, and it was starting to get her nerves. He would always stop when she was at her horniest and it took all her strength to hold herself back and not attack him.

"Kagome do you know that your arousal scent is very enticing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What!" Kagome kicked him off and blushed. He could smell whether she wanted to mate or not? That was some unwanted information. Now she has to remain cautious around other demons when she has those sudden urges and Kami knows how many times she has had those in a forest full of youkai, full blooded ones at that. She was lucky that she wasn't raped.

Kagome got up and straightened out her sleeping kimono and walked towards the door. She turned around to say goodnight to Sesshomaru but found him resting on his elbow and smirking. Kagome frowned and opened the door abruptly and headed out down the hall towards her own chambers. She thought to her self for a while. Then the subject of the jewel shards came up in her mind. She had to convince Sesshomaru that it was a good time now for her to leave to go hunt the jewel shards and destroy Naraku.

Koga sat on his futon and wondered about what had just happened.

Okay first I was somewhat flirting with Rin, and then I wrap her in my arms, then I carry her back to her chambers bridal style and was caught by Lord Sesshomaru. I bet he was about to kill me if he acted with out thinking.

Koga thought that it was a very interesting day indeed. Finding some one worthy as a mate and almost getting killed by his Lord, that is what he would a fantastic day indeed! Koga sighed as he fell back on to the bed. He rested there for a while and thought about Rin's features. She was average height for a human or youkai female, she was around the height of his shoulders, she was short silky black hair, clear crystal brown eyes, small pouty pale pink lips, fair tanned skin, lean and with slim muscular legs, and a curvy body, not to mention that intoxicating aroma she has. It was clear now, though he was still miffed with Rin's behavior around her he seems to be taking the same interest in her as she to him.


	11. Shard hunting

**A/N:** Thanx to all the reviews as usual and I just have to say that it has been fun writing all of these fan fictions. Though I got to say that I'm starting to get really bored with having to write them. Any ways I'd like to quote my friends famous words, "Is it that small?"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or that dam clay pot of his which will be making an appearance somewhere in the story later on.

Chappie # 11 Shard hunting 

Kagome woke up yawning loudly as the sun peeped through the blinds. The room that she now occupied was empty of any person that she had sensed before she woke up. It must have been Merodi in her room for there is a fresh set of clothing for Kagome to put on for the morning meal and then her training. Kagome quickly took her bath and dressed calling Merodi in to tie the difficult obi.

Kagome went through her daily routine of sitting by Sesshomaru and finishing her meal then heading of to training. But today she decided to lag behind a little. Only until Rin leave did she bring up her question about the jewel shards.

"Sesshomaru sama, when will I be leaving to gather the jewel shards again?"\

"Miko, you are not to gather the jewel shards, it much to dangerous for you miko." Sesshomaru said bluntly. He was about to get up went Kagome came out with another question with a bit of ice in her tone, which made Sesshomaru arch his perfect brow.

"And what make you think that you can make me stay!" she shouted.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't think, this Sesshomaru knows."

"You don't know anything! It is my responsibility to gather the shards back together and you nor will any one else stop me!" Kagome jumped up and ran out the door. She headed towards her chamber and changed into her training kimono. After she gathered her bow and arrows she headed towards the courtyard. As she neared the gate something gripped her shoulder harshly. She turned around to see that it was Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are doing? Lets me go!' Kagome demanded. Wrong move…

"No one miko will ever order this Sesshomaru!" he growled.

Kagome yanked her shoulder away from his grip and turned to walk away. As she took a few steps forward something appeared in front of her and blocked her path. Just her luck, it was Sesshomaru, she thought that she had gotten her point across.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood! I'm going to hunt those shards down, it's my duty."

Sesshomaru liked the idea that she was responsible but he was angry that she would defy him. He wanted to strangle her but balled his claw into a fist and tried his best to keep it at his side instead. Kagome tried to step to the side of him but was blocked by his arm. She smacked him out of anger and stood there glaring him the face.

_How dare this ningen women's hand touch this Sesshomaru's face! She will pay._

Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed a red color. Kagome stared at him until she realized what she did. She watched as his eyes glowed that dangerous color of blood. She was terrified. How could she do that? Now because of her mistake she was going to die for it.

Sesshomaru raised his claw quickly and brought down his backhand across Kagome's left cheek with so much force that he sent her twisting through the air and into a tree. After he heard her back hit the trunk of the tree with a sickening crack he went back to normal. He looked at where Kagome landed and secretly regretted what he did. He headed over to her limp body and picked her up into his arms and headed back into the castle to seek out help for her injury.

Hhhhhhmmmmm… so it seems the youkai and miko aren't exactly as friendly as I thought they were. Oh well, at least she won't be bothering me for a while. She and that youkai are such a nuisance to me. First she steals my shards and now my throne has been stolen.

The little glow in the mirror disappeared and the only thing left was the reflection on the essence of a demon named Naraku. He didn't truly have a physical body yet but he is still strong enough to reincarnate himself.

"Kanna! Go get Kagura!" Naraku demanded.

The pale-fleshed girl with deathly white hair nodded absent-mindedly and drifted into the darkness. She came back a minute later with a wind demon sorceress. The sorceress was lean and graceful with her movements as if the wind carried her feet. She had short black hair that was tied into a high ponytail with feathers that hung off at the ends. He eyes were red with a look that almost always looked like it smirked at you.

"Kagura, I want you to follow the miko who will eventually get away from Sesshomaru, when she does get away from Sesshomaru I want for you to report to me everything she does and everywhere she goes and tell me whether she has been in contact with that youkai. Do understand Kagura?"

"Why must I follow a worthless human miko? She is of no use to us." Kagura explained.

"You must follow her because I have this…" Naraku smirked as his essence revealed a beating organ with in its grasp. He squeezed it slightly and watched as Kagura fell to her knees while clutching at her chest.

"Now little wench, will you listen or must I teach you how to obey again?"

"Fine! I'll go, I'll go, just stop hurting me…" said Kagura as she gasped for air.

Naraku relished the pain that he could inflict upon her. She was a wind sorceress. She longed to be free like the wind it self, to run about on open terrain and know no boundaries. To be carefree. To Naraku it was fun to take all this away from her. It was fun to see her squirm from his grasp. She could have anything she wished for by taking it by force but she still couldn't have her heart.

Kagome woke up with a start; she felt a pain on her left cheek. All she remembered was her smacking Sesshomaru and after that everything went black. Kagome tried to sit up but felt an enormous amount of pain jolt up her back like fire. It burned her spine and forced her to lie back down. She cried out in pain as she lay down, the touch of the futon on her back also hurt her.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's pain filled cries from out side o her room. He had been pacing back and forth there for about 5 hours now since the morning when he brought her in. He can't believe that he had lost control of himself. Now he has injured Kagome and wasn't sure if he should apologize or just to go about as if nothing had happened at all.

He rushed in at the sound of her cry. Her face was scrunched together in pain as her hand reached down to touch her back. She hadn't noticed her she was pretty much nude and had a cloth wrap around her lower back where a bruise appeared. Her bear chest was open to his view and he almost enjoyed the view until he remembered that he had gotten her hurt. He immediately rushed over and pulled the covers over her.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. He sat beside her and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Until she realized the covers were not just on her for warmth she blushed at being nude out in the open and not able to move.

"What happened?" inquired Kagome.

"I hurt you." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out, but really happened, did you hit me?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer that question. He figured that she would know if he kept silent. He didn't wish to speak of this subject, it embarrassed him that he hit her out of rage and not out of his own rational minded will.

He turned away from Kagome's gaze and felt a small slender soft hand rest upon his.

"Sesshomaru, I want an answer." Kagome whispered.

"…"

Sesshomaru,"

"…"

"Sesshomaru, I don't like to repeat myself more than once, did you or did you not hit me?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh, okay then, I forgive you."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Did his hearing deceive him? She said that she forgave him. Why would she forgive him knowing that he wished to and did hurt her? She was a strange woman indeed.

"Why do you forgive?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because we are friends Sesshomaru, and friends forgive each other whether or not their mistakes were purposeful or not."

What Kagome said intrigued him. She amazed him to no end. She forgave so much and called him friend.

How foolish she can be. Why should she forgive so much if she received nothing in return? She does not benefit from it, why does she even bother? This is something extremely new.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up to leave. As he left through the door Kagome summoned her miko powers to heal herself faster. Just as a youkai would she healed herself completely with in the hour. She stood up and pulled on her training Kimono and quietly opened a window. She climb out and jumped, she landed on her feet and started to run. All the while Sesshomaru smiled at how she thought that he would just leave her alone. He slowly went after her knowing that he could catch her anytime. Unknowingly to both, there was a red pair of eyes trailing them.

They're on the move Naraku, it seems that the youkai is following her at a slow pace and has fallen behind her by at least a mile or so…

Good Kagura… now go up ahead and follow the miko only, but keep your scent concealed and your senses open. If you sense the taiyoukai near then retreat or else he will kill you.

Yes Naraku.

Kagura… remember if you mess up then your heart will suffer for it, I won't tolerate failure from you.

Yes Naraku.

Kagome ran as fast as she can and used her powers as a boost of speed. She sensed that Sesshomaru might be following her so she had to get as far away as possible. She ran into a nearby forest and rested a bit just to catch her breath. After she was done she began to walk again. It was about an hour or more before she was sure that she had put enough distance between her and Sesshomaru. She found a spring and took a quick bath. She couldn't let her guard down in Sesshomaru's forest. It seems like the forest was void of any life, as if Sesshomaru had everything eliminated. Where was everybody?

Kagome was thinking so hard that she tripped over a rock and fell to her knees. The she heard a cold laugh come from a tree. Who the hell…

"Who are you, show yourself!" Kagome demanded. Out from behind the tree that stood directly in front of her stepped a replica of herself, only older.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a confused Kagome.

"The question is why do you have my soul reincarnate?" retorted the mysterious woman who looked like Kagome.

"What do you mean I have your soul, I would never take some ones soul!"

"Ah but you do have mines."

"No I don't! You have your own soul and I have mine now leave before I have to force myself to kill you!"

"You can't kill what is already dead…"

And with a swift movement the woman pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at Kagome's shoulder. What is it with every one hurting me today!

Kagome shouted out in pain and clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"Cheap shot!" Kagome shouted.

"I did not know that I have to pay a price, how much will it be if I aim at your heart, you have my soul after all and I intend to reclaim it!' this woman smirked a cold smile that made Kagome shiver. She could have found more warmth in Sesshomaru's icy gazes of death!

"How does it feel Kagome? How does it feel to know that your soul belongs to someone else?"

Kagome cursed meeting this woman. She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't that far behind and that she should shout her lungs out for him but first she wanted some answers.

"Who are you!" Kagome growled loudly. She perfectly knew that she wasn't going to die so she could flirt with death if she wanted to.

"I'm Kikyou, you're my reincarnation and you have taken my soul, and I want it back!"

"That is all I needed to know," Kagome said, "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's scream and in a flash was by her side. He looked down at Kagome and then at her opponent. It almost made him choke to see another cold older Kagome standing near a tree in a miko uniform. But that Kagome was different other then her older look. She smelled of graveyard soil, bones and clay. It was a disgusting smell. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and sneered at the one in front of them.

"Ah, needed a filthy youkai to save you Kagome?" Kikyou taunted.

"Shut up! He's not filthy!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru winced and growled at the dead ningen woman who insulted him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily. Some one has hurt his poor Kagome. He wouldn't stand for this.

"It is none of your business, you shouldn't involve yourself in a miko's affairs youkai…" Kikyou explained.


	12. Your not allowed to play with Fire

**A/N:** Ah, only 5 more chappies until the big Lemon! Yes the big lemon. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore when I wrote what I wrote. If everyone must know, I wrote the lemon ahead of time just to get it out of my system. I wrote it before I started the 9th chappie. I refined it everyday so I hope no one will be disappointed when I post it. So everyone (Emotionless Dark Angel) & (A Girl Who Loves Anime) look out! All of you will soon think that I'm a hentai and that I watch too much porn! (That's where I got most of the moves from! Eh he he… rubs back of neck)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, every one who reads this, send me in reviews on how you hate these disclaimers, I'm seriously thinking about banning them from the rest of my story.

Chappie 12 **Your not allowed to play with fire** Kagura! I want you to go down there and find out why Kikyou is interfering with my plan. As a matter of fact, bring her here to the castle! Yes Naraku… "Why do you wish to hurt Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in ac icy tone. "That is none of your concern though I might ad that you probably heard the reason why already with your youkai ears, if not then ask you little slut to fill you in," Kikyou said in an annoyed tone, "My, my, are your senses even more inferior then Inuyasha's?" That look in Sesshomaru's eyes told Kikyou to shut up. "Hhhmmm… that name seemed to have struck a chord, I'll ask Sesshomaru about it later." Kagome thought. 

"What do you know of my younger sibling?"

"Why Sesshomaru, I'm hurt, I was almost your sister, but since I'm dead now, I'm planning on taking Inuyasha to hell with me." Kikyou laughed a cold heartless laughter that made Kagura in a nearby tree want to warm herself from the shiver that almost made her fall.

"You will not be the one of his demise, this Sesshomaru will be the one who will send that filthy hanyou you dared to love to hell."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, didn't Izayoi ever tell you that your not allowed to play with fire, you just might get burned."

"Izayoi is not my mother, I obey no one."

Sesshomaru had enough of the corpses babbling. He lunged at her and was knocked aside by a gust of wind. Some demoness had taken Kikyou onto a large feather and flown away. Sesshomaru would have gone after them but Kagome needed tending to. _Curse that corpse!_

_Naraku I have obtained the dead miko._

_Good Kagura now bring her back to the castle and leave back to your previous mission._

_Yes Naraku._

"Tell Naraku that he's an ass for not letting me kill off that taiyoukai." aid Kikyou suddenly.

Don't worry I heard her, she will just be another pawn in my plan… 

"Miko don't ever leave the castle grounds with out my permission again."

"What! I don't need your permission! I'm my own person and I do not have to listen to you unless you plan on obeying me as well!'

"This Sesshomaru obeys no one but his own person."

"Exactly, and I think the same way as you on that one, now let me go so I can go hunt the shards1' Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru tried to pick her up with out hurting her. Kagome inflicted more pain upon herself as she struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She knew that if she cried out in genuine pain then he'd have to let her go. And she was right; he put her down and stood over her glaring at her. She swore to Kami that he was drilling holes with his eyes all the way to the back of her head. She looked away.

"Why do you struggle and inflict pain upon your person? Have you no sense miko?"

"Sesshomaru sama, I will not answer nor talk to you if you keep calling me_ miko_."

"You will speak!"

"…"

Sesshomaru snarled and turned away as Kagome untied her kimono to tend to her shoulder wound. She was ignoring him! No one ignores the great Sesshomaru1 how dare she? She was to be his mate soon and that meant she had to learn a tenshi's place, if not then there will be consequences by the court of the other lords. But Kagome is a different case.

Sesshomaru almost huffed when her heard Kagome whimper. To him it seemed that she had used up too much energy previously running from him and couldn't heal herself properly. He tuned around and ripped of a piece of cloth from his arm attire. He walked over to where Kagome had laid herself out on the grass and pulled her shoulder out in front of him. Kagome almost kicked him for being so abrupt. Sesshomaru wrapped the cloth around her wound to stop the blood from flowing out. In time the wound will heal when she gathers her energy again.

"We must return to the castle."

"No! I don't want to go back yet."

"We must."

"No I don't, you can go back yourself Sesshomaru sama but I prefer to stay and look and for the shards."

"This Sesshomaru will assume that you will say it's because it's your duty." he said with slight sarcasm dripping from his deep voice.

His deep voice made Kagome shiver. Was it possible? She was getting aroused by his voice for Kami sake! Sesshomaru could smell this and had to keep a smile from his face.

"Do not assume Sesshomaru sama," Kagome held her nose high in the air, issuing a challenge in dominance, "it makes and **ass **out of **u** and **me**."

(A/n: Snicker doodles, I laughed hard when my friend said this to me.)

"And may I ask what is an ass?" he knew what it was but just couldn't pass up the chance of getting on her nerves again. Just like good old times when they weren't fighting or being nice. They would always find some way of getting on each other's nerves. He could see that Kagome was getting agitated by the frown that was plastered all over her face.

"No you may not ask!" she huffed.

"If you wish to stay and shard hunt then all I ask is that you return with me when the moon is on its crescent stage."

"Hey! That's only 4 days!" I need more then 4 days to shard hunt1"

"Take it or leave it miko or else this Sesshomaru will have to take you back by force.'

"…"

"Ka go me, I said your name now speak."

"Fine! But I guarantee you that I'll reek havoc in your life if you take me back Sesshomaru and then I'll run away." Kagome pouted.

"Run away if you wish miko but I will always find you."

"…"

Sesshomaru was getting tired of this game of her not speaking when her called her by any other title then her name. Besides the scent of her arousal was driving him nuts.

Sesshomaru walked up beside Kagome and nuzzled neck.

"Relax," he said as her sat her down in his lap. He felt all the tension leave her and she went completely limp. Man did she know how to relax. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent and almost forgot that it drove him mad with desire. He had to stop but enjoyed the touch of their bodies. Their forms fitted perfectly together. Sesshomaru sighed. The sun was starting to set and soon everyone in the castle would be asleep. He was hoping that the wolf and Rin would be keeping away from each other while he was gone. If not then he will rip out the wolf testicles and make sure he that the wolf could not sire any pups.

Kagome in the meanwhile was basking in the warmth that was holding her close. She was thinking about him more recently and wondering if their flirty relationship was much more. She had already decided that she would be his, to fulfill that promise, but now she felt a greater need. As if his soul itself was calling to her, like they were meant to be together always. Put on this world to for each other. Was it love that she felt? She has always loved him but not in that way but now she wasn't so sure. Does Sesshomaru feel the same way?

"Sesshomaru sama?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"I'm waiting for the answer Sesshomaru sama."

"Yes."

Kagome's jaw dropped. A simple yes but it changed her world completely. How could a youkai like him love? Well his former self as a child she could understand but the one she knew now was so unlikely. At least now she knew that he could return the feelings when time came for her tell him that's he loved him too. She couldn't now, she wasn't sure if this is what love felt like. Is it supposed to make you feel lightheaded and make your stomach flutter? Maybe it was. _Okay then, I think I love him!_

"Wow." was all that Kagome could reply.

Kagome didn't catch the hurt that flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes for not having the same simple three words said back. He wanted to smack himself for telling her. Now she knew that he loved her and would probably take advantage of him and use the love he held for her against him some how. She does seem like the sneaky type despite her innocence.

Sesshomaru pulled her form closer to him as he sensed her falling asleep. Her head lolled against his chest and eventually settled on his shoulder. As she fell asleep Sesshomaru couldn't help but think one last thing before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

_It doesn't matter if she uses love against me, I pledged myself to her. I would not betray her even if she did me, my love is all that I had to give…_


	13. 4 days to hunt shards

URGENT MUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N:** how did you like the last chappie, I kinda liked it, though I was hoping to write a lot more but I'm rushing to get to the 17th chappie so I can post the lemoniness. Oh so goood! Any ways I must warn you that after the 17th chappie there will be a few more chappies and then it will end abruptly. But fear not, I will start the sequel only it will be Sango's, Miroku and Inuyasha's side of the story. Here's a hint, the last chappie in **Married under a crescent Moon** is when Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome meet up. But the sequel **The gift of Misfortune** will be about the blossoming love between Sango and others. After they admit their love for each other and meet up with Sesshomaru and Kagome the story will end there too. Then I will start a third sequel thingy about their little group and how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru try to kill each other. Beware, the third sequel will have a lot of drama, it might be confusing, I'm confusing my self right now just thinking about all the crap that is going on. And I haven't even written it yet!

Chappie 13

4 Days to hunt Shards

Sesshomaru laid there as the sun raised it's self upon the horizon once again. He didn't sleep. Instead he planned ahead on what would happen in the following four days before they have to go back to the palace. On that day the crescent moon will arrive signaling that the prophecy should commence. And then finally they can be rid of that annoying Naraku who is surely the new evil that was stated in the prophecy.

Sesshomaru awaited Kagome's arrival into consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open when she heard a small rustling of Sesshomaru's clothing when he shifted behind her. When Sesshomaru saw that she was awake he wasted no time and tossed her onto his shoulder. Kagome was so startled by the sudden movement that she was stunned into silence for about a minute.

"Hey what's the big deal? Put me down!" Kagome started punching Sesshomaru's back and kicked him in the abdomen, but to no avail.

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly but made sure that his expression didn't changed.

"If this Sesshomaru were you miko, ceasing his attacks on a powerful being would be considered smart."

"Are you calling me stupid!"

"Did I call you _stupid_?" he said mockingly. He was getting tired of her hitting. They had to collect some of the shards before the forth day came and finding them would be a very difficult task. He had no idea where to start and it wasn't as if the shards had a scent to them. If they did then it would be easier. He could smell and hear everything with in a five-mile radius if he chose to.

"Put me down!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and she landed with an '_omph'_ on her behind. Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome glared up at him.

"I didn't say for you to drop me!'

"Did I not put you down?"

"Yes you did but you also dropped me, one would think that a taiyoukai such as yourself would be proper enough as to be gentle with a woman." Sesshomaru scoffed and snorted when the word woman came out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked off in the opposite direction that they were heading.

"Get up miko so we can move on and get the shards," Kagome didn't budge from the spot that she occupied on the ground, "if you don't then I will leave you behind."

"You won't leave me behind." Kagome said confidently.

Sesshomaru turned on his heels and started to walk away slowly waiting to see if Kagome would get up and follow him. He waited as he kept on walking but didn't hear the small scuffles of her feet trying to catch up to him. He turned around again and saw that she was still on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her and walked back to her healing body. She triumphantly smiled at him and got up. She dusted off her butt and started walking, or swaying her hips, the way Sesshomaru headed. Sesshomaru watched ahead of him and thought about if only he didn't love her then maybe he wouldn't have even have to waste his time out here looking for the shards. But alas he could not leave his poor Kagome out here all alone. Besides there is a mystery that needs to be solved.

Who was that the demoness with the feather and why did she take away the dead miko?

"Kagome, who was the dead miko?"

"She told me that her name was Kikyou."

"…"

"Well since you asked me a question bow about I ask you one?"

"…"

"Who is Inuyasha?"

"He is my sibling, do your human ears not work properly, did you not hear what was said earlier?"

"Oh yeah, he's your brother, why didn't you tell me that you had a younger brother?"

"You did not ask, therefore this Sesshomaru didn't tell you."

Kagome looked at his shadowed profile as they walked on. They were in a field, a very familiar field of flowers. _This must be the field that I came through last time when I was following Sesshomaru…_

"Sigh… you know it's gonna take us a long time to find those shards, I guarantee that we won't find even three if we're moving at such a slow pace."

Sesshomaru looked side ways and saw that Kagome was lazing behind and didn't even bother to catch up. He decided that they should just fly around and see if anything suspicious about youkai or human behavior. Or they could just go after the rumors that heard about them. They are bound to find at least one with in the four days.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud genki and grabbed Kagome before the cloud levitated to far up. Kagome shrieked in surprise.

"Well what else haven't you been telling me Sesshomaru? I didn't know that you could fly."

"…"

"Why do you insist on being so quiet, if you love me then you would talk to me."

The loving her thing struck a nerve. Of course he loves her but it's just that he prefers not to speak unless it was somewhat urgent. He didn't have the need to speak but for her he would start a conversation. That was until he felt Kagome's body jerked against his violently.

"What is happening?" he asked Kagome as her body stopped jerking around.

"I felt a very strong force, I think it's a Shikon shard."

"You can feel the presence of the shards?"

"Yeah, gomen for not telling you Sesshomaru sama."

"What else have you been hiding Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he smiled down softly at her. He thought that today she would be the day where she would see him smile more often. _Wow. Sesshomaru looks so cute when he smiles._

They descended from the sky slowly. As they reached the ground Kagome hopped off the genki cloud and headed where she felt the pull of the shards energy. They reached a forest and Kagome was the first to enter and Sesshomaru was the second to follow. As they walked into the forest it was eerily quiet. _Hhhhmmmm… this is just like the forest that is on Sesshomaru's land. Come to think of it, I think this is the same forest._

"Sesshomaru sama? Is this the same forest from whence we were before?"

"…"

"I'm speaking to you!" Kagome started to wave her hand in front of the taiyoukai's face frantically.

"Silence, something is stalking us."

"Oh, okay, if you just told me in the first-----!"

Sesshomaru cupped his hand over her mouth to silence her when there was rustling in the trees nearby. Kagome soon heard it too and ripped Sesshomaru's hand away from her mouth so she can breathe. They waited until the rustling stopped and both Sesshomaru and Kagome tried to search out this unknown follower with their senses. They felt his presence but couldn't really put their finger on where the mysterious person was.

"Who in hells name are you!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs causing Sesshomaru to cover his ears. There was even more rustling in the trees. All of a sudden a dark figure jumped from one of the trees right in front of them. Kagome backed up a few paces and into Sesshomaru's chest. She looked up at him and saw a firm frown set upon his beautiful face.

"Takeda, I should have known it was you." Sesshomaru said calmly. But inside he was seething with rage. This was the man, the man who caused his father Inu Taisho to run to that slut Izayoi in the first place.

**Flash Back:**

"_**Momma, momma?"** called the young Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was only about eight at this time. His father walked behind him calmly. Today was Misusage's Birthday, Sesshomaru's beloved mother._

"_**Oh momma! Papa and I will find you!"** Sesshomaru yelled excitedly as he ran around following his mother's scent. He picked a bouquet of flowers for her earlier and hoped that his mother Misusage would like it. _

_As Sesshomaru ran around the palace he ended up in front of one of the guest rooms. Sesshomaru heard something going on inside. There was a lot of banging and clattering. It was probably just his mom trying to hide from him. Sesshomaru stepped aside as his father came in front and pushed open the door. The sight that he saw would scar him for life._

_His uncle had his crying mother bent over. His hakama's were dropped to the ground and his uncle was hunched over his mother's sobbing form._

"_**Uncle Takeda what are you doing to my momma!"**_

_Takeda's body jerked up and saw Inu Taisho and nephew Sesshomaru staring at them in the door way. He pulled his hakama up and walked over to them both. His father Inu Taisho was furious. His eyes were bleeding red. _

"_**Takeda! Explain what you were doing with my mate!"** Inu Taisho demanded._

"_**She asked me to satisfy her since you couldn't."** He lied._

_Sesshomaru's mother Misusage looked up in bewilderment at what she heard. Sesshomaru looked up at his father in a confused state. _

"_**What will father do? Uncle Takeda is lying, can father see through it?"** Sesshomaru thought._

_Inu Taisho turned his angry gaze from Takeda and turned it upon his mate. At the speed of light he was by her side and darted his hand out to her throat. Sesshomaru watched speechlessly as his mother struggled in vain to get away. His father squeezed her throat tighter and tighter and it wasn't long until his mother's body ceased to have any movement at all. Sesshomaru yelled when he realized what his father did. When Inu Taisho heard the scream from Sesshomaru he tamed the beast that wanted to rip the body in its grasp. He looked up and saw his mate, dangling lifeless in his claws. _

_Inu Taisho felt something heavy lay on his heart. It almost suffocated him. A lone tear escaped from his eye and a blanket of sorrow wrapped itself around him. He heard Sesshomaru's cries and tantrums._

"_**Takeda! Get out!"**_

"But brother---…" "I said get out, out of my castle and never return!" 

"_**As you wish."** Takeda walked out slowly and smirked at Sesshomaru's watery eyes that watched him as he left. _

_Sesshomaru caught that smirk and nearly died when he saw it._

"_**How can you uncle Takeda? How can you lie to father like that and have him kill my momma? You lied. Now my momma is dead. Being dead means she can never come back. I hate you Takeda. I hate you and father. Both of you are the cause of her death. I will kill you one day and when I do I will dance on your grave." **Sesshomaru thought angrily._

Inu Taisho turned around and met his heir's gaze. As his solemn eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, the young one's eyes went frosty. Inu Taisho was almost taken aback with this sudden behavior. But Taisho knew better then to ask his son why. It was his mother.

**End Flash back:**

"Why isn't it my nephew Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you for a while. You look just like your father." Takeda said.

"Sesshomaru he's the one with the jewel shards." Kagome whispered.

"Shards? He has more then one?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagome. She nodded in response.

"So nephew, who is the beautiful woman behind you, is that your mate?" Takeda asked thoughtfully.

"Your as stupid as ever Takeda, if she were my mate then you would smell my scent all over her."

"Since she is not your mate then I would like to court her."

"How dare you think that your ugly old ass can court me!" Kagome burst out.

"Feisty… is that why you keep her around Sesshomaru?"

"Enough, we came here to take the Shikon shards from you." Kagome stepped out boldly.

Takeda jumped back in surprise and eyed her suspiciously.

"How do you know I have shards?"

"You need not know. Prepare yourself for battle." Sesshomaru said as he rushed forward and swung his sword Tokijin at his uncle. But even as Sesshomaru swung he met only air. Takeda quickly came up behind Sesshomaru and grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around so Sesshomaru could face him.

"I see that you're as slow as ever Sesshomaru, never could beat me when you were young."

"That was when I was young, I am much older and strong now." Sesshomaru kneed Takeda in the gut and as Takeda hunched over in pain Sesshomaru brought the butt of Tokijin down to his uncle's head. The impact of Sesshomaru's hit made his uncle sprawl to the floor. The back of his head bled profusely. Takeda tried to get up but was kicked onto his side by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gazed into his uncle's eyes. Takeda turned away as he saw the rage that flickered into Sesshomaru's emotionless face.

"Takeda you will die now, you took away what was mine and now I will take away what is yours, your life." At those last words Sesshomaru brought Tokijin's sharps edges down across Takeda's neck. Takeda's eye's glazed over and his breathing stopped. Soon his chest stopped heaving up and down struggling for breath. He was dead. Sesshomaru was satisfied. His uncle is dead and he managed to avenge his mother. Takeda soiled his mother by raping her and causing his father to believe that his mother went to another's bed for sex.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome tugged at his sleeve.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from the puddle of blood that his uncle produce and looked down at Kagome. She had a calm face on, as if it didn't bother her. But Sesshomaru can smell her unease with the body that lie in front of them.

"What."

"His back, the Shikon shards are imbedded in the back of his flesh." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out and dug the two shards out and handed them to Kagome. They were black. Kagome took the shards and stood there. She wrapped her delicate fingers around them and bowed her head. Sesshomaru watched as she concentrated on something. Her body glowed pink and Sesshomaru stood back as the pink genki around her licked the air and accidentally hit his arm. He hissed and felt the burning sensation it induced. _So this is the power that this Sesshomaru must unlock fully. This Sesshomaru doesn't know if his person should try now._ When the pink glow went away Kagome opened up he palm and Sesshomaru saw the pure pink crystals that lay there.

"Kagome, you can purify shards?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you that either Sesshomaru sama, I guess I haven't told you many things that I can do."

"…"

Sesshomaru beckoned to Kagome to climb on his back and Kagome happily jumped on him. He carried Kagome for a few miles until they came upon a spring. Kagome hopped off of him and ran to the spring. Kagome turned around.

"Sesshomaru sama, I need to rest. I want to bathe first before we go on. Plus you can go and actually do something."

Sesshomaru quirked a perfect eye brow at her it question.

"What do you assume this Sesshomaru can do miko?"

"…"

"Kagome."

"Well you can go and hunt something for us both to eat. I'm pretty hungry."

Sesshomaru turned around and proceeded to walk off into the forest to hunt. He couldn't let his poor Kagome starve. Why did he keep referring to kagome as his poor Kagome? He acts as if she is helpless. She is certainly powerful enough with a little more training to rival Sesshomaru's own power one day. She's not as helpless as she seems. Sesshomaru kept walking.

Meanwhile Kagome stripped off her training kimono and slipped into the spring. She relaxed against a bunch of rocks. Kagome liked laying in hot springs, they made her less tense. After the fight today she can see how brutal Sesshomaru can actually be. That was his uncle for Kami sake; he should have at least taken a little pity and not just outright kill him. Kagome just sighed and slipped further into the spring. She was so relaxed that she did not notice a pair of red orbs watching her.

Naraku watched Kagome bathe through Kanna's mirror. Kagome was even more beautiful nude in Naraku's eyes.

_If I were the one to claim her, I can have her produce me an heir. Then I can absorb her body. The power with in her will make me powerful…_thought Naraku.

"Kagura, as soon as you can sense that she is with out that Sesshomaru I want you to kidnap her."

"Yes Naraku."

Hhhhmmm… so he wants me to kidnap the miko, I wonder what he has in store for her. I can't let him get her that is for sure. She and that taiyoukai is the key my and Kanna's freedom. I should warn her.

When Kagura was sure the feeling of Kanna's mirror disappeared she jumped from the tree. She had to hurry before Naraku called upon Kanna to watch Kagome again. Kagome was startled and almost yelped. Kagura covered Kagome's mouth with her hand. "_Why does everyone insist on covering my mouth?" _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome relaxed when she was sure that the visitor was of no threat.

When Kagura was sure that Kagome would not scream she removed her hand.

"I don't have much time, I must warn you that Naraku has some thing in store for you Kagome, most likely to steal your power in some form I do not know of yet."

"What! Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"I am Kagura, demon of the wind, Naraku sired me from his own flesh."

"Then why should I listen to you if you're his child!"

"He has a particular organ I wish to get back and I wish to be free, who else can you trust?" Kagura asked.

Kagome thought for a while. She knew that she shouldn't fully trust Kagura but couldn't help it. She placed too much trust into people for her own good. But she knew how Kagura felt, if Kagome was in the same situation then she would probably betray her master too if he held something precious of hers from her. She had to listen to what Kagura had to say.

"Fine, what is he planning?" Kagome huffed out covering her naked body with her arms.

"Oh please both of use are women here sheesh!"

Kagome blush and almost chuckled at Kagura's way of trying to ease her mind. She waited for Kagura to explain what was to happen.

"In two days Kagome, I am to kidnap you and bring you to Naraku."

"What! Why?" Kagome yelped.

"Hush! I don't know, just prepare yourself because your Sesshomaru and I must fight and you have to convince him not to kill me, I can be useful and bring you information if I'm not dead. Just beware, Naraku has ways of watching you other then I."

"Really? How?"

"My younger sibling Kanna, she is a void demon, she can portray your image in a mirror she holds, what you do Naraku can see but what you say he can't hear."

With those words Kagura jumped onto an enlarged feather and drifted if into the sky. Kagome was left in the spring wondering what will happen the day Sesshomaru and Kagura were to fight. Can she really trust Kagura? She'd just have to tell and ask Sesshomaru when her got back. Kagome got out of the hot spring and dries and dressed herself. She began to collect fire wood and built a fire while waiting for her Sesshomaru.


	14. Yes they are still Hunting Shards

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and comments. And thanks to most of my fans out there I went back and changed the thing about Kanna being a fog demon and changed it to void. I was thinking of what demon she was but couldn't remember and just quickly scribbled fog for her demon. Both fog and void have the letter O in it. That's close enough right. I decided that I'm gonna stand with the Sessho having a tail thing. Sorry to disappoint a certain reader out there. Well here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha okay! Sheesh! (You don't have to remind me) she mumbled.

Chappie 14 Yes, they're still shard hunting… 

Kagome sat back and watched as the fire blazed. She let the sound of the crackling and warmth lull her to sleep until she heard a faint snap of a twig. Sesshomaru appeared and dropped two dead hares in front of her. Kagome gasped as she heard the thud of them dropping to the ground. She cursed Sesshomaru with words that didn't even exist for scaring her, with the youkai's hearing he almost chuckled at the words she made up.

Kagome sat up and began skinning the hares with the dagger she had hidden in her sleeve. Sesshomaru looked curiously at the dagger. It was beautifully sculpted. The handle was a pearly white with small green gems that circled it's way up the handle. The iridescence of the pearly handle gave it a glow. As his gaze drew further up the dagger he noticed that the spear shaped metal that rested upon the handle was no more then five inches. The metal was shiny and had a few encrypted flower designs on it as well. There was nothing to describe the dagger but beautiful. Then all of a sudden it all came rushing back to him.

**Flash Back:**

After four years Sesshomaru headed back to his old home. The orphanage. For four long years most of the burned building was still clinging to life. He was fourteen at the time. Some of it stood while some of it still lay in a heap of burned ash. He looked up at the sunny sky as if it were mocking him and headed straight toward the orphanage. He stood a few feet away from the building and kneeled down on one knee. He pulled out something small and shiny that flashed in the light. It was pearly white and beautiful. He laid it down in front of the orphanage as if it were an offering.

_One tear streamed down his cheek. And after all this time he promised not to let himself cry. There were so many things left unsaid to his love. She would have been 13 now if she were alive and they would have celebrated by staying up all night dancing and laughing. He sighed and quietly prayed, "Kami, watch over my dear Kagome. Kagome? If you can hear me now you wouldn't believe how I have changed, there are so many things that I could of said but didn't, it's all my fault that you are dead. I know it's not much but this is my dagger and I give it to you as an offering. It's beautiful isn't it? But nothing can match your beauty Kagome." With that Sesshomaru got up and walked away._

_A pair of soft brown eyes have been watching the whole time. She stepped out of the bushes hiding her aura while the silver haired figure disappeared among the brushes. She knew who that was. It was her Sessho. Why she hid herself from him? She did not know. She felt that it wasn't their time to meet again. She knew that somewhere in the future they would meet again. For now she knelt down and picked up the weapon placed on the ground to honor her. She was not dead, so she hoped that her Sessho wouldn't mind if she took it since it was meant for her anyways. She will keep and cherish that dagger forever. She tucked it inside her shirt as she backed away from the scene as the figure came rushing back. She stilled her nervous aura and watched behind a tree._

"_Shit! Where did it go! I left it here for Kagome; some filthy demon probably took it. Well I'll know better next time to leave a priceless thing like that out here again." She heard him huff and stomp away. She smiled to herself and walked the 2 miles back to the village she now lived in._

**Present:**

"Hmmmm…. So that's where it went." Sesshomaru said out loud.

"Where it went what?"

"That dagger you hold in your hand, you found it?"

"Uh…" Kagome blushed, "Yeah, sure… it's not like I stole it or anything." She said quickly.

"So this Sesshomaru assumes that you found it in front of an orphanage?"

"Uh... what! How'd you know?"

"This Sesshomaru remembers such a thing of beauty that his person once held."

"Caught me red handed huh?"

"Yes."

Kagome lunged herself at Sesshomaru and hugged him. A tear escaped her left eye. Sesshomaru brought up a finger and wiped it away and looked down at her.

"Sorry for taking it…"

"No need to apologize, it was meant for you."

At that Kagome began skinning the hares again and placed them over the fire to cook them. She scooted back from the fire and then waited for the food to cook itself. There was a long silence. Each person thinking about his or her own problems. Kagome was thinking about the jewel shards and how she feels towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thinking about Kagome and whether she loves him back.

The food was cooked by now and Kagome ate what she could and Sesshomaru wolfed down his and most of Kagome's food, as she didn't eat much. The sun was setting now and they both decided to travel a bit more before putting up a camp. As they traveled Kagome's mind soon settled upon the thought of Kagura and whether or not to trust her. Kagome could see and feel the sense of urgency in Kagura's voice and eyes but was still entirely unsure since she is Naraku's child.

"Sesshomaru sama?"

"Yes."

"Kagura came and gave me a visit while you went out hunting."

"Who is Kagura?"

"She is the wind demon that carried Kikyou away."

When Kagome finished that sentence Sesshomaru slowed his pace to a walking. As the walking slowed he had Kagome slide off his back. He decided that the clearing they were in would make a good place to camp. Nothing can sneak up on them unnoticed in this vast plain.

"That demoness, she is dangerous, do not let her leave alive again." was all Sesshomaru said.

"But you don't understand she wants to help us." Kagome whined.

'

"She can't help us, she works for Naraku."

"Yes she does, but she wants to be free of him, she wants to help us get rid of him."

"And how are you sure this is not part of Naraku's plan Kagome?"

"If you were there with me you'd know that she was telling the truth. I can smell a lie if she told me one, so don't judge my ability to know the truth from the lie."

"…"

"She told me that she will come back in two days, that she is suppose to kidnap me and bring me to Naraku who might be planning on killing me."

Inside Sesshomaru was fuming. If this Kagura was really trying to help them and is trying to spare Kagome's life by giving her a heads up he should somewhat trust her word for it. That Naraku will not lay a finger on Kagome while he was alive. He decided that they should use Kagura.

"…"

"Sesshomaru sama? She told me that you must fight her with all your might but you must not kill her. She said that Naraku can watch us any where at anytime and he must not find out that she is helping us or else he will kill her, please Sesshomaru sama, will you please help her." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was pouting.

Her pale bottom pink lip protruding out a bit. He bent down inching closer to her face. Kagome blushed when she felt his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and heard Sesshomaru speak, "Fine." He moved in and placed a small-prolonged kiss on her lips. He can feel the heat rising on her cheeks on his own. He slid his hand to the back of her head holding it. He tilted it up a little to have more excess to her mouth as he slid his tongue in. Their tongues caressed each other's slick taste. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the soft grass that covered the floor and was kneeling between her legs. Both his arms now rested by the side of her head. He moved his head a little farther down and nipped at her neck.

This was Kagome's sensitive spot and she moaned out in pleasure. The moan urged Sesshomaru on and he started tugging at her Kimono. Kagome's breathing rubbed her chest against Sesshomaru's and it excited him. He could feel the rush of his blood and passion that enveloped them. As he kissed her neck Kagome wrapped one of her legs around Sesshomaru's hip and pulled him down towards her. Sesshomaru was harder then a rock and could have entered her but the layer of clothing that was always on at the wrong moment frustrated him. He rubbed himself against her hot core and could smell her desire run up the walls. He pushed his waste against hers eager to satisfy his need but the clothing was in the way.

Kagome sucked in her breath as she felt a hard pressure against her sex. It was pushing into her and made her moan and go delirious with desire. She pushed back even harder and heard him growl in the back of his throat. She looked up to see his eyes tinted with red. She thought she better stop before this carried on to something she didn't want to do just yet. She wanted to fuck him but didn't think this was the time or place to do it. Not until she knew how she felt about him.

Kagome gently slid her hands under Sesshomaru's chest and pushed him back a little. Allowing herself some air she spoke up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru sama, get up."

Sesshomaru heard her words and reluctantly complied. He lingered a little longer in that position before he finally got up. The red slowly drained away from his eyes. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He started to nuzzle her neck and it made her giggle. Sesshomaru liked that she laughed and nuzzled her neck even harder and before he knew it, it had turned out to be full-blown laughter as he had her lying on the ground again, but this time he was… tickling her?

"SS Sessho m m ma maru s ss stop! Pl ple please!" she gasped for air. She couldn't breathe now. Tickling her has made her unable to think wisely. He did not stop the assault so she decided to assault him herself as she got angry with him for not stopping. The laughing had started to hurt her liver, kidneys and stomach. She kicked him were it counted and Sesshomaru's back constricted and he fell over clutching where Kagome knew she shouldn't have kicked. He growled angrily at her. He was over whelmed with anger, frustration, and confusion. Hadn't she enjoyed the fact that he was playing with her?

He sat up as the pain dulled and glared at her. She smiled back meekly and came over to sit in his lap again.

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomaru thought.

When Kagome sat down between his legs he brought up his hand and shoved her back and she fell out. She landed on her side and turned her head around angrily. She frown and got up. She walked over to where he sat and kicked him in the back. She made sure that her heel dug into his pressure point. Sesshomaru let out a growl and got up. He towered over Kagome and she almost shrank back, if it were not for her stubborn nature she would have ran away by now. Sesshomaru shoved her again and she kicked him again. It went on like that for an hour tops until both were just to exhausted and collapsed to the ground in a much-needed sleep.


	15. Whisperings of love

**A/N:** OMG I finally have 100 reviews. So excited. Anyways sorry it's been so long since I updated I just didn't have any time. Plus my keyboard went wack cause my lil sis spilled some water on it so I couldn't use the computer. I had to settle for my brothers lap top. The worst thing is that he didn't install Microsoft word so I had to use note pad. And there isn't any spell checks on note pad so please excuse any misspellings. I just hope that there aren't as many as I will anticipate.

**Chappie 15**

**Whisperings of love**

The sun was rising over the horizon as the birds called out to the sky of their good rest. Kagome stirred in Sesshomaru's arms and shrugged his arm off slowly. As she crawled away she was suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned her head around and narrowed her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru's stoic eyes starring at her. She trailed her gaze down to his claw that firmly grasped her hakama. She yanked her pants away almost succeeding in pulling them down.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded more then asked.

"Where are you going?" a stoic voice answered.

"That's not the answer I was looking for!"

"..."

Kagome was getting tired of his silence. She stood up, dusted her knees off and proceeded to the forest to relieve her self. She was hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't follow. The last thing she needed was for a lord to see her crouching on the ground peeing. How embarrassed she wouldn't be. She probably wouldn't pee for a month so that the lord would think that ningen women didn't urinate. Thankfully though he did not follow her, to her relief.

Sesshomaru was still sitting on the ground as Kagome scuttled away into the forest. He stared on and stood up. While waiting for Kagome, he was lost in his own thoughts. _How has such a complicated ningen oona twist my life like a wet towel? She's wringing out all my patience with her. This is not acceptable. I should get rid of her, but how? Arrrgggghh! I don't think that I can go through with it. This woman that I have claimed to love has weakened me._

Kagome returned a few minutes later when Sesshomaru ceased his conspiring against the lovely lady. Does she know that she is just that beautiful? That the lord and any other lord would fall to their knees just to have her by their side. Kagome looked down at him and saw that his eyes were glazed over in thought. _Well we can fix that!_ She kneeled down in front of him and started to jab at his forehead with her index finger.

"Wake up!"

"..."

"You know, if I were an enemy I could have easily injured you." explained Kagome.

"Cease your jabbing wench."

The anger in her aura flared at being called wench. She just hated name-calling. Even if he is her friend she still will not tolerate name-calling. Simple words like wench, bitch, whore, etc... Always get the best of her. She didn't know why they got her all worked up but they just did, being classified as such things make her go ballistic. It is just simply rude!

"Why should I stop!"

"..."

"Cat got your tongue doggy?"

She knew what she said was mean but that's the best way to get at him. He just hated neko youkai, but not enough to commit genocide of the species. Not that she hated neko anyways.

"You are disrespecting a high noble, that is not very wise."

"What!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Did you not hear this Sesshomaru speak, your hearing is less developed then I thought."

"Well I don't care! You shouldn't have called me that name, you know how I feel about name calling!"

"You are not a noble as I am, this Sesshomaru will call you by your title when his person sees fit."

"You think that I don't deserve respect in your eyes! Tell me, what makes you think you deserve it with in mine!"

"..."

Sesshomaru got up and tossed the angry miko over his shoulder. He had a nice view of her rear from the position she was in. He smirked. He didn't really care what she was yelling about, he just brushed it off. She's just really angry. She would calm down sooner or later. After about an hour of the kicking and screaming he set her down.

"What the hell!" she screamed angrily.

"nnn..?"

"What's your problem? That was a very undignafied way to carry me!"

Kagome was so angry with Sesshomaru. She had to hit or kill something soon or else she'll direct it at her Sessho. Sesshomaru should brace himself because Kagome had decided that he **should** be the target of her anger since it was his fault in the first place If he started it then he should finish it. Kagome lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He landed on his ass and Kagome was on top of him. He should have seen it coming with the temper that she held. He looked up and caught a blow to his left cheek. She punched him a good one as you can tell by his nosebleed. He was totally shocked. No one ever dared to hit him like she did. Kagome was about to throw another fist at his face until he grabbed her wrists. He was getting tired of her and this is going to be the last time that she is allowed to ever strike out at him and not get punished for it.

He tossed her to the side and regained his posture. He dusted of his clothing and helped Kagome up.

"Stupid!"

"..."

"I hate you!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Three words. Those three words struck him. It really hurt to hear those few sounds coming from her. Does she truly hate him?

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's usually stoic face and saw something flicker in his eyes. Was it despair that she saw? She almost smacked herself in the head when she remembered what happened yesterday. She had asked him if he loved her and he said yes. How can she be so stupid, he loves her. Hearing those words must have hurt him. She slowly walked over to him. The pebbles scattered as she dragged her feet. Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from her, but not before her hands cupped his face. She starred into his eyes convinced that she is beginning to love him also; she brought her mouth toward his soft pale ones. It was chaste kiss, meant only for comfort. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she gave him a soft but long embrace. _Do I love him also? I can love a youkai like him; I'll just have to practice my patience more._

Sesshomaru placed him chin on top of her small head. He lifted his arms to embrace her as well, holding her against him. He inhaled her sweet scent of sugar cane and honey, drinking it in as if it will give him a life with more meaning. He held her for a long time thinking about how much he loves her wondering if she will ever love him back.

"I love you." Kagome whispered into his chest.

Make no mistake. This is the most important part that will ever take place in Sesshomaru's life. He heard her but he has to make sure that it wasn't his imagination talking. Sometimes he tends to hear what he wants to hear. His grasp on her grew a little tighter. In the end he only succeeded in clutching her form to his tightly, almost suffocating her.

"What did you say?" his raspy voice demanded she say it again. He didn't want to be lied to.

"I love you." she whispered a little louder. Confidence filled in her voice this time.

He released her from his grip to look into her eyes. There was a flame burning there, not a lie. This is the happiest day Sesshomaru has ever lived. Finally, someone who loves him for him not for his title, not for a quick rut, not for his money but just for him. Tonight there is going to be a change in schedule. They're leaving early. He wants to celebrate this joyous occasion and announce to every one with in the castles grounds about his soon to be mate.

"Sesshomaru sama... I sense a jewel shard."

"Where?"

"I think it's towards the east."

With that Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms tenderly and ran off towards the east.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Rin, oh Lady Rin, I'm gonna find you no matter what. You can't hide from my youkai nose!" Koga shouted.

Rin was hiding amongst the rose bushes in her lord's garden. Her lord always told her when she was young that she smelled of roses. Koga would never be able to find there. Her sent would be mixed up with the rest of the flowers. Though roses weren't the best scents in the world by Rin's terms her lord said it was most tolerable when it was a ningen that had such a scent.

"Rin where are you! Come out! I'm not playing any more." Koga grinned as he stepped into the garden. What Rin didn't know was that she going into heat. Man could he smell her a mile away. He pinpointed her location to where the rose bush is. When he looked at it from the corner of his eye he could see it slightly rustle and it wasn't from the wind either. He slowly sauntered his way toward the bush purposely making it seem as if he saw something next to it. The bush began to fidget more. Then he pounced. He rolled out of the bush with Rin under him. Koga couldn't help but laugh at her surprise.

"Gotcha!"

"That wasn't fair! You have better hearing, smelling and eye sight then me, in fact you have better everything then me!" Rin whined.

Koga smirked at her explanation. So he had better everything?

"I have better everything huh?"

"Absolutely!"

"Do I have better hair?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have better skin?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have better legs?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have a better stomach?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have better breasts?"

"Yes!... uh I mean no!"

Koga laughed at Rins blushing face. She smacked him on the arm when he asked her the last question. He will never let her live this down. He will always remind her now that she thought he had better breasts, which wasn't true because hers were just simply beautiful to what his eyes can see. They were round and soft looking through her haori, big enough for him to cup in his hand. By the time he had realized what he was thinking Rin smacked him again, but this time on the head. He fell over and Rin got up.

"Who asked you to stare at my chest!" Rin demanded.

Koga grinned and rubbed his head, "Sorry Lady Rin but they were just there, couldn't help myself, heh heh heh..."

"Are you not suppose to be one of the top warriors in my lord's armies? Lord Sesshomaru and I'd have expected more dignity then what you have just displayed."

"Gomen to disappoint you Lady Rin but Lord Sesshomaru thinks that I have zero dignity period..."

Rin frowned at what her lord's thoughts of Koga were. She may have a crush on the poor bastard Koga but he was somewhat a hentai. He's just saying that so he can cop a feel or two on her.

"What ever."

With that they resumed their game of hide and go seek. Rin was the seeker this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon the time they arrived at the clearing there were many bodies scattered across the grounds.

"What the hell happened here?"

"They died."

"Well that's obvious your smartness but who killed them?"

Next to many of the bodies were large holes. Where could have those holes come from? Kagome didn't have anytime to think before she jerked into the air. Apparently her savior decided to do so with out telling her of it. She looked down and saw a large gapping mouth open. Hundreds of small sharp teeth lined the circular mouth, the mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish gasping for air.

"AAAHHHH! What the fuck is that!"

"It's a centipede youkai."

"Yeah, a super powered one it seems to have a jewel shard in its chest."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru landed neatly on the ground near a tree. He set Kagome off his back and told her to stay put. She was perfectly capable of killing it herself but he felt that it was his duty to protect her and to fight these kind of battles for her. She nodded towards him signaling that she would obey him and wouldn't' move. Sesshomaru dashed towards the centipede youkai and unsheathed Tokijin. He brought the blade out in front of him as the centipede came down to consume him. He dodged the attack by jumping up towards his left and bringing the sword down to his right in order to decapitate the youkai insect. It dodged Tokijin but just barely. It was beginning to annoy Sesshomaru that the youkai kept dodging his attack but this time it won't escape.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Centipede youkai danced around each other dodging each other's attacks. While there wasn't even a scratch on Sesshomaru the centipede was receiving most of the blows around its torso area. She watched as the dance was nearly done The centipede swayed in front of Kagomes eyes, she knew it was about to die soon. Why didn't Sesshomaru just kill it already and put it out of its misery? Is that too much to ask? Kagome had enough with Sesshomaru toying with it. Kagome concentrated on her inner fire. She made her mind set if free. As the warm and calm feeling spread through her body she pushed it with her mind into her hands. She held it there and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was the centipede youkai and she had only one shot. As quickly as she could she shot a powerful beam of purifying light at the centipede. It hit its target and it dissolved into air. The black shard dropped to the floor and Kagome ran over to pick it up.

She bent down to retrieve it. Sesshomaru landed quietly behind her and gasped her waist. Kagome got up and turned around. She purified the shard in front of him, which made him let go of her when her powerful youki licked at his skin.

"Lets go back to the castle Sesshomaru sama, I can't sense any more shards with in the western lands."

"..."

_I was hoping you would say that my little tenshi. _Thought Sesshomaru.

Another day passed as they made their way slowly back to the castle. They rested near a hillside that they passed just a day before. Both stirred in their sleep while the blazing orange sun rose up in the sky. Kagome was the first to awake and layed in between Sesshomaru's arms taking in the warmth that washed over her body. Then a thought suddenly struck her. She shook Sesshomaru's shoulder slightly to wake him. Groggily he grunted in her presence. His eye peeked open to look at her urgent face.

"What?"

"Gomen Sesshomaru sama for waking you but can we delay our return a little. We are supposed to have a visit from Kagura chan."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken ran through the corridors frantically searching for his lord, only running into servants and Rin who seemed to be looking for something. Jaken would have ripped his hair out if he had any.

"Oh my dear Kami! Where has our young lord run off to? I hope he isn't with that ningen oona... She will bring turmoil with in the castle. To think that our lord is so infatuated with that wench. Yes infatuated, that is all he is with her, just infatuated, nothing more..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked the rest of the day back towards the west where the castle resided.

"Dance of the Dragons!"

Bright white like slashes ran towards them in the wind and Sesshomaru pushed Kagome out of the way taking the damage of the surprise attack. _Ah, so the Kaze demoness actually came back to go through with her little plan of deceiving Naraku. I hope she understands that I will not go easy on her and for her not to expect to walk away alive._ Sesshomaru smirked at the wind demoness. He will show her the meaning of a real attack. Sesshomaru drew out an acid whip and whipped is towards the attacker. The tip licked at her cheek causing her to wince before jumping back.

"Hello there Sesshomaru, I am here to take your miko away..."

"You will be taking nothing you lowly piece of filth." Ouch! Did he have to throw around insults like that?

"I will take your miko Sesshomaru."

"..."

Sesshomaru's whip lashed out again narrowly missing its targets arm who leapt out of the way. She flicked her fan open and repeated the earlier attack. Bright white slashed claw like marks swished passed him missing him but able to catch a few wisps of his hair. They dodged each other's attacks. It wasn't long before both were covered in blood. Kagura, getting irritated by receiving most of the attacks got carried away. She flicked her fan open again, meaningfully twisting her wrist around. Sesshomaru braced himself for the new attack but as he waited nothing happened, only a small breeze came.

"Is that breeze supposed to hurt this Sesshomaru demon?"

"No, but this is..."

Her wrist came to an abrupt stop and a gigantic wind whipped up everyone's hair. Sesshomaru heard Kagome whimpering in the background. It wasn't long until he saw several large tornados coming his and Kagome's way. Cursing the witch he jumped to Kagome's side and transported her to a safe spot and resumed his battle with the tornados. His whip cut through each one causing it to disappear before Kagura's eyes. Kagura fake scowled at him and Sesshomaru merely smirked at her attempt to scare him. He drew Tokijin out and brought the tip of the blade down and into Kagura's shoulder. She gasped and wondered if he was really going to kill her. She thought that Kagome had convinced the youkai to go with the plan of not killing her at least. Sesshomaru pushed the sword further into Kagura's shoulder earning a cry from her slim form. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You will never take what is mine Naraku, I know you are after her," and then he unsheathed the sword from Kagura's shoulder and she collapsed to the ground. Sesshomaru wasn't going to kill her and was sure that Naraku would call her to retreat. He pretended to bring the blade down cross Kagura's neck.

_Kagura! Get out of there before he kills you and you won't ever have a taste of freedom wench!_

_Yes Naraku._

Just as Sesshomaru was about to decapitate her Kagura rolled out of the way. She pulled a feather from her hair and winked at Kagome. She threw the feather to the ground waiting for it to enlarge into a larger version of it's self. She jumped onto the feather and flew away. Sesshomaru turned around and saw a glaring Kagome.

"What?"

"Did you have to be that rough with her?"

"Yes, did you want Naraku to suspect something."

"Well no, but still, all that blood makes me queasy."

Sesshomaru shrugged and walked towards the west again with Kagome on his heels. It wasn't long before they reached the gates of the castle and the guards let them in wondering when their lord has ever left in the first place. Sesshomaru and Kagome went their separate ways. Sesshomaru went to take a bath and Kagome went in search of Koga.


	16. Announcement at the party

**A/N:** Yes I know. It was not necessary to have them go their separate ways but… I was kind of in a rush so I had to right a quick ending. Any ways to bad they have to suffer on my account of being lazy and not taking my time. Gomen… well anyways I would like to thank all my reviewers out there. And wuts this I here about fanfiction not letting any more stories have their lemon moments! I'm out raged! X ( I live to write hentai ish things on my stories. Kami sama! Any ways on with the story!

Chappie 16 Announcement at the party 

"Koga! Koga!" Kagome shouted out into the hall. In flash Koga was by her side.

"Lady Kagome, we didn't expect you and our disappearing lord to come back so soon, are you in need of my service?" Koga inquired.

"Well yes, I feel that I have missed out on to many days of my training, are you willing to train me now/"

"Why of course! Anything for you."

"Oh yeah… Koga?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Rin has been looking for you, have you any idea why?"

"Why not a clue my Lady, she must be thinking that I am still playing hide and go seek with her…"

"Aw! You're playing with her while Sesshomaru sama and I were gone!"

"No it's not what you think!"

"Koga's got a crush! Koga's got a crush!…" Kagome danced off down the hall to the dojo with Koga trailing behind her. He was fuming at his lady's words because she hit the nail in the head.

Rin was hiding around a corner when she heard Kagome shouting out Koga's name. She hadn't expected Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru to come back until at least a week has passed. She heard Kagome and Koga's conversation and smiled when Kagome yelled out Koga's crush on Rin. She saw Koga blush and knew that Kagome wasn't just making it up. Rin blushed also when she realized that he would return the same feelings if he had decided to court her. Besides it was about time for her to choose a mate. Lord Sesshomaru had been discussing it with Jaken ever since she turned 14. But a few years have passed since then and it aggravated her lord to see that she was still unmated. Jaken had threatened before that her lord would sell her off to some drunken sailor if she didn't go off and pick one for herself now. But that only earned Jaken a few kicked and rocks thrown at his head when Rin left to go tell her Lord. But now she was hoping that her simple crush on Koga would lead to something more. And maybe if, just if she chose to play her cards right, then he might end up being her mate.

Sesshomaru sank into the hot water of his personal spring and relaxed. He couldn't get over the fact that his Kagome loved him back.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Jaken heard his lord yell out his name and rushed into the spring.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Have the castle readied for a celebration, this Sesshomaru has something important to announce."

"Is that all my lord?"

"…"

Jaken took that as a yes and left to have everything to the food and decorations prepared. Besides, he had to invite all the guests to this important announcement that his lord thought was so urgent. He couldn't help wonder what it was.

"No Kagome, do not swing your katana left, swing it down when I swing it up, that way you make contact with the sword and freezing the katana's tip from nicking your chin." Koga instructed.

Kagome sighed and repeated the same thing over again in her mind and then got ready for the warned attack from Koga. Unfortunately the Katana was knocked out of her hand by the fifth attack and unfortunately it didn't hit Jaken when he ran into the dojo.

"General Koga you and the ningen must get ready for a party thrown by the lord, it will begin when the sun sets." After Jaken's brief announcement Kagome sheathed her katana and placed it back on the rack. _That means I have a lot of time to get ready for the party._

"Koga kun… can you please escort me back to my room?"

"Yes of course."

Koga lead come back to her room and left to get ready himself. He hated parties; that always meant that he would have to dress up in uncomfortable kimonos. He left Kagome and went back to his own quarters with Rin on his mind.

Kagome ran into her room once Koga left her. She undressed quickly and jumped into the hot spring. She knew she was going to take a long time to get ready. She combed her hair in the spring and washed her body with scented soaps. She got out quickly and dried her self off. She wrapped her self in a robe and walked back into her room intent on laying out her clothing that was to be worn that night. While walking back into her room she saw a package lying on her bed. She went over and ripped it open. Kagome gasped at what she saw inside. It was silver colored pure silk Kimono. It had soft pink Sakura blossoms decorating the left shoulder of the outfit just like Sesshomaru's. That gave her a hint on who might of gave it to her. There was a deep purple silk obi that was lying beside it. At the cuff of the sleeves to the kimono there were blue crescent moons. She refolded the kimono and set it back on the bed after inspecting it's wonderful beauty a while more.

Kagome went to the vanity and dropped the robe on the floor. She examined her body, not that she needed to but she didn't want to be all ashy. She took her time rubbing on lotion and when she was done she sat her naked butt down on a chair and started to curl her wet hair. After her hair dried she had small waves and curls on her head but Kagome wasn't content with just letting them lay on her back. She pulled open one of the draws to the vanity and almost fell over with all the hair crap inside. There were so many jeweled hairpins in there that she thanked Kami that she did not just die and go to heaven. She decided to play with the theme of her kimono. She twisted up some parts of her hair and stuck silver, pink, purple and blue pins in her hair. She chose to leave a small curled bang to the side of her face. She liked what she saw in the mirror. The jeweled pins lit up her face nicely; they looked like a crown of flowers on her head. When she was done being vain, which she scolded herself for being, she lightly powdered her eye lids with a pale shimmering blue shadow and then smudged on a creamy pale pink gloss to her lips. She was very happy with what she saw. She scolded herself again. She quickly threw on her kimono and tied the obi on. To her surprise the obi had a large crescent moon centered on it. It was tied to the side so Kagome had to retie the obi so the moon would be in the front. She looked beautiful. No one can argue with that.

Kagome went out to the balcony and sat on the edge looking at the sun. It would be at least to more hours before the party should start. In the mean time she should do something to keep her mind off the party. She started to clean up her room and before she knew it Merodi had called her out of her room to escort her to the ballroom. She certainly hasn't been there before. She made a note to herself to explore the castle a little more.

When Kagome stepped out of her room Merodi put a large grin on.

"What?"

"Lady Kagome, I must say you look much more beautiful then usual, I am proud even though I have no business being so." Kagome smile in response and thanked Merodi for her kindness.

"No need to thank this old maid Kagome, I only speak the truth."

Merodi lead Kagome down to the ballroom. When the doors opened Kagome gazed with the wonderment of a child. The room was huge! It had tile floors and everything! The ceiling was high up and Sesshomaru's throne was sitting high up on red velvet carpet. Kagome thought the ballroom was absolutely beautiful.

"Enjoy the party Lady Kagome…"

"Thank you Merodi, I will call to you if I'm in need of your services."

"Very well…"

Kagome spotted Sesshomaru near his throne surrounded by other youkai female which almost made Kagome mad if she didn't know that she was the most beautiful in the whole room by all the males staring at her hungrily. She walked on with her head held high and her arms folded into the sleeves. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze from one of the females throwing themselves at him. He saw Kagome in all her glory convinced that she was the most beautiful creature on this planet. He walked through the crowd of females pushing some aside to get to her. When he reached his goal he knelt down on one knee and lifted her hands to his lips.

"Good evening beautiful creature of the night, have I seen you some where before you look so familiar to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome giggled when he laid a soft kiss on her hand, which earned her glares from the bunch of females surrounding him earlier.

"Oh stop it." She smacked his hand away and allowed for Sesshomaru to get up.

"Sesshomaru koi, it's nice to see you again!" yelled an irritatingly squeaky voice.

"And who might you be." Demanded Sesshomaru as he turned around to see the offending voice.

"Why Sesshomaru I can't believe you don't remember my face, why I'm pretty much the only beautiful thing that you can lay your eyes on here." The new female sneered as she glared at Kagome who kept silent and watching.

"No I believe she is." Sesshomaru pointed towards Kagome.

The female who seems to be another type of inu youkai almost gasped when she thought that Sesshomaru called her ugly.

"Sesshomaru! Are you calling me ugly, surely that things beauty does not match mines!" she scoffed.

"She does not match yours, her beauty surpasses all of the females here now leave before your irritate me further." Sesshomaru's icy voice crept back in. But the woman didn't seem to realize that Sesshomaru was getting mad. Instead she was blinded by her own anger. Kagome knew she was about to get attacked anyways so she had to be ready when the stupid woman lunges at her.

Right at that moment as Kagome had predicted the female lunged. Kagome didn't have time to think about any training. She had to fight street style now, the way she taught her self when she lived in the orphanage and was picked on by the mean girls.

Kagome's quick reflexes grabbed the woman by her hair and swung the woman around to face her. Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't but he enjoyed the catfight that was going on because of the women who want him. He knew that Kagome was going to win anyways so he might as well call it a day and stay out of it. Every one at the party turned around and watched the daring ningen and the youkai battle it out.

As Kagome swung the woman around the females arm reached up and tried to slash her face but Kagome pulled her hair and head down even further and the female let out a frustrated scream. Kagome was getting tired of this and just decided to beat the crap out of her and give everyone a good show. She flipped the woman over and balled her fist up and smashed it to the side of the females face multiple times with ferocious strength. The female in Kagome's grasp yelled and cursed and made a grab for Kagome's hair and this time succeeded. She pulled Kagome's head down so she can claw at her face but Kagome wasn't that stupid. Before the woman could lift a finger Kagome brought her knee up heatedly to the females nose. As it crashed into the female's face all everyone could hear was a sickening crack. The bloodied youkai dropped to the ground and clutched her nose and jumped up to Kagome again but Kagome brought her foot down onto her stomach. As she hunched over in pain Kagome elbowed the back of the youkai's neck and the youkai female fell face first into the tile floor. Everyone winced.

To say the least Sesshomaru was shocked that Kagome was so wild, brutal and untrained in whatever fighting technique that was. It was sort of appealing to know she can beat the shit out of the other cowering females that backed off of Sesshomaru. He let a smirk grace his face. Kagome kicked the woman a few times in the ribs when she tried to get up and attack her again. She was about to land another blow when Sesshomaru tugged her out of her anger and she almost fell over.

"You can stop now Kagome, you don't want to kill her do you?"

"I don't know, do I?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her retort. It was funny seeing her feeding her anger with her jealousy of the other woman. Though she really didn't need anything to be jealous about because she was perfect in every aspect.

"Jaken! Take the Shiro youkai to the infirmary."

Jaken nodded at his lord's request and had two guards drag the still cursing woman out of there. What a life he had. Always the one to do the dirty work…

Everyone had his or her attention on the vicious looking ningen. They wondered why she was there in the first place. Rin was acceptable but a ningen with such power and malice could not be. Everyone gave disapproving glances. Kagome noticed all the stares and got somewhat aggravated.

"What are all of you looking at she's the one who started it!" Kagome yelled at everyone.

All the men and women immediately shifted their gazes to one another as to not offend the scary ningen. The fight frazzled Kagome because she hadn't had one like that for some years. It wasn't as action packed but it was still a fight. At least her hair wasn't messed up when that other woman practically yanked it out. She smoothed out her kimono and gave Sesshomaru a coy wink and strutted of to go get a drink. Sesshomaru wanted to bite his lip for the primal urges that arose. It he didn't control himself then he would surely embarrass himself because everyone would smell his arousal. Now he wouldn't want that. After taking three deep breaths he walked over to his throne silently and dragged a fussing and thirsty Kagome with him.

"Silence!"

The room went into a hush.

"I, this Sesshomaru, am very pleased to announce that his person has chosen a mate. She stands before all of you on my throne, not only is she a very powerful miko but she is also the protector and guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She goes by the name of Kagome."

Every one waited for a few minutes to let the information sink in. There were three lone clappings heard which belonged to no one other then Rin, Koga and Merodi. Some of the other youkai who trusted the three's decision clapped also and soon the whole ball was clapping. Kagome smile a dazzling sweet and innocent smile and then every one knew why their lord had chosen her and not a youkai mate.

Jaken rushed in after hearing the applause and was curious as to what happened. He pulled one inu youkai over and asked what had happened while he was gone.

"Our lord Sesshomaru has announced that he has chosen a mate."

"What! Honto ni! (really!) Who is it that he has chosen?"

"It is the beautiful ningen woman named Kagome."

"What!" Jaken fell over to his side and grumbled to him self. _Only an infatuation huh? How could I be so stupid! He's in love with her!_

Sesshomaru smiled inside. Everyone accepted her and him being together. It was easier then he thought it would have been. Sesshomaru assumed that there would be many questioning him openly and expected some to actually challenge him for the right to mate her. He saw the stares from some of the youkai and was ready to kill all of them if necessary.

All went well for the party and so did the next two days.

**(A/N:** Did I say two days! Yes I said two days! That means lemony stuff is coming up in the next chappie, some lime or citrus is here I think.

"Sesshomaru! You baka where are you hiding!" Kagome yelled out into the hall. Wow de ja vou (didn't spell it right… so sad) didn't she do this with Koga two days ago. It was the middle of the afternoon and Kagome was expecting to spend some time in the garden with Sesshomaru but couldn't find him. Where was he? Unknowingly to her Sesshomaru has been behind her all along. He wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist. She jumped up and shrieked a little into his sensitive ear. Sesshomaru winced.

"Good afternoon Kagome…" he whispered into her ear. He licked her lobed and nipped at it. Kagome shivered and pressed her body against his.

"Hello Sessho, I was hoping we could spend sometime in the garden toge…" she was hopelessly lost in a deep kiss.

**Cause:** Sesshomaru and kisses.

**Effect:** Kagome losing train of thought.

She turned her whole body around to face him and brought her hands up to his chest to have them rest there. Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome and backed her into a wall. _I don't think this is appropriate out in the hallway._ Kagome's thought chimed.

Sesshomaru's hands left her waist and began to roam her body. One hand rested on her cheek and the other kept going lower and lower. Sesshomaru can smell the spike in her arousal and felt the heat between her thighs on is own thigh. His hand reached down between her legs and pressed. He earned a small moan and a large over dose of her arousal scent that wafted into his nostrils. He didn't want anyone else smelling it. He picked her up and carried her to her room. When he got there he pushed open the door and closed it. He walked in and laid her down on the bed and spread her legs so as he could lay between them. They continued to make out for 10 more minutes before Sesshomaru's hand reached down to her spot again.

Kagome liked the feeling of his hand between her legs and pushed herself again it and groaned out in unsatisfied pleasure. She felt Sesshomaru's hand slide into her hakama and end up on her hot core. His fingers gently brushed the fold and then began to massage them. Kagome writhed beneath him and he continued to kiss her through her moans and groans. He couldn't take it any more he had to explore further.

His clawed hand slipped in between her folds and rubbed her nub. Kagome began breathing raggedly. He wanted to explore even further. After a while of fondling her nub Sesshomaru slipped his middle finger through her entrance. It was slick and wet with want. Kagome arched her back up when she felt his finger touching her where she wanted to be touched most. His finger slid in and out of her slowly and touched her clit every so often that it made her shudder. He took out his hand from her hakama and licked up the fluid on his hand. It tasted like the forbidden fruit in Eden. He had to have one more taste. His hand made way for her hakama again but she stopped him panting a little bit.

Her coy smile made him smile also. What was she planning? She bit her bottom lip seductively and laid him down on the bed instead. She straddled him and sat on his hard erection on purpose. She moved herself around on him purposely teasing. If she didn't stop then the prophesy would get all fucked up.

She suddenly stopped and laid her head down on his chest and then looked up again. Her coy smile crept up and she came in for the kiss. While she was distracting him with her kiss he hadn't noticed her hands also slipping into his hakama until he felt her grasp him. She gave him a hard squeeze and he growled in reply. She moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly and held him tightly. If only he could experience the inside of her. She began to move faster and Sesshomaru thrusted against her hands. But abruptly she stopped and got up off of him.

"I was trying to tell you something earlier before you interrupted me." Kagome pouted. Oh how Sesshomaru wanted to kill her for toying with him. She waved at him and walked out of the room to the garden leaving a dazed Sesshomaru laying on her bed with and even bigger erection.

Sesshomaru got up and went after her convinced that he would scold her like a parent would a child. She wasn't in the hall. _She is fast._ _She must be in the garden, did she not mention it a few minutes ago?_ Sesshomaru wasted no time and went to the garden. And just as he thought Kagome was sitting under the Sakura tree gazing at the setting sun.

_The crescent moon will be out tonight. Today is when I can take her as my mate and have her by my side forever. As my lover, my mate, my everything. _


	17. The Prophesy Calls

**A/N:** **Warning:** Lemons, lemons, lemons! When will they start? I know that you have been waiting a long time for them and yet they haven't arrived yet. But I guarantee you that in this Chappie you find a whole lotta interesting things that might lead up to what everyone has been aching for.

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Inuyasha but I will own Sessho and his personality soon! Mwa ha ha ha beats head with a club and stumbles of stage crazily.

**Chappie # 17**

**The prophesy calls**

They were in the castles garden now just enjoying the seen. It was a clear and beautiful night. The cloudless sky uncovered the crescent moon that was out, bringing back old memories of the past. The flowers were in full bloom and every scent filled the air with delightful smells. Sesshomaru wanted this moment to be shared with his beloved Kagome. Yes he admitted it, his beloved!

Sesshomaru sat down with his back leaning against a tree as Kagome wandered off somewhere. He didn't have to worry about her safety here because now everyone within and out of the castle grounds knew that Kagome is his intended. No one would dare appose him or hurt his personal belongings. Which of course everyone knew was Kagome. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Sesshomaru inquired himself about his life, what he accomplished and about Kagome.

_Kagome and I haven't done anything that would be considered mate material yet. Why is she and I holding back? I know that I want her as my life partner. We haven't actually mated, (maybe fooled around) yet we've known each other for these past few weeks and fallen for each other completely unless… No! I know that she loves me as much as I love her. She even told me. Kagome is not that type of person who just goes after someone's money. We don't need to mate in order to love. But if she keeps this up to long I don't know whether I can hold my youkai back enough not to take her by force. Besides, tonight is the night of the crescent moon. This is the day I have been waiting for, it seems like I have waited for eternity for this night to show up._

Sesshomaru stopped thinking to himself when he heard Kagome's light footsteps near his location.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," yawned Kagome.

She made her way to Sesshomaru until she somewhat tripped and fell and knocked her knees against his. She looked up to see if the taiyoukai would get angry for her clumsiness. Well he didn't look angry with her. He looked kind of like that he was glad that she touched him or something. She didn't notice that she was still kneeling on the ground where Sesshomaru's hand was placed.

"You may remove your knee from this Sesshomaru's hand now." he said gazing at her in amusement when she almost fell over because she hadn't realized that she was causing him a little discomfort. She moved off of his hand.

She got up and sat next to him, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other. He shivered a little from her feathery touch.

"So what are you watching out for?" she yawned.

It was getting late. She said this in a sleepy manner as her head bobbed with fatigue and eyes closing to mere slits. Sesshomaru thought that this was kind of sexy.

"There is a crescent moon out tonight. I was just thinking of a memory," answered Sesshomaru, "Can you remember anything from a night like this?"

" Yawn, not now Sessho..." she said.

Her head bobbed a little more and she yawned very loudly and stretched. He was about to suggest that she go back to the castle and get some rest until she laid her head down on his lap. She told him that she needed to close her eyes a bit.

She fell asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru sat there for hours fighting the urge of running his fingers through her raven black hair. It looked so silky and shiny in the moonlight.

So today is the night where they are suppose to make love. But he hasn't told her yet. Maybe they can wait till the next crescent moon, he didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty. But with her lying on his lap, he had to admit that it was getting him slightly aroused.

She muttered something in her sleep, which Sesshomaru now realized was a command for dogs, "down boy." she repeated.

"Good advice," thought Sesshomaru.

The top of his pants strained tighter.

_No, this Sesshomaru shouldn't wake her. She is clearly not ready to engage in what this Sesshomaru expects. She deserves better then this. This Sesshomaru can't disturb her from her rest._

With no warning at all her head turned in her sleep. Her lusciously full pink lips inches from the strained part of his pants. He felt her shallow breath on him. Her hand shifted and rested between the crevice of his leg and torso.

"Kami, why do you torture only this Sesshomaru?" thought Sesshomaru.

He slowly moved her fingers away from his leg, away from his danger zone that would surely set him off in a fit of lust driven desires. His light touch woke her.

As she peeped open her eyes she noticed that his pants were tightly pulled over an unmistakable erection. 'Wow!' she thought, 'what a package! Not that I haven't seen it before…'

"See something interesting?" he asked in a husky tone.

"No." she quickly said as she quickly rolled away and shifted her gaze upon his beautiful golden orbs. They were so deep and suffocating. Kagome had to force herself to rip her eyes away from his. She blushed lightly, hoping that Sesshomaru hadn't seen her.

She forced herself to stand up because she realized that this was not a proper way for a lady to sleep. But she was utterly exhausted.

"That's not a good idea," suggested Sesshomaru as her legs shook and she fell back down to her knees and into his arms. She looked back up into those golden liquid orbs.

She looked away from his eyes and darted her gaze to the floor feeling shy about how weak she was. Normally she isn't this weak when she is exhausted but maybe it was just that she got up to fast and got dizzy.

Her eyes roamed over his body and his biceps. 'Oh Kami, why, why, why did you have to make him look so good?' Kagome asked and pleaded for an answer in her head but non came. She tried not to drool over the sexy youkai in front of her.

Before Sesshomaru can control himself he slid closer to her, their thighs touching.

She turned and shied away from his touch. She wasn't gonna let him take advantage of her again. She got up and walked away back to the castle. She could feel his gaze burning holes in the back of her head.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned and walked away from him. No one walks away from Sesshomaru. He glared at the back of her head and made sure that she could feel it. His gaze traveled down to her backside and watched for a bit as it swayed from side to side nervously in order to get away. He smiled a naughty smile and got up slowly and followed her. Kagome felt that she was being followed by him and almost ran. Maybe she can hide from him but her scent would give her away.

"Damn! Where can I go?" Kagome thought.

She decided to run. She hiked her kimono up to her thighs and ran. She could hear the light footsteps of Sesshomaru behind her and she could feel that he was enjoying the chase.

Sesshomaru saw that she was getting ready to run and picked up his pace a little. When she ran he ran after her while enjoying the chase. He felt like playing a game with her. He would be the hunter and she his prey. After about 5 minutes of her running in zig zags in order to dodge his lunges towards her he got tired of the game because he wasn't catching her, so he leapt in front of her and caught her up by the arms. She shrieked and struggled. He almost laughed at this sight. He looked deep into her eyes and calmed her down. She only fidgeted now in his grasp. He was suddenly filled with the urge to kiss her deeply. He reacted to that feeling and put her down on the ground. When her feet touched the floor Kagome had the idea of running again but knew that she would never out run him so stood her ground looking up at him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her small waist and the other tangled with in her hair.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Your skin is so soft, I yearn for it.," he whispered softly to her ear as her leaned in. There was no doubt now, Sesshomaru wanted this prophesy of their love to come true. He traced his tongue on the lining of her ear. She moaned softly, unable to keep the sound to herself. He truly wanted to claim her right that instant.

He thought that he should stop now but he didn't.

_So help me Kami if Jaken interrupts me again…_

He could hear Kagome's heart beat faster. It was so exhilarating to him to finally know for sure that tonight is the night he would surely mate his dear Kagome. Jaken had always interrupted them senselessly and it was very annoying. But Jaken had kept him waiting until the crescent moon.

He leaned down slowly, savoring every breath Kagome took and he placed his mouth on her neck. He licked and nipped at the small junction in her neck where her pulse beat. He sucked on it slowly until he felt her knees quake. He sent tingling sensations through her, she sighed. He kissed her tenderly and lovingly, the kisses going upward. Sessho pushed aside all his doubts and lifted her up to his mouth. The kiss was soft and meaningful. It was like heaven to her and him. His hands roamed all over her body and her hands explored his chest and back. As Kagome's hands ran up and down Sesshomaru's body he purred softly.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her again. He longed for that taste for what seemed like a lifetime. As her tongue traced his fangs, he played along and traced his tongue across her teeth while encouraging her tongue to wrestle with his. Their tongues twisted around each other's and eagerly both deepened the kiss.

He could hear her heart beat even faster.

He wrapped her in his arms and carried her bridal style to a nearby field still not separating their faces from the sensual kiss they shared. He put her on the ground and proceeded to try and take off her under garments. She shied away again and wiggled away and clamped her legs shut. He forced her legs open and laid between them before she shut them again. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head embarrassingly. Sesshomaru pulled her hands away from her face. Kagome could feel the bulge in his hakama resting on her vagina that was stirring up some feelings that she wanted to get rid of before he could smell it.

"Tell this Sesshomaru that he does not awaken your desires…" he whispered in her ear seductively. He smiled at smelling the strong scent of her arousal. He pushed himself down harder on her as he demanded her to answer, "Answer this Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her as she bit her bottom lip. She looked away and then looked back. She jutted her chin out and then smiled at him. She thrusted herself against him and almost knocked him over. This shocked Sesshomaru for a short measure of time as he came back to himself but found that she was now straddling him.

Slowly he let his hands roam all over her body and was careful to touch every spot that made her giggle. She rubbed his chest and he then enjoyed every moment of slowly stripping off her clothes as she blushed brightly. As he ran his hands over her silky desirable skin he unclasped her bra and ran his cool fingers over her breasts. The soft pink her face changed to made her even more attractive.

Sesshomaru threw her clothing aside a little ways off as he flipped her to the ground and landed on top of her. He was to be the dominant one. "There's no escape now." He mumbled to Kagome, as she blushed even more.

She pushed her chest forward and he took a nipple into his mouth. He slowly traced circles with his tongue while giving the other breast his attention as well with his hands. She arched her back and moaned loudly when he started to softly suck on her hardened nipples. The wet frictions made her go delirious with desire.

She quickly noticed that his hand was moving down her stomach and it rested upon her womanhood. He looked up into her eyes until he was sure that she had given him permission to explore her body. He slid his hand down even further. He used his thumb and middle finger to part the lips to its moist temple. Kagome gasped a bit, though not surprised when he slid his index finger into her slowly and then used his thumb to rub the small nub between her legs. He slowly started to pull his finger in and out of her, feeling her PC muscles flex around his fingers as he slid a second finger in. He continued his assault on her wet core.

Kagome felt warmth pooling in her stomach. It felt good. She almost wanted to help Sesshomaru with what he was doing with her. She wasn't an innocent girl anymore.

He decided that that was enough and came away from her breasts. He made his way down toward her pleasure zone. Kagome tried to wriggle away when she finally caught on, on what he was about to do but he firmly held her in place with one of his palms pressed down on her stomach. He used his other hand to part her jewel's lips again and insert his tongue within her. He felt her flex around his tongue and he smirked. He tasted her and knew instantly that he liked its taste; he started to tongue fuck her. Sliding his tongue in and out of her. His tongue curled inside of her, pressing against her clit. He teased it with his tongue then bit it softly. She moaned loudly as she slowly was coming to her release.

The warm feeling within her stomach was building until it almost shouted at her for its release. She started to pant loudly. The warmth was almost burning now; it was climbing higher and higher until the feeling exploded inside of her. Her first orgasm felt like molten lava cooling with in the wave of an ocean. She groaned loudly as she silently hoped that none of the youkai in the castle heard her cry.

Sesshomaru licked up her womanly juices as her body produced them to him as an offering. He looked up and came in with a kiss, crashing his lips against hers.

Though she was inexperienced she knew ways in how to pleasure men that only every woman in her village knew about. Maybe she should use what she knew now. She quickly took off his shirt and untied his hakama trailing warm wet kisses along his chest.

She pulled his pants down hastily, almost ruining the moment, and took him between her hands and stroked him gently.

"Sessho…" she whispered, he grunted in reply, "do you want more?"

He grunted again and she slowed her pace and wriggled away from under him but he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her under him before she could make a get away. He took her hand and drew it down to his hardened member. She knew that he would do that. She grasped him and started to pump him slowly at first.

She continued to pump her hands up and down along the shaft of his manhood squeezing it ever so slightly. He stifled the small moans that tried to escape his lips. She stopped and pulled herself down further under him. She kisses him as she slid under him.

Her kisses ended as she started to lick the top of his dick. He moaned from the flick of her tongue. She moved down and gently sucked on his gentiles. She curled her tongue and lifted them into her mouth as she grabbed and stroked his shaft faster. It hardened even more against her grip when she pulled and squeezed. She stopped and put her attention on his dick like she first intended. She inserted it into her mouth and slowly sucked moving her head in a jerking motion. He moved his hips and the head of his manhood crashed the back of her throat almost causing her to gag, but she took it as his plea for more force. She sucked harder and pumped faster. She pushed and pulled on his shaft harder as she caresses him with her tongue. Sesshomaru can feel himself almost coming as his pleasure rode through the roof in her hot wet mouth.

He stopped her before he could spill his seed into her mouth. He would do that another time. He hasn't ever felt this way with other woman; he's never had sex with any one like this. Maybe it was because she was a virgin. Nah!

Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms once again like she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around his waste. He got up and then pinned her to a tree. Both of their bodies pressing together was bliss enough as they breathe upon each other's necks, each one eagerly waiting to begin what their deepest thought's desired.

Looking deeply into her eyes he asked her soft. "Are you sure about this? We can wait." He didn't want to take her against her will just because he couldn't control his inner beast. Though he was sure that he wasn't going to stop now from how far they have gone in the half hour that must of past.

She nodded her head up and down showing him that she was willing to let him take her. His dick was rubbing against her jewel and couldn't say no. This was after all what she wanted since she first laid eyes on him in the forest when they first met again after so many years. So many feelings have stirred up and she remembered the promise that they would marry under a crescent moon. Once they mate they will be each other's forever and for all eternity.

Sesshomaru grinned at her and brought his hot tongue down onto her neck. He rubbed himself against her heated body. Pressing into her hard. His erection grew harder and started to pulse with the need to be within her. To bury himself in her womb. He wasted no time. He slowly put a little distance in between them as one of his clawed hands made its way down her body. He passionately kissed her. He spread open her virginal lips and slowly pushed the tip of his manhood into her. The walls of her vagina were so tight that he literally had to push himself through her opening.

"So tight... relax Kagome." he whispered into her ear.

She did relax and helped him push the rest of the way into her. Both groaned as they felt her vagina stretch to accommodate his stiff member. Kagome felt along his length as he slid into her. She took deep breaths as he slid deeper. She could feel him pulse inside of her. Her slick inner walls jerked along his thick shaft.

Once he was deep and reached her barrier he looked her in the eyes and whispered 'this might hurt'. He forced himself through her barrier and deflowered her at that moment. Though he could see that it somewhat discomforted her, it felt good to him. The barrier that pushed against the tip of his manhood sent jolts of electricity up his spine. He watched as she squirmed around his length. He pulled out of her slowly and thrust back into her quickly not giving her time to think about the pain that was inside of her. Her virgin flesh was more delicious then he had first thought. He enjoyed the tightness that surrounded him.

"Oh Kami, we are actually doing it." thought Kagome

Sesshomaru thrust in and out of her, watching as her face flushed and her breathing come out in deep pants. Her moans where pushing him to the edge but he was far from finished with her.

"Faster." Her weak voice said as a loud moan escaped her lips.

He began to thrust his hips into her core faster going deeper with every push while she grinded her waist to match his speed. He could feel himself coming and her coming as her muscles flexed hard. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her harder ignoring her loud cries of pleasure. He panted like a wild animal and pumped even harder and faster. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he uncontrollablely banged his torso against hers. She had already come and allowed for him to do as he pleased with her until he also came. She watched as he lifted his head and his chin faced the sky. His silky silver mane shook and he moaned every time he plunged into her tightness. Her soft flesh clamped hard around him. Kagome could feel the warmth building again. She tangled her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and pulled at it as he reached demon speed and red started to leaked into his eyes. He panted loudly and growled. He pushed into her a couple more times and listened to the sound of their skin slapping together. He pushed even faster until he finally felt his seed begin to beg him to be released. Kagome clamped hard around him and his enlarge dick slid into her again. Sesshomaru started to get really excited.

There was a loud howl through the night as a youkai's fangs elongated and bit into soft flesh. In the meadow two beings engaged in an act of love fulfilling one part of the prophesy. But the other part still remains.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Jaken as he jumped out of bed, "It sounded like our lord, I better go check on him."

Jaken made his way down the various corridors to locate his lord. He came down to the final hallway and knocked on his lord's door quietly. No one answered. Jaken slowly pushed the door open. He found that no one was inside and scratched his head in confusion. "Where could he be? Not with that blasted human I hope!" huffed Jake as he walked away back to his room to fall into sleep once more.

He pushed himself hard and fast into the waist that grinded against him. His seed began to burn and Kagome thrusted herself up towards him. The walls of her jewel hit the head of his manhood and shook the sensitive nerve endings cause him to plunge deep with in her womb and release. Standing with her straddling his waist, he was silent and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He never rutted with any female like that before and soon he'd want more. Noticing their bodies were still connected, and Kagome still clenched herself around him, he pulled out of her slowly savoring her body heat. Savoring her slick sheath.

The loss of his heat sent a pout to Kagome's full lips. He went down to kiss them. A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Sesshomaru could hardly hold Kagome up. He couldn't even stand up himself. In fact he decided to drop Kagome. But she was latched onto him and she brought him down with her at the shift in weight.

Kagome giggled when her bottom hit the floor and Sesshomaru fell on top of her. She smiled slyly. She ran her hands down to his member and stroked him again. She was delighted with the new experience of sex. She had to do it again. Sesshomaru was slightly amazed that she so eagerly wanted to start once more.

"Again," she said coyly.

"Don't worry I intended to…" he said as he tried to get up, "but unfortunately you have worn me out koi." was his last words as he lay back down unto the grass.


	18. We Must Leave

**A/N:** things really heated up in the last chappie didn't they? Well I hope you all liked it because it just might be a while until I right a full on lemon. Oh yeah please if anyone didn't read the last **A/N** then please listen. I'm working on a sequel to this story and it's gonna be called **The gift of Misfortune** (You wouldn't believe how long it took me to think this title up) and it will portray Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's side of the story until it leads up to the part where Sesshomaru and Kagome all meet them. Then that will be the end and then a third sequel will be coming out. I'm working on the 2nd sequel right now so that I won't have all my fans out there waiting to long. I so far have only two chappies for the 2nd story. They're all action and hentai pact so it takes me awhile to put all that detail in.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but if I may ask, can I please own Miroku? He's so cute.

Chappie # 18 We must leave 

"Oi! Where's Sesshomaru sama Koga?" Rin asked.

"Well he's in the garden having sex with Lady Kagome."

"Ew! You didn't have to tell me all that. You're so crude with your words. You could have just said he was in the garden."

"But if I did say it like that Lady Rin then you probably would have walked in on him while he was doing what he was doing… besides it takes out all the fun in seeing your face looking like that, it's priceless!"

"Sessho…" Kagome fingered Sesshomaru's smooth white and toned chest, "it's really late and I think we should go inside. I don't want to sleep on the grass all night. Besides I really don't want to be caught naked out on the grass."

Sesshomaru's lips tugged upwards but then returned to their normally stoic feature. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru gathered their clothes and redressed messily. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and then jumped up towards Kagome's window, which was the closest. He slid open the shoji screen door from the balcony and walked up to Kagome's futon. He laid her down in the sheets first and then he laid himself down beside his love. While sliding the sheets over their bodies he nuzzled her neck tenderly where the skin was still red from the mark he gave her.

When a demon mates for life his life becomes hers and her life becomes his as long as the male mate remarks the female or the other way around. As long as he lives she will live. Sesshomaru was overwhelmed to finally know that Kagome will not be short lived, that she will stay with him forever.

"Kagome, rest now. At sunrise we will pack. We must leave if you want to complete your mission. I have already completed mine." Sesshomaru whispered in his loves ear.

"Hai." Kagome whispered back.

"Lady Rin are you tired?"

"Yeah, I am a little."

"I suggest you sleep, it's late."

"Hai Koga kun, are you going to sleep?"

"Yes I am, I'll walk you back to your quarters."

"Arigato Koga kun."

It took both of them two minutes to stand in front of Rin's door. Rin said good night to Koga and Koga nodded. As Rin turned towards her door…

"Lady Rin?"

Rin turned around to see Koga standing a little to close for comfort. Lets put it this way; he was at least to inches away from her lips. His breath burned Rin's lips and he stared into her eyes.

"Y yes?"

"I,"_ it's now or never,_ "I like you… a lot. And I would like to court you."

"Koga kun, I, oh Kami… You have no idea… Oh Kami yes!"

Rin threw her arms around Koga pulling him into a bear hug. Koga was extremely pleased that she accepted his offer of being courted. He just hopes that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't get angry.

Sesshomaru lay quietly listening to the conversation of Rin and Koga from down the hall. Sesshomaru was indifferent to whom Rin chose to be her mate as long as he was a high-ranking youkai which Koga is. Now Rin will be around longer if she takes a youkai mate.

_Hhhhmmm… I have to speak to Koga tomorrow. _

The peeked over the horizon and Sesshomaru shook his mate awake softly. They were to pack and head off to find the rest of the Shikon no Kakkera. Naraku must have found the majority of them already. But what if his mate were to die in battle? What would he do? He would protect her from anything and would even die for her. As his father passed down the sword Tetsaiga to his sibling Inuyasha, the sword that kills 100 demons in one sweep, he was given Tenseiga, the sword that can revive 100 souls with one sweep. If some how Kagome was to die while with in Sesshomaru's protection (which is highly unlikely) then he can bring her back to life with Tenseiga.

"Wake up my little tenshi (angel)."

"Do I have to?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her groggy eyes.

"Hai."

"Okay then."

Sesshomaru smiled as he saw a crescent moon appear on his mate's four head. Kagome was undergoing a few physical changes but nothing really drastic. As Kagome sat up Sesshomaru also noticed that his mate's hair had a tint of blue to it and she had silver wisps of hair falling to her back.

Kagome got up and went to bathe. As she got back she dawned a simple training kimono and Sesshomaru dawned his favorite red and white battle kimono with his tail thrown over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru went to the door awaited for Kagome to finish tying her hair before opening the door and letting her step out into the hall. Kagome was heading to the dinning hall for breakfast and Sesshomaru was lagging behind taking in what his castle looked like not sure if he was coming back from their journey to enjoy it on an everyday bases. As he watched Kagome walk down the hall a disgustingly familiar scent wafted into his nose.

Kagome sensed another youkai following her. Kagome turned around to see the Shiro youkai from the night before. Her nasally voice yelled out to her.

"You whore! I can smell Lord Sesshomaru's scent all over you!"

"You can not speak to the lady of the western lands that way!" yelled Jaken as he came running up to his lord's side. He was looking for lord to confirm whether the rumor of his leaving is true or not.

"What! Lady of the western lands! I don't believe it."

"Then don't." Sesshomaru said icily. Kagome had a smirk on her face the whole time. If she weren't so lazy she would have beaten the crap out of the bitch right about now. She can't talk to her that way; maybe she should order her death… Kagome turned away from the Shiro demon and continued to walk down the hall to eat breakfast. Sesshomaru slowly followed his dear mate. She opened the door and stepped inside and left the dumb founded Shiro youkai with her mouth wide open.

When the door final shut Sesshomaru turned his ice-cold gaze back towards the Shiro demon. He walked to her. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru reached out and grasped the gasping and surprised Shiro demon by the neck. Sesshomaru pulled her ear closely to his mouth.

"If you disrespect my mate again, I will personally torture you. I have the power of Tenseiga and can easily have you die a thousand painful deaths." He whispered menacingly in her ear, all the while he held a stoic face. He let her shaking body go and she bowed quickly and left. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru headed towards the dinning hall to go to his mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called.

"Do not repeat my name Jaken." Sesshomaru stated, "If I must tell you again, I will shove my foot down your throat."

"Y yes Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe I ask my lord an inquiry?"

"…"

Jaken took his masters silence as a yes. "My lord is it true that you an Lady Kagome are planning to leave the castle on a journey to collect the Shikon no Kakkera?"

"Jaken, make sure that when I come back everything is in order or I will be forced to punish you."

Jaken gulped and nodded his head.

Two hours went by and everything they needed was packed. Sesshomaru strapped the pack on his two-headed dragon named Ah Un. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to the courtyard and what awaited them there was a slyly grinning Koga and an indifferent Rin.

"There you are you old dog!" Koga shouted. Sesshomaru winced as Koga's yell reached his sensitive ears.

"I am not old," Sesshomaru sneered, "and I do believe that you are older then me Koga."

"Well yeah I guess your right about that." Koga breathed.

"Why are you two out here?" Kagome cut in.

"We just wanted to say good bye." Rin said.

"Oh." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru called Koga to one side and spoke with him quietly and Rin explained to Kagome how last night Koga wanted to court her. Rin blushed when Kagome nudged her in the ribs and said, "You'll be having a lot of fun when we're gone huh?"

"Maybe." Koga jumped in. Kagome laughed nervously at being caught talking provocatively and tugged at the collar of her kimono. All four off them walked to the gates and Koga said his good byes to Kagome while Rin gave Sesshomaru big hug and smooch. Sesshomaru growled at her for doing it out in the open. Rin and Koga walked back to the castle and Sesshomaru ordered the guards to open the gate. They bowed to their lord as he walked through. Kagome walked through and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Guards. Bow to The Lady of the Western Land when she passes your person or suffer the consequences." Sesshomaru bit. The guards hastily bowed down lowly in front of Kagome's blushing face as she told them to get up. After the gate closed both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked towards eastern kingdom where Kagome said she can feel the pull of the Shikon no Kakkera.

**A/N:** I'm almost done. I think there might only be only 2 or 4 more chappies to this story. Then I will post up **The gift Of Misfortune.**


	19. Reunion

**A/N:** So it's almost the end. Hm… what should I do with this chappie? Oh well, I'll try my best to entertain you all.

**Chappie # 19**

Reunion 

It has been three days since Sesshomaru and Kagome traveled east, the kingdom of Bonkotsu and Lady Haru Yokatsu. They were traveling there; Kagome can feel the Shikon no Kakkera calling to her. They were going to collect the shards and then go look for Naraku and finally have that final Battle with them. It will be the last time that Naraku rains terror in this world.

Kagome thought back to last night. She shivered and her arousal scent spiked a little. She finally did the deed with Sesshomaru. Now she is his and he is hers. They will be together forever. She has never felt more complete in her whole entire life. If her childhood friend Sango could see her right now she would be proud.

They walked for hours not stopping for water or food. The scenery passed by them with out notice. It was a shame they did not notice, the fields were green and lush with flowers, and the forests were full of life and song filled noises. Who wouldn't want to stop and admire this?

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's back as she walked further ahead of him knowing full well that she can feel his burning gaze. Sesshomaru went over his thoughts again about them mating. His inner youkai has calmed knowing that she is his and him hers. All the males should stay away now with his scent almost engulfing her owns. He would never have thought even once about having a mate just a month ago but now he was full blown in love with Kagome. For a love like this that he felt towards Kagome he knew many have waited a lifetime for such a thing and now he is lucky enough to have that kind of love come back to him.

_Love… it can walk in and out of your life. Only true love leaves footprints in your heart._

"Why are you staring at my back Sesshomaru, I can feel it so don't avoid the question."

"…"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You have a nice ass, what can I say?"

"What!"

"…"

"Argh! Sometimes I feel like beating your head with a club, you are so silent. When was the last time we had a civilized conversation?"

"Never."

"Yeah about that, every time we talk it always leads to sex which I plan on not having with you since your so unresponsive."

Sesshomaru walked up fast; behind her he grabbed her waist and dragged her towards him. He tightened his grip when she tried to wriggle away.

"I can do what ever I want with your body…" He whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed a dozen shades of red and smacked him and walked away. Sesshomaru, she guessed, was feeling frisky and pounced on her making her tumble onto her back.

"Sesshomaru we are traveling to find the shards, not to fool around so get off!"

"…" He let his full weight settle down on her and she wheezed. She was struggling now to breathe and Sesshomaru smirked. He was actually laughing his butt off inside his head.

"Get your obese ass off of me!"

"Cough, cough, am I interrupting something here?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru whipped their heads around. Sesshomaru jumped off of Kagome and helped her up. Sesshomaru looked up to see a man slightly shorter then him, he was a celestial demon. He had the typical kimono that Sesshomaru had on but his portrayed an ocean like wave one his right shoulder and a green sash. He had a long black braid coming down to the middle of his back with a green ribbon tying it, his eyes were blue and he had a small smile on his face. Witnessing this must have been amusing to him. With him was a woman, most likely his mate; she had glossy purple hair with large almond green eyes. She slightly pouty pale pink lips and she also wore battle armor over a form fitting male kimono. She looked to the man beside her and then back to the couple.

"_Kanna you may leave now."_

"_Hai Naraku sama." The small pale child left Naraku to his evil thinking as he watched what was going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome._

_So she has a mating mark does she? Well I guess I'll just have to erases it from her skin… the painful way. Sesshomaru and his sibling have been interfering with my plans long enough. Once I have Kohaku's body they will all die by my own hands and then Kagome will be mine. _

"_Kagura!" he called to her loudly._

"_Hai." She stepped out of the darkness knowing full well that he wants her to pay a little visit to Sesshomaru and Kagome. 'Probably wants me to try and kidnap Kagome again, your so predictable Naraku…'_

"_Go find that meddling taiyoukai and then kill him. I'm through with playing with him. I'll be watching." He told Kagura as he sank into the darkness around him. Melding into it as if it were his own skin, as if it were his place._

"_Hai." Kagura leapt off into the night intent on not having herself killed by Sesshomaru. She has to got tell him that Naraku plans on stealing Kagome away and have her bear him his heirs. When she was reincarnated she had brief lapses of telepathy that connected her to Naraku's mind. Every now and then she would hear what he thought. Now that she knew what was going on, she would know what to do. She would use this against him; he had no idea his own creation would successfully aid in killing him. _

"What do you want Bonkotsu?"

"Why Sesshomaru, would you be so gracious as to introduce me to the one who bares your mark. After all those years of wondering where you went off to… The first time we meet again and this is how you greet me? I bet the other lords don't even know you are back huh?" asked the so-called Bonkotsu.

"This is Lady Kagome, she is the queen to the western lands."

"Ah I see… while you have been gone, probably dilly dallying, I have also acquired a mate, she is Lady Haru Yokatsu." Kagome bowed as the other lady bowed to her also. They smiled at each other and the two men began to stare at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Kagome asked loudly breaking the silent staring contest that the two had held for more than a minute already. Man are they really patient when it came to staring at each other.

"Why yes we do Lady Kagome," Bonkotsu kneeled down and took her hand placing a small kiss on it, "Sesshomaru and I have known each other when we were younger, I and the other two lords of the south and northern lands, we use to, shall we say, play together."

"I don't play." Sesshomaru growled. This was untrue. Before Sesshomaru had become the icy man he was he use to be a care free child and he use to play with the other heirs of the different thrones. The only reason why the Lords and Ladies tolerated this was because they wanted to form stronger alliances when they grew up and took the throne. Unfortunately Sesshomaru never had the chance of challenging his father for the throne so the others probably thought that he was weak. He'll show them if they ever challenged him for his throne.

"What are you doing here in my land Sesshomaru?" Bonkotsu asked all the while his mate stayed quiet.

"Gomen nasai if you felt threatened by our presence on your land but we are here to collect the Shikon no Kakkera that resides on this part of the land."

"And how would you know that the shards are here?"

"I am the guardian of the jewel, I know where my shards are."

"Ah so you are the one that broke the jewel. I have heard about you and the shattering of the sacred jewel of four souls."

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Kagome huffed while crossing her arms. The breeze blew through her hair slightly lifting it.

"Sesshomaru, now I know why you chose her as your mate. Feisty isn't she?" he chuckled loudly and his mate smirked and apologetically glanced over at Kagome. Bonkotsu looked at his wife and Kagome and realized he hadn't told them yet.

"My wife is mute if you were wondering why she isn't speaking." Kagome gave an 'oh' and Sesshomaru mumbled something that sounded like 'I thought it was something to good to be true.' Kagome heard him and smacked him hard in the arm. Sesshomaru didn't flinch.

"So then if we can excuse our selves, I will let you go back to your shard hunting, and we back to our patrolling. If you need anything you only need to call my name once in the wind and I will come. Remember that. Nice to meet you Kagome… Ja ne."

The lord and lady rushed off to their patrolling and Kagome resumed her hunting with Sesshomaru in tow. Another hour has gone by as Kagome felt herself being pulled further east. _Where could those shards be? I thought they were around here…_

Kagome stopped in a green clearing that was surrounded by forest. The shards were somewhere there. She could feel it.

"Looking for these?" asked Kagura as she flipped the shards around in her hand. She looked down at them with a bored expression. She sniffed and yawned annoying Sesshomaru as much as possible. She knew he didn't like her because she was Naraku reincarnation. Kagome knew this was an act Kagura was putting on. Maybe she was ordered to come back and kidnap her again.

"Sesshomaru koi, I have come back this time to get rid of you, you have been tangled in Naraku's hair long enough," she answered as if reading Kagome's mind, "and perhaps this time you'll die."

"…" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and got into his defensive stance. Kagura smiled and slipped the two shards into her kimono. She pulled out her fan and whipped it. Kagome stood back and watched as the battle unfolded.

"Dance of the dragons!" the familiar slits of blue came crashing down towards Sesshomaru's figure but he dashed away just in time as the field was engulfed in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Kagura came down from the sky to observe her surroundings. She came down there on purpose, she had to warn him about Naraku's plan for Kagome.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dashed out from behind a tree and knocked Kagura onto her stomach. As she tried to recover from the blow Sesshomaru jabbed his sword down ward missing her most important artery. _Well at least he knows he's not suppose to kill me…_

He pulled the sword out and flicked the blood off. Kagura turned over on her back and got up on one elbow. She saw that Sesshomaru was ready to bring down Tokijin onto her shoulder so she rolled out of the way as the sword smacked the ground. Sesshomaru quicker then the blink of an eye pinned her to the ground. This was it, her only chance to tell him with out her getting caught. Even Kanna was in on the plan to, she at least would angle the mirror to a position where Naraku couldn't see her speaking to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku plans on killing you. He wants to take Kagome away from you and have her bare him children. You have to protect Kagome, if he can't have her then he will most likely kill her." Sesshomaru grunted to answer her as anger washed over him.

"So Naraku wants my Kagome huh?" Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru now had a new reason why he should kill Naraku. Naraku planned on taking away what was his. His Kagome. He can't let that happen.

"Tell Naraku if he wants to kill me then come do it himself instead of having a woman come in his place." Sesshomaru growled. He cut Kagura numerous times until he remembered he couldn't kill her.

He pushed himself off of Kagura and she shakily got up and dropped herself onto the feather that awaited her. She flew away and only the scent of her blood remained.

She was most likely going to go tell Naraku what Sesshomaru said with a slight twist just to piss him off. She might have to suffer his wrath herself but it was worth seeing him angry when things don't go his way.

Kagome shook her head and still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru could be so cruel to an ally of his. She was helping them for Kami's sake and all he did in return was almost kill her. Twice!

Kagome breathed in a deep breath and walked up to Sesshomaru who didn't even have a scratch on his person.

"Sesshomaru? Need I remind you that you must not treat her so harshly."

"Naraku would have known what she was up to if she weren't treated that way as you put it. A battle is still a battle, if she was not willing to defend herself then it is not my fault that she could not defend herself, she is well able to."

"I still don't care."

Kagome went stiff and Sesshomaru walked up beside Kagome as they heard a rustling in the bushes that were near them. Out stumbled three people, a taijiya, a monk and a hanyou. Who are they?

"Ah fuck!" she heard the hanyou curse. She grimaced at his choice of words. She looked closely at the hanyou and he looked very much like her mate. That was odd. Then the monk who stood beside them saw her and smiled a lopsided grin. _Hentai…_ and then came the taijiya.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you for a while little brother." She heard Sesshomaru say. She was shocked beyond compare. She remembers. That is the boy she freed form the tree, with out so much as a arigato, the one who chased her and cause her to break the Shikon no Tama in the first place. Kagome's anger rose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the taijiya and the taijiya looked back. They looked familiar to each other. Kagome squinted her eyes and the other woman did the same. They inched their way closer to each other until they almost were nose to nose. Then it hit both of them like a rock.

"K Kagome?"

"S Sango?"


	20. AN Nutin else is comin afta dis

**A/N:** That was my last chappie so people who have been reading my story please don't wait around because the new sequel just came out. It is called **The Gift Of Misfortune**. Please read it and then review. When I'm finished with those then I'll put out the last sequel up which will called **You're my everything. **It has taken me months to actually finish writing those 19 chappies and I am very proud of myself so far. Please read my other stories and then review them. I like to hear thoughts from other people. It makes me feel important.


End file.
